The Devil's Myth
by Mystery Day Dreamer
Summary: A girl whose life is full of love and happiness even during times of trouble. When her happiness is at it's highest peek, her entire world shall crumble. For the rest of her days she shall drown in misery. Her past life shall haunt her forever. She shall bear the mark of death upon her skin. She'll only have one chance for freedom, If missed she'll become the devil's wife. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV (6 years-old)

School was over for the week and I finally made a friend. She was really nice. She had long pretty red hair and brown eyes. She was really strong and confident. Her name is Ezra. I wish I was like her...but at least she's my friend! I can't wait to tell Mama and Papa about my first friend! I ran towards the house as fast as my little feet could carry me in glee. I was just so happy that I could burst into little fairy dust and come back to life like a phoenix. Dragons are a lot better but that's a different subject. I ran through the extremely large garden in front of the house. The gardener wasn't outside like he usually was but that didn't stop me. I ran to the front door that was broken and knock off the singes. It wasn't like that this morning. This caused me to be cautious.

"Mama? . . . Papa?" I called for as I cautiously treaded in. They weren't there waiting for me like they always do. That's when I knew something was wrong. The silence was also so unbearable. Mama always had the radio playing. Maids were always walking somewhere. There was nothing but the bloody bodies of our maids and butlers lying scattered across the room, lying in each others blood. The scent of blood was really strong, strong enough to where I wanted to puke. I was starting to shake in fear but I continued on anyways holding down all urges to puke or cry. If something was wrong, I wanted to help. Screaming and crying was only going to cause trouble though that didn't stop the tears from falling.

"GET OFF ME!" A voice I knew really well screamed in terror. That was . . . Mama's voice. Sinister laughter came after that. Mama continues to scream in agony. My fear skyrocketed. Mama was in pain. I ran as silently as I could towards the screaming.

"Leave my wife alone! She has nothing to do with this!" This time it was Papa. I was terrified but my instinct got the better of me. As silently as I could, I went to the room where all the yelling was coming from. It was my parent's room. Lucky for me the door was still open. Papa was strapped to a chair on the other side of the room, His face expression was filled with horror and despise. He was glaring at the man with purplish hair and a handle bar mustache on the bed with Mama. Mama was strapped to each end of the headboards. Her clothes were torn... well cut terribly and scattered all over the floor. She was underneath the man, their hips conjoined and he moved back and forth. She was crying, her face covered in terror. The man has lust and enjoyment all over his face. The man was raping my mother in front of my father and me.

The tears were pouring faster now, afraid for not only my sake, but for my family. I didn't know what to do or how long this was going to last, but if anyone knew, it was Papa. He knew everything. The man torturing mama looked distracted so I slowly tried to sneak in. When i was slowly trying to make my way to Papa, something caught my attention. There was a tattoo on the dude's left shoulder blade, a snake wrapping around a dagger with a little dot on top. It was a guild symbol. Ghoul God or something like that. Ezra really hated that guild.

Mama was still crying as Papa was still yelling at the man. I finally made it to Papa. I tap on his shoulder and held my finger to my mouth. I got on my knees to undo his feet while he stared at me in shock. I looked at him and signaled him to keep yelling at the man. He listened, when I finally got his feet undone. Next was his arms and chest.

The man sighed. Oh no, not good. I hurried up. He was going to kill Mama. Crap! He disconnected their hips and got something out of somewhere. He must be an equip mage like Ezra. It was a long blade that curves upwards a bit. Kind of like a scythe blade. It had two straps on it though, like a backpack. He started putting his legs through the straps. Oh god, please no. I was almost done with the knot; please god let me make it. Done! Then the man tried to put the blade inside Mama.

Papa pounced on the man while I ran to Mama. She was still crying and was hyperventilating. Soon as I got her to calm down, she told me to run and run as fast as I could.

"No Mama. Where are your keys?" I asked. Mama was a celestial mage. She could call a being to help Papa.

"They were knocked under the bed. When I tried to grab them that man caught me." She explained. I nodded once to show her I understood. I got off the bed a ventured off under the bed while mama was shouting at me to stop and run. I didn't listen. It all just went through one ear and out the other.

After about thirty seconds I found them and came out. When I did . . . The man had got the blade through Papa's stomach. Mama scooted as close to the headboard as possible. The man had small little demon things coming out of his shadow. I grabbed Capricorn's key and chanted. I know I was too weak to do this but I had to try, Mama's and my lives are at stake. The man was staring at me at this point, but it kind of looked like he was thinking.

"I, Lucy Heartiphilia, who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World." The wind was starting to blow stronger as the magic surged through me. I was becoming tired but my mom was in trouble. I had to save her… and my papa if he was still alive. "Thou...shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate! Open! Door of the Goat: Capricorn!" I transferred my magic to the key as it was glowing brightly. Ancient writing was appearing everywhere around me. I recognized some of the words but now wasn't the time to study them. I turned the key as if I was unlocking a door. A cloud of smoke appeared from no where with a form hidden inside it. I was watching as I breathed heavily.

"Layla-sama?" A deep husky voice questioned. The man who had raped mama was staring at me wide eyed. Not only was that man staring at me wide eyes but so was my mother.

"Capricorn. *deep breath* It's me *Deep breath* Lucy." I was really out of breath. Capricorn stared at me wide eye now too. "That man" I point to the man while still taking heavy breaths. I was becoming really weak; I couldn't hold my hand straight. "Hurt mama *deep breath* and papa. *deep breath* She couldn't call you. *deep breath* So I did *deep breath*" I was shaking harder now, my magic was running extremely low now but Capricorn was now fighting the man and the demons as I tried to get mama free. I handed her the keys so she could call out a spirit to help if she had too. After what seemed like forever I was able to get one of her arms free.

I looked over to see how Capricorn was holding up. He wasn't vanishing at all and he was holding the man back really well too. For a first time, I'd say I'm doing really well. I smiled a bit before crawling over to mama's other hand. Something grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. An arm wrapped around me gently while I was pressed against a body. I could see Capricorn and the man was still fighting so mama must be to one hugging me.

"Lucy." She started crying. "My little Lucky Lucy. I'm so proud of you. I bet your dad would be too. You're going to reach heights that people only dream of, I just know it. But not now. Your still young . . . You need to find your place first so you can grow. . . Me and your father will be watching you from the other side. I'm so sorry we have to leave so soon but we love you Lucy. One day you'll understand." I was crying right then and there. I didn't understand why she was saying all this. It was scaring me too. She was shaking and crying as well. Even though I was running low on magic, I felt a surge of energy come from somewhere. I pulled myself out of her grip and turned to face her. I did the last thing i ever thought I'd do. I yelled at her.

"What the heck are you talking about?! Are you telling me to run?! To leave you behind as you die?!" I was crying a lot harder now then what I was. "I Won't! We are a family! We stick together as a family! You don't die for the people you love, you live for them! You support them not matter the circumstances!" She was staring wide eyed at me. I could feel the presences of the other spirits standing with me. I knew that they agreed with me. The surge was stronger now then ever. The fight had stopped behind me. I don't know what happened but I have to finish what I started. "I don't care if I'm too young or whatever. I'm going to fight as hard as I can and make sure you and Papa are safe. We'll all be happy again. You'll see. I won't let you and papa die!" I closed my eyes using a lot more magic then I should. I could feel my hair fly up above my head as all the spirits merged their magic with mine.

Signs of a language I didn't know popped in my head. I heard Capricorn walk over and join us. I could feel our magic power rise. Not only that but I could also feel the fear from that man. I kept my eyes closed as I could feel the galaxy all around me. I didn't have any idea what I was doing but I went with my instincts anyways.

"Survey the Heavens and open them wide..." I chanted but I heard all the spirits chant with me. I couldn't get the number of voices I heard but I went along with it. "Through the shinning of all the stars in Heaven, make thyself known to me...O Tetrasiblos. I am one with domination over the stars...release they aspect. A malevolent gate...O eighty eight signs...Shine! ... Urano Metria!" We all finished together. None of us was too late or too early. We chanted it perfectly as if we practiced for years. I could feel the energy shoot out of me and at the man. He was now screaming in Agony as I was losing consciousness. I could feel someone hold me before I hit the floor. I could barely open my eyes to see that it was my mother. Tears filled her eyes. "Don't cry mama...we won." I couldn't help but smile. I looked at our surrounding and noticed that we weren't in my parent's bed room anymore. Everything was gone, even the ground. We were standing on nothing as we looked at the galaxy all around us. Out of no where a giant blue man dressed like a warrior with a white handle bar mustache.

"The Spirit King." I heard my mother gasp. I was taking back a bit. Why would the Spirit King want to see us? I felt a presence to my left even though my Mama was on my right. I turned and saw Papa bowing down to the king. I turned to my right and saw Mama bowing as well. I was too tired to bow. "Lucy-honey, bow"

"But Mama. If I bow, I might not get back up or even stay awake." I explained while trying to stand up straight. I was still wobbly though. A headache was starting to grow now too. I brought my hand up to try and help to stop the throbbing.

"Lucy!-" My dad was started but a deep voice interrupted him.

"It's alright. After what she accomplished, I'm surprised she can even stand at all." I looked up to see the Spirit king talking. He had a polite smile on his face but that fact didn't lower the ominous presence that he gave off.

"So I'm not in trouble?" I couldn't help but ask. Usually when I see someone from the higher ups, I'm in trouble. The Spirit King started laughing as if I told the best joke in the world. I literally felt a question mark pop out of my head and I also knew that my parents were confused as well without having to look at them. We waited patiently until the Spirit King's episode was over. After a minute or so he finally calmed down.

"No little Lucy. You're not in trouble." He commented affectingly. I gave him a bright smile to show that I was really happy. "I brought you here for two reasons." He paused so I and absorb it all in. "First I want to give you this." He held out his hand as something shinny was flying out of it and came towards me. It slowed down as it got closer to me. I watched it in pure curiosity. It looked like a ring. I held my hands out so I could catch it. The ring got with a foot out of my range and floated down into my grasp. Now that I had a closer look at it, I could tell it was a large key ring. Apparently I was thinking out loud again. "Yep. All of the spirits and I woven some of our magic together for you. It'll help keep us connected. Once you have a contract with one of the spirits, your connection is stronger. You'll be able to use telepathy, you'll be able to feel each others emotions, your teamwork will improve ten fold, and it'll be like your one with your spirits. Kind of like a big happy family, which technically you are." He explained as a bright smile found its way onto my face.

"Thank you!" I thanked while bowing. I looked at him with bright eyes. "I'd give you a hug but your reaaaally Big!" I held my arms out to help make my point. The Spirit King gave a soft laugh. I looked over to Mama to show her my key ring but I stopped. Mama had a smile on her face but I could still see sadness in her eyes. I turned around to Papa and he was the same way, making me really uncomfortable. I stepped out a bit and turned around so I could watch them both. "Mama? Papa? What's wrong?" I stared at them in concern. The looked at each other kind of like they were having a silent argument.

"Lucy. Your Mama and I aren't going back with you." Papa said staring straight into my eyes with his full of sadness. There was a really huge pang in my chest. I understood what he meant behind those words. I felt like crying but I still stood strong even though a tear did escape. I didn't want their last image of me, crying. It hit me again, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about." The spirit King interrupted. I guess he did that since he could feel whatever I felt now. "I'll make this as quickly as possible so you three can hurry up and say goodbye before Lucy passes out." He said as I could feel my parent's sadness. My vision was starting to double. "Layla Reira Heartiphilia and Jude Heartiphilia are going to stay up here with us spirits. They are to also become stars in the night sky right next to the moon." Excitement filled me up. I was ready to jump around like a rabbit.

"Oji-san! You're Awesome!" I shouted in glee. I would've jumped around but I was getting dizzier. "That means I can see them as often as I can!" I tried my best to smile but I was getting weaker.

"Lucy-honey. Remember all I said earlier still holds up for the both of us." Mama said as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back as I felt Papa join in.

"I know Mama." I said while the tears now fell since I knew I was going to leave soon. "I love you. . . Mama. . . Papa. . . Oji-san." I commented as I fell myself disappear. I felt my parent tears fall on me.

"We love you too." The all replied at the same time as everything turned to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't get me wrong. This story is still on Haitius but since I read the updates to Fairy Tail, I just felt like I just HAD to update! I hope you all enjoy~!

* * *

Harjion: an old port town that is mainly visited by sailors, especially during this time of the year. I don't really know what drew me out of the woods to a small place like this for the first time in years but I guess I'll find out why. I walked down the main road that cut its way through town, so the supplies could get to the ports faster, on the search of a magic store. Maybe I could find a celestial key this time while I'm finding out why my instincts wanted to come here so bad. People were walking by, either by themselves or with a friend, some were talking, some were humming, some were in a hurry, and others were just enjoying their time. Sometimes I hated walking through cities; it makes me feel bad that my parents couldn't enjoy the beauty of all the people being free. How people can go through their days without worrying about the lies of the Magic Council or Dark guilds trying to take over. Everything was at peace. I've always preferred going through the woods, fields and mountains. The stars always looked more beautiful over there: it was good exercise and the perfect training grounds. That and it was the best places to gather the information that I am looking for.

"Haha~! I've found the magic shop~!" I quietly cheered. I jogged over the rest of the way and entered in.

"Welcome to my magic shop! We have all sorts of fantastic magically tools~!" The gnome looking dude greeted. I softly smiled at him. He must not get many customers if he has to sale pitch his items. I gently shook my head. Papa raised me to be polite while Mama raised me to be gentle and humble. This was the least I could do for them.

"I'm actually here on the search for celestial keys; would you by any change have any?" I asked. Well, I have to nice to the normal people. Other mages, weeellll~~… It all depends on how they treat me. Either I'll kick their butts or I'll instantly become friends with them. That story is for a different time.

"Aaa~, yes~! I do have some~! Please follow me~." The gnome said. I must have been right about the customer thing, especially if he's this cheerful about a potential customer. "They're right over here~." He stood before a medium sized display case. So far I've already got these, since they were all common. "Oh~! I've also got some that just came in today~." He reached over to the boxes next to the display case and pulled out a Nicolas key. I don't have that key!

"How much?"

"2000 jewels" Ouch!

"hmmm…." I pretended to think but I made sure to show doubt on my face. Then I proceeded to cross my arms causing my abnormally large boobs up; that usually help lower the prices with the men folk.

"The lowest I'm willing to go is 1000 jewels." This time I bit my lower lip. It is brand new to the shop and there are other willing people to first price.

"I'll take it!"

5 Minutes later.

I walked over the bridge on one of the side roads. I'm so happy to get a new family member. So now I have 9 walking with me now. Oooh~! I can't wait to meet him~!

_Pun, puunn~!_

I giggled a bit. Maybe this is why I wanted to come here. I heard a shrill of screaming and adoring girl. I looked up from the ground and saw that the group of girls was surrounding someone. I didn't know someone famous was going to be here. I better avoid it. I just continued on walking around the crowd. I didn't want to deal with them unless they came from the magic council. They were extremely fun to anger and they could never catch me.

"Hey you! Blondie! Don't you dare just ignore the great salamander!" Some girl pushed me. I glared at her then at this 'salamander.' His purple hair was brushed over to the right while the rest of his head was shaved. He was dressed as a traveling mage but from the term 'Salamander' would represent a lizard. The closest thing to a lizard in the magic world would be a dragon. Yes, I believe that dragons are real. Sue me. When normal people think of dragons, they tend to think more towards fire even though there were dragons of every element. So he has to be a fire mage but he has too many clothes on for that. My heart was beating faster though. I really didn't understand what was going on. There was this feeling that was overwhelming me and I couldn't control it at all. Whatever this was, it wasn't normal.

"Now girls. You should all behave yourselves. There is plenty of me to go around." The girls cheered. My body did as well and I couldn't control it. I just felt so compelled to him but disgusted as well. "I'm inviting all of you to a party on my boat later on this evening!" Everyone cheered again. Oh great, an attention seeking man whore. Papa, please don't come down to kill this one. I can handle it… I hope… That's when I heard something that caught my attention. It sounded like a dude was trying to break through the crowd. Oh no. I don't want to deal with a gay person either. It's not that I have a problem with them; it's just that I have a bad experience with them. That's when the dude I heard crawled from underneath the girls and looked up at the fake fire mage. My heart went back to its normal rate and I didn't feel the need to be here anymore. I could hear the dude and the girls arguing so I made my escape and ran a good block down the road. I turned around to see if the dude made it and that's when I saw him fall on his face in front of me.

"Natsu~~~. I'm hungry~~~!" I looked over beside the salmon hair dude to a-…. A talking, walking, blue cat that carries a book bag…. Whatever happened earlier must have made me start hallucinate. That's when I heard their stomachs growl.

"And we didn't bring any money~~." The salmon haired boy whined. I giggled. They acted like such kids. It's kind of cute… What the heck did I just think?!

"Who are you miss?" The cat asked. I placed a well trained smile on my face, just like I did at the store and gave a simple wave.

"Hey, my name is Lucy. And I don't mind paying for your meal." I continued to smile. I have a lot of money, mainly because Capricorn took some from the mansion and I go on missions frequently, so I really didn't mind paying. It's not like I really need all of it. That and I don't like spending a lot of money on myself. It just feels extremely wrong when I do. Both of their eyes lit up as if the just saw the universe for the first time. The salmon haired boy quickly stood up and dash by me while grabbing my arm, dragging me behind him along with a cloud of dust. Holy freaking mother of cheese. They take their food very seriously. I looked to the side in hope of seeing on where we were going. I swear the next time I see that fake mage; I'm going to kill him. Whatever he did is causing me to see that same cat from earlier but he had wings now and was flying just as fast as the boy was running. Sigh… I bet all the spirits are up there laughing at me now…

Capricorn's P.O.V.

"Hime-sama is actually hanging around a human boy! Kyaa~!" Lyra fangirled.

"I will admit. It is weird seeing her like that." Virgo commented.

"It's pretty amusing seeing the daughter of the famous Layla in this kind of situation." I stated.

"I bet that they hook up together." Libra proclaimed.

"Ha! Like that Blondie will never hook up with anyone! You're on!" Aquarius challenged. It's all becoming very amusing indeed.

"I want in on the bet!" Tartus

"Me too!" Gemini

"I'm game!" And that's how the entire celestial world betted on our Moon Princess's love life.

Back to Lucy's P.O.V.

Plates were stacked high above my head and they were still eating. All I could do was blink and watch in awe. I didn't know someone could eat so much. I also have a bad feeling about this. No not with what was happening at this table. It's more like I feel like my spirit's are conspiracy against me. I'll talk to them later. Right now, I need to figure out some stuff.

"So I told you name earlier, could you please tell me yours?" I asked as politely as I could. I could see him staring at me as if I had done something wrong. In the corner of my eyes, I saw that the cat was staring at the both of us. I think the cat is as confused as I am. Dude, that dude even stopped eating to stare at me.

"You smell weird." I comically feel over. What the heck?!

"I don't think 'you smell weird' is your name." I commented. I really don't know what to say to his comment but, whatever.

"My name is Happy, and his name is Natsu Dragneel!" The cat introduced since the boy was still staring at me. I don't know what I did this time. "Why are you treating us out for food?"

"That mage from earlier isn't really a mage. He was using charms to get the women and to use fire magic. The charm that attracts women apparently worked on me as well. When you two barged into the crowd, you broke me free from the charm. So to show you my appreciation for it, I decided to treat you two for food." I looked back over Natsu and he was still staring at me. I returned my attention to Happy. "Why is he staring at me like that?" Happy shrugged and continued eating his fish. I looked back to Natsu and actually too note of what he looked like. He wore a scarf with an opened vest and loose pants like the gypsies. He was also giving off a lot of heat. I could also feel his magical energy. "So Natsu, you're a fire mage right?" His eyes widen a bit. Finally, a reaction. Then a shocked look overcame both of their faces.

"We have a stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker!" I yelled. The boy grinned from ear to ear. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" He shook his head and went back to eating.

"How did you know that I was a fire mage?" He asked while his mouth was full.

"Your body is emanating heat and you're the only person I've seen wear a scarf in the summer." I stated. He had a deadpanned looked on his face. Ok, changing the subject. "So what brings you all to Harjion?"

"We're here looking for Natsu's father!" Happy proclaimed.

"What does he look like; I might be able to help."

"He's a fire breathing dragon." Natsu commented. I knew it~! Dragons are real~! Yata~~~! I didn't show that my emotions. I can't trust humans again. Not after what that guy did to my family.

"What would a dragon be in a populated area? It would just scare off the rest of the civilians." They both held a shocked and deadpanned look. I sighed and placed enough money for the food and a tip.

"Luigi, you're not leaving, are you?" Happy asked.

"It's Lucy!" Crap.

"Luigi, you haven't told us about yourself yet. It's only fair." Natsu whined.

"IT'S LUCY!" My name ain't that hard to remember! Why the heck can't they remember my name?! I heard them both laughing behind the food that they are holding up to their faces. My right eye started to twitch. I took a deep breath and sighed. "What would you like to know?"

"What are you doing in this town?" Happy asked. I shrugged.

"My instincts brought me here. I'm not really for sure why but it did." I noticed that Natsu stopped eating again. I looked over at him and raised a brow. His eyes were slightly wide again, I don't know what his deal is but I won't push it.

"Did you believe us when we said that Natsu's dad is a dragon?" Happy continued asking questions.

"It's rare but it's still possible. When a dragon raises a human child like their own, they teach them everything they need to know, even magic; that magic is called Dragon slayer magic. It's rumored to be the strongest kind of magic that a human can have." Oh great. I'm rambling again. I'll punish myself later.

"How do you know so much about it?" Happy continues to ask.

"I'm doing research on something but dragon slaying magic keeps popping up a lot. I found a legend once that said that all the dragons lived in harmony until Humans started spreading throughout the world. The dragons started splitting and fighting each other. One side was for to help the humans to grow magically, to raise them, to show them the true meaning of life. The other wanted to destroy the human race all together. Then a man under the name of Zeref came and took control over one of the dragons. A war broke out. No one really knew what happened but some believe that they both retreated, to come up with a better strategy. To lay in dormant until the right time has come. Maybe your dragon is off at a meeting or something with some of the others. Dragons are very loyal creatures by heart. I know that your dad will come back to you." I've talked enough. I see some of the Magic councils soldiers outside. I have to leave before they see me. I don't know why but I like talking to them. It's like talking to the friends I never had. It felt more like home more than anything. And that in itself scares me. What if I accidently tell them who I am? Not only would I be in major trouble but so would they. They could be in prison for life if the magic council 'believes' that they were keeping me away from them. "I'm truly sorry, but I really have to go. Goodbye Natsu. Happy. I would be happy if we meet again one day."

And with that I ran out of there. Soldiers were about to walk in and I can't get caught. Not yet. I have a mission to accomplish. So I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran to the outer parts of town. I had found a park that was kind of similar to the forest and I found it very reassuring. There was a bench about midway in and I sat there. I propped my head in my hands as my elbows rested on my knees. I couldn't believe that I almost got caught for some dude and his cat. Somehow, I feel like I forgotten something.

"Malady?" I heard Crux call. I looked over to my key ring that jii-san gave me. Yes, I use it. I grabbed it and held it up so I could stare at it. It helped me focus on what we were talking about. "There is something you should know about that charm. There is a legend that says that whosoever could break a damsel out of it is said to be—

"I finally found you!" What? I looked up to see that fake standing before me with a smirk on his face. All I did was blink. I already don't like this douche. I seriously hate fakes. "I wanted to know if you were going to join me on my cruise later on tonight..?"

"No." He comically fell over. People are doing that a lot today. Something tells me he is up to something. I mean seriously, what self respecting mage owns a cruise. Mages have no need for it.

"I-Is there something I can give you?" He stuttered. He is diffidently up to something. "I mean, I am rich and famous. I'm sure I can get you whatever you want."

"No." The fake started to sulk just slightly.

"I can get you into any guild." Oh great, here comes the desperate rambling. "I can make you rich or famous or anything that you want. I can get you information."

"What kind of information?" Darn it! Why do I have to be a sucker for information?!

"You'll just have to find out whenever you show up at the party." He turned and started leaving. "See you there" Douche bag. I hope he falls off the face of the earth or gets caught by the magic council. I might hate the Magic Council but I do understand why they do what they do, when it comes to actual criminals.

"Darn it, I fell right into that one." I mumbled under my breath. I am so ashamed. Well, no use staying here and moping. I got to go find something decent to wear. These really need to be washed anyways…

Time skip! :P

I am now below the deck with this douche bag, sitting on a couch in my maroon dress, waiting for him to actually tell me what he knows. All he does is twirling that stupid drink in his hand while staring at it. It is really annoying.

"You know something." And he speaks. "You seem familiar somehow." My eye brow twitched.

"What are you, 50? You should know who I at least look like." I saw a vein pop on his head. Score one for me. He actually looks like he's in his forties but I ain't going to say that. "That's beside the point though. What kind of information do you know?" I crossed my left leg over my right. It was kind a cold in here for a party.

"Please have a drink first." he held out that glass towards my face. That drink stinks.

"No thanks. I'm not thirsty." Nor will I ever be. He lifted his hand, I guess he was using some lame magic since some of the drink started floating up and then towards my face.

"Please, I insist." Mentally rolling my eyes, I opened my mouth large enough for them to go through and that's when I smelled it. Knock out drops. I was taught to recognize the smell of poisons in food at a young age. I immediately slapped the liquid away. If he has done this to me, there is no telling what he did with the other passengers.

"What have you done with the other?!" Douche bag stood up and snapped his fingers. The curtains behind him opened and I saw all of the other girls lying on the floor. The memory of all the maids and butlers lying in a pool of their own blood flashed in my mind. I quickly shook the memory away. "You're not going to get away with it." I growled.

"In fact, I already have." He snapped his fingers again and I felt my arms were being held back. I looked to both my sides and saw even uglier, though I didn't think it was possible, idiots ogling over my body. I'm going to need a long bath after this.

"We haven't gotten a really pretty one in a while boss. Can we have some fun with her first?" The baldy to my right suggested.

"Grab her keys first then you can do whatever you want with her—

_**CRASH**_

The wood from the ceiling broke and dust flew everywhere. I narrowed my eyes to avoid as must dust to the eyes as possible, getting that junk out is just a pain, but I didn't want to miss out on anything. The cloud of dust started clearing out. I was becoming really anxious. I have no idea if this dude is an enemy or a friend. Then I saw a splash of salmon.

"Natsu~!" I greeted. I can't believe that I'm seeing him so soon. I figured he already left. Things just got so much more interesting! Natsu's face turned green. "Why get on a boat if you're just going to get motion sickness?!"

"Oh, hey Lucy!" I looked up and saw Happy flying. He must have some strong wings to carry Natsu.

"Happy!"

"Grab her keys!" I heard the prick yell. Oh no. The dude on my right grabbed them and then past out.

"Oh great… Now look at what you did… You sent him in a coma." I stated without any care. I shrugged and immediately slugged the dude on my left. "Happy! Can you get me into the sea!?" Maybe I can get this ship unto shore.

"Aye sir!" Happy swooped down and started carrying me off. I looked down and saw Natsu just getting smaller. I hope he'll be alright, especially with that motion sickness… "Are you ready Luigi?"

"My name's Lucy!" Happy dived down towards the sea with exhilarating rates. As soon as we got within 5 feet of the surface of the sea, Happy turned upward to where we were flying parallel to the water. Then he drops me. What the Heck?! He drops me out of fricken No Where! I'll get revenge on that cat! I would've token a deep breath if I wasn't under water. I swam to the top of the sea and Happy decided to sit on my head. My eyebrow started to twitch. I'll get that cat later… Now I took a deep breath to erase some of my irritation. I grabbed my key and quickly got Aquarius. I put the end of the key into the water and turned it like I was unlocking a door. "I call on thee: Aquarius!"

"It's a fish!" Happy proclaimed. Aquarius stood there glaring at me.

"What do you want blondie? I was in the middle of a date." Aquarius glared. "Not that you would know what it would be like." My eye started twitching. She's in my black book as well.

"I need you to send a tidal wave to get that boat to the shore!" I commanded. Aquarius clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

"Like I need to listen to a brat like you." She growled. I felt a vein pop on my forehead.

"If you don't do it, I'll force the gate to stay open, and then you'll be even more late for this so called date." I glared at her. Yes, we have fights like this very often. She glared back at me and I didn't back down. I could hear Happy gulp. Aquarius raised her urn, gathering her magic for a big tidal wave. Check and Mate. Aquarius spun, causing the magic in her urn to turn into water as it poured out. Here's my tidal wave~! Happy and I swirled around under water along with the current, and I noticed that she even got the ship. I win~! We were all washed upon the shore, destroying a building or two along the way.

"Hey boss!" Oh great. One of the idiots woken up. "That pink haired kid ain't acting lame now!" I looked over to where he pointed and saw Natsu standing there as if he was waiting for them to attack first. I saw that the fake charged up some of his fire and launched it towards Natsu. Now, it's time to really see if he's a dragon slayer or not. The fire surrounded Natsu in no time at all. "You got him boss!" everyone started cheering. Then I noticed the fire getting smaller and smaller. I couldn't help but to grin. I stood up and started running towards Natsu. There was no way in heaven, hell, or whatever other place you can think of that I was going to let him have all the fun.

"Lucy! Wait!" I heard Happy yell. I leaped over the fire and kicked the closed guy near Natsu in the face.

"Hurry up Natsu or you're going to miss out on all the fun~!" I teased. I felt most of the heat disappearing.

"Not going to happen, Luigi." Natsu declared. "I'm all fired up~!"

"IT'S LUCY!" I yelled. I saw a dude running towards Natsu with an axe. I quickly grabbed my whip. I swung long and strong and hit him in the face. I'm pretty sure that's going to bruise or scar… or both. Flames started shooting out everywhere. It was hotter than the last flames so I'm guessing that their Natsu's. Now if I can figure out his rhythm and fighting style while fighting these idiots: I should be fine.

"Luigi!" I swiftly turned around to see a man with a large dagger running towards me. "Dragon slayer magic: Talons of the Fire Dragon!" Before I could do anything, Natsu flamed kicked him in the side, instantly knocking him out.

"Thanks Natsu." Another man was running towards Natsu but thins time it was with a knife. Natsu turned to look at me. I brought my whip up and position myself. "And…" I swung my arm letting the whip swing along with it; I avoided Natsu and knocked the enemy out. "It's Lucy." I smiled at him as he grinned back at me. I spun on the heel of my foot, I lost my shoes in the tidal wave, and round house kicked the next one. And soon enough, we both found out rhythm and no opponents. Well… This sucks… I wanted to continue fighting. Sad face… I felt something grab my wrist and I was being dragged again. I looked up to my wrist and saw that it was Natsu. Go figure. And yes, I was practically flying since my feet weren't even touching the ground. I looked down and saw the Magic Council's soldiers running towards us. I looked back up to Natsu. "Why are you dragging me away?"

"You were running away from them earlier, weren't you? Nakama help each other." To anyone else, these words might not have seemed important, but to me: it was very important. I felt a single tear left my eye as I gave my first true smile since the massacre. I found my rhythm again and ran next to Natsu and Happy (who was flying).

"Yea!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu, why did you bring me here?" We were now standing in the middle of the city by the name of Magnolia, by a cannel, in front of this large building big enough to be a church with the symbol 'Fairy Tail'. I turned to look at Natsu to see him and Happy grinning at me. I raised a brow at the both of them.

"We want you to meet our Nakama~!" Happy cheered. He then grew wings and started flying towards the door.

"Come on'!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards me and grabbing my wrist, again, dragging me on inside. "Everyone! We're Home!" He shouted as he kicked the door open. Some said welcome back but all in all, this just looked like a tavern. A lot more like a tavern than any other guild I walked into. Natsu let go of my wrist and continued on running.

"Hey Natsu! You overdid it again. I read about the Harjion accident in the newspa—

"You Bastard! The information about Salamander was Fake!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the rat looking dude in the face. The dude flew back breaking a table filled of people's beer. I saw the white haired barmaid face palm. Before I knew it, the entire guild was in a fight.

"Natsu! Let's finish our fight from last time!" A guy in his underwear stood up and yelled. A girl who was drinking alcohol straight from the barrel, I'm pretty sure she was drunk, looked over at the underwear dude.

"Did you come in like that?" She asked.

"Hack!"

"What rubbish." I turned around and saw this seven foot tall dude with white hair and was buff. He was staring off towards the main fight while walking towards it. "Stop acting like kids! Use your fists like a man!"

"Get outta the way!" The underwear dude and Natsu hit him out of the fight. He literally flew! He was totally owned.

"It's so noisy here." Wait… I know that voice. I turned to my left and saw… Leo… The missing golden key. His hair was shorter now and he looked calmer than his original look but I'm pretty sure it's him. Rumored has it in the celestial world that he was exiled. It looks like it is true. I'm actually amazed to see him still alive. I grabbed my key ring and threaded my magic with his magic in the ring.

"_Is that you, Leo?"_ He stopped flirting with the two girls at his side and looked at me. When he saw me, his eyes went wide. _"I thought so…It's good to see you again… and Thank you... But please, don't tell anyone who I am."_

"_I won't tell if you don't tell them who I really am."_

"_Deal. But that doesn't I'll won't save you when the time comes."_

"Hey Loke, Do you know that girl?" The one on his left asked.

"No, I just mistook her for someone else." That's when I started ignoring them. I really didn't need to listen to them anyways.

"Oh my, a newcomer?" I heard someone asked. I looked up to see the white headed bartender. I gave the same fake smile as usual, especially since I didn't know her.

"Yeah, Natsu brought me here earlier." I commented. I swore I saw her eyes go wide even though it was slightly, I swore I saw it. She brought her hand to her mouth and looked over to the fight. Even though she tried covering her face, I could still see it. The look in her eyes held proudness with a touch of pain. It was the first time I saw someone hold so much emotions in there eyes.

"Our Natsu finally brought a girl home." She commented to herself in a motherly tone. I'm guessing Natsu has a bad experience with a girl, I don't know. That's just what it seems like. The bartender was so busy staring at the fight that she apparently didn't see the flying bottle which crashed unto her head. She fell to the ground before wobbling back up unto her feet. She turned to look at me with blood running down her face. "Isn't fun like this?"

"I think it's more fun fighting with Nakama than watching them. That's just how I feel anyways." I looked over to the fight. The spirits and I get into fights like that quite a lot, especially Aquarius and me. Then whenever I'm in the celestial world, it's usually Mom and me while dad and Aquarius laughs and everyone else starts bets. I don't see anyone here starting bets, so I guess this ain't like my little Nakama. My instincts suddenly went on high alert. I looked to my right, to see Natsu throwing the underwear dude this way while ripping off his underwear. I bended backwards, dodging the human body, and continuing on with a back flip out of the way. I don't want to be in the way of any of his attacks. I heard something crash to my left followed by a groan. I looked to see underwear dude without his underwear. Not something I wanted to see. He swiftly stood up and turned towards me.

"Ah! My underwear!" I looked towards Natsu who was twirling this dude underwear around his finger.

"Watch where you throw people, Natsu!" I yelled at him. I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned to my left again to see the same dude with a serious look on his face.

"Lady, do you mind if I borrow you're underwear?" His tone was so freakin' serious that it disturbed me.

"No." I simply said.

"Okay, sorry to intrude." He apologized before walking away… That was very awkward. That's when I noticed the magical atmosphere difference. They were all about to fight with their magic. This outta be fun~!

"CUT IT OUT, YOU FOOLS!" I looked up to where the voice emanated to see the black angry giant. That dude is HUGE! That is soo Cool~! That's when I noticed that most of them *cough* exceptforNatsu *cough* stopped fighting.

"Haha! You all backed down! That means I win!" Natsu cheered. Then the giant lifted his foot and stepped on Natsu. I had to refrain from laughing. The look on his face is priceless~! Then the Giant looked over to me and stared for a bit.

"A newcomer?" The Giant said followed by a sound that sounded a lot like a growl. That's when I noticed that the Giant was shrinking. Well Darn~~…. I watched him as he shrunk into a…. an elf? "Nice to meet you." Then with tremendous force. He jumped backward in the air while summer salting. That elf has my respect. Hahahahaha~! He hit his head on the railings~! Oh, man. These people are awesome~! Not that I'll tell them that, I hardly know them. The elf pulled him self unto the railing and stood on it. "You fools have done it again. Look at these documents from the Magic Council." Oooh~! They even help peeve off the Magic Council~! These people keep getting better and better~! "Gray."

"huh?" The underwear dude replied.

"Good job with destroying the smuggling organization but you walked around naked afterward then proceeded to steal some underwear that was hanging out to dry."

"But… Wouldn't it have been worse if I walked around naked?" I heard him mumble since he was a few feet away.

"Then don't get naked in the first place." Commented the alcohol girl. Gray glared at her. I saw the elf sigh.

"Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but you ending up assaulting him."

"He said 'Mean are about education' sooo…" The seven foot tall buff man whined. I saw the elf shake his head this time.

"Kana Alberona, drinking twenty five barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council." Hahaha! I like this Kana girl. "Loki… flirting with the council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for the damages as well." The elf sulked this time. "And Natsu… You destroyed the Devon family but you also destroyed houses that belonged to the town folk… leveling historical buildings in tulley village. Burning down a church in freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus Castel, Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapsed and shut down operations." I'll kick his butt for that later. "Destroying half of Harjion Port."

"Actually, I kind of helped him at the Harjion Port." I proclaimed. It's not like the Council is going to charge me anyways. I saw the Elf look down at me and I could feel the rest of the guild staring at me. It almost felt like going to trail with the Magic Council.

"Is that so..?" I nodded my head once as an answer. "Would you like to tell us you name, newcomer?"

"Lucy." I answered. I heard the elf sigh before looking back to the rest of the Guild.

"Arzach. Levi. Kulov. Reedus. Warren. Visca. Etc…You guys… The Magic Council is angry with me all the time…" They're angry with me all the time too. I don't see what the problem is. The elf stood there for a minute and started to shake. Looks like he's about to blow up. "But..." The elf man sharpy looked up and held the papers from the magic council up. "Forget about the magic council members." The papers burst into flames then he threw it down towards Natsu. Natsu hopped over there like a fox and grabbed the flames with his mouth. I'm starting to really love this guild. Even the elf dude is awesome~! "The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flow within us and the 'spirit' in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right!"

"That's the way of the fairy tail mages!" everyone else cheered. If I wasn't in major trouble, mainly with the spirit king, then I would totally join this guild. Everyone started doing their own thing and I was starting to feel a little annoyed. I have no idea what to do here but I don't want to leave here so soon.

"Is my daddy back yet?" I heard a kid ask. I looked over to the bar and saw the elf sitting on top of the cabinet looking down on a little boy.

"You're annoying, Romeo. If you're a son of a mage, you should trust him. Now be a good boy and have faith in him."

"He said he'd be back in three days and it's been a week since then..." I could see the tears about ready to fall from the kid's eyes.

"Macau's job is at Mt Hakobe, right?" I've heard everything I need to hear. I turned around and started my way on out. I understood what if feels like to not to be able to see your parents again. I don't want that kid to feel it. I opened the door and right before it shut it heard…

"Please look for him! I'm worried about him!" The kid yelled.

"I will." I mumbled under my breath and started on my way.

One Hour Later…

OK… Maybe going through the forest wasn't my greatest idea. There were so many monsters and I've used up quite a bit of magic. That isn't going to slow me down any! Right now, I just have to focus on getting to the top of the mountain. Then I can go searching for him. Sadly, I'm only half way to the top. I sighed and looked down back the way I came. No I wasn't getting cold feet. With all the monsters I had to face in the forest, I'm just making sure that I wasn't being followed. What I saw though was not a monster, it was a carriage.

"_Princess, I sense danger."_ I heard Horologium say. The next thing I knew was I was inside Horologium. I started banging on the glass and walls.

"Let me out! I can't fight if I'm stuck in here!" I yelled.

"I'm under orders by the King, princess. He says until you gain back some magic, you are not aloud out."

"I'll kick both you all's asses when I get out! Do you hear me!"

"Can you please stop yelling Princess? If you keep yelling I might go deaf."

"Then do so! Maybe then you won't cage me up! Now let me out of here!"

"A carriage is here Princess." I looked through the glass and saw the back of the carriage burst open. I could see the end of a scaled like scarf and Happy hanging on the door as the wind blew. What the heck are they doing here?

"Well I'll be heading back to town now." The man driving the carriage said as he turned around a left. I then continued on banging on the sides of Horologium.

"See, I'll be safe now! LET ME OUT!" I yelled with annoyance.

"Rules are rules princess."

"Princess?!" I heard Natsu and Happy question.

"Screw the rules and let me out!"

"No can do, princess,"

"Luigi, you're a princess?!" Happy asked.

"My name is Lucy!" Horologium repeated.

"Why are you inside of a clock?" Natsu asked.

"Because she's about low on magic." Horologium said.

"Yeah, right! This is just another sick way of jii-san seeing me suffer! Let me out!" I continue banging on the walls.

"If she's low on magic then why is she here?" Happy asked. Then my instincts started acting up again.

"Above us!" I yelled. Horologium repeated causing all of them to look up. Next thing I saw was Natsu back flipping and a large wave of snow. When the snow settled I saw a Bulkan. "Let me out! I need to help him!" Then I saw the Bulkan propel over Natsu and run over towards me. He lowered his head down and stared. I glared in return.

"A human woman." Oh no. it's another pervert. He picked up Horologium and threw in over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes before running off.

"Let me out NOW!" I hollered. I wanted to beat the crap out of this monkey before he even thinks he can get away with anything!

"Still no can do, princess."

"Me no princess. Me want woman~!" The monkey commented. Great. Now I have to listen to perverted comments. I am going to kill someone after this, I swear.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

5 minutes later.

This stupid perverted monkey is running around me like some sort of sick ritual. That or he some how got drugs and became high. Either one his highly possible but will not make my eye brow stop twitching. It's been twitching for the last three minutes and it's annoying me. Not as much as Horologium or that stupid monkey but still. The monkey finally stopping running, thank god, and just stared at me through the glass.

"You're finally free. I wish you the best of luck." Horologium said before disappearing. I smirked as I grabbed my key ring and linked our magic together.

"_I don't need it. I am Lucky Lucy after all."_ I disconnected them as I kicked the monkey in the gut to get him out of my face. I might not be as strong as Natsu or Gray but I did make him fly back a few feet. That gave me enough time to get my whip ready. Dude, for a monkey, he was really heavy. I got into a defensive stance as the monkey looked as if he was about ready to attack.

"Wooaahhh! I finally caught up to you!" The monkey and I stopped glaring at each other and looked where the voice came from. I saw a spot of salmon coming towards us. Not long afterward did I could see him clearly. He looked irritated. "Where's Macau-!?" Natsu slipped on the ice and spun until he hit the wall. Natsu was hanging on the wall upside down with a shocked look on his face. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit. Natsu is really amusing at times. "Hey monkey, Where's Macau!?" Natsu yelled while still hanging on the wall. Natsu finally came down and started trying to get through with the monkey with words alone. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I meet a Bulkan with one single objective. They usually do whatever they want and beat anyone who gets in their way. But this one is only focused on me. It's just… weird. Something is not right here and I intend to find out! The monkey laughed a bit before motioning Natsu to follow him.

"Oh! He understood me!" Natsu followed along and I kept glaring at the monkey. He was just acting too weird. They stood over the ledge and the monkey pointed downward. Oh no. I started running towards Natsu but it was too late. The monkey pushed him and when I got to the ledge I couldn't see him.

"NATSUUU!" I yelled, silently hoping that he would holler back to let me know he was ok. When I didn't hear anything back, I stared at the ground and turned around to face the monkey. I didn't lift up my head. "How dare you push him." I was beyond pissed. I had to watch another one die and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Me no like man. Me like woman." The monkey commented.

"Someone has to teach you some manners." I grabbed my keys and lifted it into the air. I gathered my magic and twisted the key as if I was unlocking a door. "I open thee. Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"

"Mooo!" Taurus stood there, even more buff than…what was his name?... Elfman?.. uhhh.. something like that but anyways he look over to me with hearts in his eyes. "Nice boobs as always, princess." I face palmed. Even when I called him in a very serious moment, he had to ruin it.

"Don't take my woman!" The monkey yelled. Darnit! I am NOT his woman!

"My woman?" Taurus mumbled. He looked over to the monkey and glared at him. "It's not 'my woman'! You should say 'My Boobs'!" Now he's in my little black book as well. Now do you understand why we fight a lot?

"Would you shut up and help me pulverize him?!" Taurus grabbed his battle axe and held it in front of him. He took and offensive stance as I grabbed my whip.

"With pleasure." Taurus ran towards the monkey, fully ready to use his axe. The monkey came charging at him as well. Taurus swung his axe to the left. The monkey dodged backward. I ran and used Taurus as a stepping stool basically and jumped up. I summer salted in the air and kicked downward towards the monkey. The monkey brought his arm up. To block it but Taurus punched him in the gut, sending him crashing into the wall about twenty feet away.

"Nice combo~!" Wait… That didn't come from the perverted monkey. I turned around and saw Natsu standing on the ledge.

"Natsu~!" I greeted. "How did you survive?" Natsu grinned at me.

"It's all thanks to Happy, right?" Natsu looked up and I saw Happy flying above us.

"I forget happy have wings." I uttered. It's weird that Natsu can't stand transportation but can with stand flying with Happy. I'm not going to say that though. I looked back to Natsu. "Oh! I forgot to ask, what are you doing here?" I heard a crash and then a thud. I'm pretty sure Taurus has it under controlled. He was pretty mad earlier.

"I came here to get Macau back. What are you doing here?" Natsu tilted his head to the side.

"I came for the same reason."

"Why? You don't even know him." Natsu asked.

"Maybe she's in it for the glory…?" Happy commented. My instincts went on high alert.

"Princess!" I stood my ground. I could feel my eyes harden but all I could do was stare at Natsu and Happy, who was flying right next to him. I saw them with shocked looks on their faces.

"I did it so that Romeo kid…" I swung my whip back and felt it grab a hold of something. I swiftly turned my body to make sure I didn't get anything else besides the Bulkan. I glared at it and swung him over my head to Natsu. "So that he could never turn into me!" I saw Natsu put his feet on fire and then kicked him back over my head. "Nice kick~!" Natsu smirked at me. I turned back to the fight and saw that Taurus had lost his axe on the other side of the cave… where Natsu had kicked him. I saw Natsu run in front of me as Taurus ran towards me. The monkey stood up and grabbed an icicle from the top of the cave. He looked at Natsu and started throwing them at him.

"Haha! That won't work on fire!" he proclaimed as he held his arms wide open as if he was excepting them. Even before they hit Natsu, they just melted away. The monkey then looked around then did what I feared… He grabbed Taurus' axe… Crap. "That looks painful."

"Taurus!" I saw Taurus run passed Natsu and to the monkey. As a part of his training, he had to learn to wield an axe and how to steal it from an opponent. Taurus kept dodging but the Monkey was too fast and kept swinging it like an idiot. 'I've got to help.' I ran towards them and swung my whip. It wrapped around the monkey's neck but he didn't react like anyone else would've. Everyone else would drop whatever they were doing and try to pry themselves out. He, however, cut it with the axe. 'Darnit… There goes my whip…' I tossed the whip away as Taurus aims a punch to the head. The monkey saw this as an opportunity to swing down the axe since Taurus is vulnerable. "Taurus!" I ran over there and kick Taurus out of the way, and the axe came swinging at me.

"Lucy!" I heard the voices the other three. I landed harshly and almost fell over. I saw the axe come at me, almost as if it were going in slow motion. On pure reflex, I brought my hands together as if I was going to clap, and caught the axe in between my hands. I saw that the axe was starting to disappear. Taurus was closing the gate but since he didn't have his axe with in, it was going slower. With the force the monkey is applying to the axe, he's going to fall right on me.

"Iron fist of the Dragon!" I heard Natsu yell as the Bulkan was hit was a fist full of fire. I just gave out and fell to the ground.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" I turned my head to the right and saw Happy flying towards me. I smiled at him before starting to stand back up.

"It's Lu-…I'm fine" I about reacted as if he called me 'Luigi' again. I looked over to where the Bulkan flew to and saw him stuck in the wall… Up side down. "Didn't you need to ask him where Macau is?" I asked.

"Ack! I forgot!" Natsu reacted. That's when I saw the Bulkan changing at a cellular level. "What the heck is happening?" Natsu took a stance as if he was going to fight again.

"He has Take Over magic!" Happy declared. Makes sense now. Especially why he wasn't really acting like a Bulkan. The Bulkan was fully changed back into a human male.

"Macau!" Natsu and Happy yelled in shock.

"He's wounded!" I proclaimed to get their attention. This dude was badly wounded too. The wound on the right side of his chest was close to his heart. "We have to stop the bleeding!" The wall started crumbling and Macau was falling down with it.

"Macau!" Natsu ran and jumped over the ledge. Happy was following them. I ran to the ledge and saw that Happy had caught them.

"My wings are about to disappear." I heard Happy proclaimed. I leaned over the ledge and grabbed Happy by the tail.

"Lucy!" Natsu cheered.

"Heavy~." I start to pull them up but I won't be able to hold on for long. "Taurus…" I heard a poof followed by someone grabbing me around the waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw Taurus.

"Bull!" Happy and Natsu both cheered.

"You don't have to worry no moo-re." Taurus said and easily started pulling all of them up. He then grabbed Macau as I laid out a cover. Taurus laid down Macau on the cover before handing me a large medical aid bag that I usually leave in the celestial world.

"Thanks Taurus." I smiled at him as he went back home. "We have to find a way to stop the bleeding." Natsu lit his hand on fire. I quickly grabbed Macau's arms down as Natsu applied the fire to the wound. That's actually quite smart. He must have had wounds like this before or someone taught it to him. I'm not going to ask though. If he wants me to know then he'll tell me. Macau screamed in pain but… it was nothing like… you know…

"This is all we can do for now! You'll have to live with it!" Natsu yelled over him. "**Don't die! Romeo is waiting for you!**" Natsu removed his hand and the bleeding was stopped. That's when I started cleaning the wound. Macau hissed in pain but I can see tears start to form. These weren't tears of pain or they would've just started crying when Natsu was burning the wound. These are tears of shame.

"What a shame… I got… nineteen… of them…" He mumbled. This dude now has my respect. "I was… Taken Over… by the twentieth one…" I started pointing some anti-inflammatory gel in it so it wouldn't get infected.

"I understand. Don't speak anymore or your wound will open up." Natsu reassured. I looked up at Natsu and nodded my head once. "Don't freak out but we're going to start wrapping up your wounds." Macau hummed in understanding. Natsu pulled him up into a sitting position and held him there. I took off the shirt and started bounding up to major ones.

"You're really good at being a nurse Lucy." Happy commented.

"I've gotten injuries worse than these before, so I guess you can say I've had practice." I replied. I could feel them all staring at me but I didn't care. Soon enough I was done. I started packing up the rest. Happy was putting Macau's shirt back on him. Soon enough, we were all on our way home…

One day later.

It takes FOREVER carrying an injured man. True enough he started healing well enough to where he can walk somewhat but not on his own. Sigh… and I didn't get any sleep either. I let them all sleep mainly because I'd feel bad if I had to wake them up just so I could sleep. Now, we're walking in Magnolia into the rural area of the city. Farther up ahead I could see that Romeo kid sitting on the wall while swinging his feet. We walked a couple more feet and Romeo looked up towards us. He smiled from ear to ear and ran toward us. Natsu let go of Macau and he took a couple of steps until he fell to his knees. Romeo ran into his arms and they hugged. My job here is done. I need to leave before I start have flash backs. I went towards the forest without Natsu or Happy even noticing. Maybe there's a cave around here or something. That would be awesome! Then again, so would sleep. Hmm…. What should I do…?

"Hey, Lucy!" I turned around and saw Natsu and Happy racing towards me. I faced toward them as they slowed down to stand in front of me. Well, in Happy case, float in front of me. "Why did you leave? I thought we'd go back to the guild…?" Something tells me I ain't going to get out of this one.

"Sigh…" I looked at Natsu and Happy in the eyes. "Let's go back to the guild." I smiled. Natsu grinned from ear to ear and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, Let's go!"

"Aye Sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu, Happy, and I finished our first mission as what they call a fail. I don't think it's a fail. We ave him something other than satisfied anger. We showed him how great his father was. What was another win for me was hat I got out of their maid idea, I'd rather die than wear a maid outfit, by changing into a ninja themed mission. They loved it. Thank God. What was a loss though was that Natsu was greedy and took away all the fun~~... That and he seemed upset when he found out that we couldn't be a team since I'm not technically a part of the guild... Anyways, I'm here at the mission's board. I think I'll take one more mission before i leave. I need to finish my personal missions first before I join any guild.

"If you find anything that interest you, just let me know since the master is not here right now." I looked around the guild and didn't see the elf. I didn't know he was the master?! That makes it so much better~! "He has to attend a regular meeting. He'll be back in a couple of days."

"A regular meeting?" I tilted my head at her. "Ain't that when they discuss what's happening in each other's guild over alcohol and how to improve this country?"

"How did you know that? Have you joined a guild before?" She raised a brow at . Now she's suspicious of me.

"Nope. I may or may not have interfered with some of the meeting to annoy the magic council." I commented. Mira, I found out her name before the last mission, blinked her eyes a couple of times then tilted her head.

"Why would you of all people want to annoy the Magic Council?"

"Because it's fun~. " I returned my attention back to the mission's board. The best looking one was destroying a devil on top of a volcano but it's more like Natsu's mission. Especially since He's probably the only other one to with stand the heat.

"What's taking you forever, Lucy?" Natsu asked. I turned around and saw him and Happy staring at me.

"We decided a mission without your consult. Now it's your turn." Happy explained. I face palmed. They really can't take no for an answer. I sighed before looking back at them.

"I'm not a member of the guild, Natsu. Therefore we can't become a team." I tried to explain but i don't think it went through.

"Actually..." I looked over to one of the tables to see the underwear dude... I think his name is Gray..? "You don't don't have to be a member of the guild to be a part of the team." Darnit! Keep your mouth shut! "As long as you have an interest in becoming a guild member than it's alright. And you don't have to be forced into a team, there are other's who'd want you in their team, especially after you defeated the Southern Wolves and the gorilla like woman."

"Actually, the Southern Wolves ticked off Natsu so he defeated them. And I fight with Virgo all the time so I don't see the big deal." I stated. The next thing i knew was Gray and Natsu were face to face having an argument.

"Gray, your outfit." Mira stated.

"Ackkk! I forgot it again!"

"What a pain in the ass." Natsu stated. Then they started arguing again. Then it went to an all out fight. They act like me and Aquarius.

"Loke, you're acting weird today. Is everything alight?" Mira asked while giving him the 'I'm watching you' look.

"I think I- uhhh-forgot- I'm leaving!" Hahahahaha~! Oh the great leader of the zodiac ran away! And he stuttered! Hahahahahaha~! It's a goof thing I know how to hold back my emotions or everyone would be positive that I was ran away and then came back. "Oh crap! Natsu! Gray! Erza's back!" The boys paled but I didn't care. Everyone was shaking or starting to sweat.

"Erza? AS in Erza Scarlet?" I looked over to Mira who only nodded her head. Even better~! The doors were slammed open and i saw a woman who was slightly older than me with red hair carrying a Giant demon's horn one handed. She placed it down on the ground and began looking for someone.

"What's that?" Someone asked her.

"The village decorated a horn from the monster I defeated. Is there something wrong with it?" She asked. I heard no threat in her tone but he was still scared of her.

"Erza?" She turned to look at me with her eyes widen.

"Lucy?" I grinned for real this time. Most of the guild look at me in shock. What did I do? I saw Erza running up towards me with her hand clinched. I readied myself for impact. She punched me right in the face, my feet left the ground and I went through the wall. I heard people gasp in shock. I stood right back up and wiped the crumbs of the wall off. People gasped in shock again.

"You're insulting me, Erza." I commented.

"O, how so?" she asked.

"You went easy on me." The all gasped again. What is this? An echo or something?

"You let me hit you." Another echo of gasps. I grinned at her.

"We both know I deserved it." She smiled at me.

"So if I attack you right now, you won't fight back?" She asked. I shook my head in response." Would you at least tell me why you left?"

"I was in a coma for a year and a half." I told. Erza glared towards me.

"No one hurts my Nakama and gets away with it." Flames surrounded her now an she had a demonic look on her face. "Tell me who put you in a coma..." Everyone who was in the guild had lined up against the wall as if they were trying to avoid her. All except Natsu. He just stood there staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'll explain to you later. I haven't baked a cake for you in years."

"What kind of cake are we talking about?"

"The same kind I made you that day."

"Ok, but first there's a mission that's top priority."

"Is it that kind of mission or _that _kind of mission?"

"_That _kind of mission."

"ooooh~! Can I help~?"

"Sure, as long as you're alright if a couple other people accompany us?"

"I don't mind." I smiled at nodded her head once then turned to the rest of the guild. Everyone had their jaws down on the floor in chock but Natsu. He looked like he had a hard understanding what just happened. I walked over the rubble and stood beside Erza.

"Gray, Natsu, I need your help." The guild gasped again. There were eve some members that passed out in shock...I don't get it...

"I have to work with him?!" The both questioned in sync. "Are you mocking me?! No! You're mocking me!"

"Are you two fighting?" The boys immediately stopped and wrapped an arm around each others shoulder with fake grins on their faces.

"no, do you see any fighting here Gray?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Nope!" Gray replied with the same nervous tone.

"Good. So are you coming with us?" Erza crossed her arms and leaned on her right leg.

"Might as well..." Gray accepted while scratched the back of his head. He walked over towards us and stood beside us as if he was showing his acceptance through action as well. We all turned to look at Natsu, who had a serious look on his face.

"Fine, under one condition." Natsu bargained. I could practically her Erza raise her left brow. Yes, she's a lefty. Natsu brought up his hand and pointed to Erza. "We fight after this mission."

"Deal. Now go home and pack. We meet at the train station in one hour. I'll explain everything on the way there." Erza commanded. Great, what am I suppose to do for an hour? I heard people whispering about 'The strongest team' or something. Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza already left the guild, leaving me all alone... I sighed and started walking around the guild, that's when I felt my foot hit something. I looked down and saw a book. I bent down and picked it up. It looks like a book I read years ago about ancient writing.

"Aaahhh~! You found my book~!" I looked up and saw a bluenette, smaller than me, running up to me with a smile on her face. She wore an orange head band with a bikini top, vest, and Capri's. Somehow she pulled it off. She stopped in front of me and grabbed the book then proceed to hug it. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you~! I've been looking everywhere for this" She finally looked up t me. " I don't think we've actually meet before. My name is Levi, Levi McGarden."

"Lucy." I greeted back. " Have you read that book yet?" She shook her head with a smile on her face. "You should, it's very informational." Her eyes grew wide and began to glimmer.

"You like to read?!" She looked as if she were about to burst with pure excitement. I nodded my head once. "Aahhh! This is amazing! I've never found anyone who likes to read vast amounts of book likes me~! For now on, we're best friends~!" I gave a soft smile. "Oh yeah! I heard a little rumor that you were writing a novel." I face palmed. I'm going to seriously kick Natsu's butt later.

"Yeah~... But it's not done yet." I admitted.

"Fine, as long s you promise me that I'll be the first one to read it."

"If I can keep Natsu and Happy away from it." I smirked. Levi started cheering.

"For now on, I'm going to call you Lu-chan. Is that alright?"

"Sure... Levi-chan." She grinned from ear to ear We walked over to one of the near by tales and sat ourselves down. Then I found myself talking to her about all sorts of books for the next hour.

"Thank you, Levi-chan. I had a lot of fun talking with you. I have o meet up with Natsu and them." I stood up and began walking away. "See you later, Levi-chan!"

"See you later, Lu-chan! Good luck!" I waved over my shoulder as thanks and ran out of the guild I can't believe I'm making so many new friends~! And I've only actually been to the guild a couple of times~! I'm diffidently going to come back here after my personal missions~! I think I've finally starting to understand Some things~!

"Hey, Luce! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you!" Natsu yelled. Dude, how did I get here so fast? Who cares~! I ran up to them and held an arm behind my back. Somehow I find it very reassuring.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was late~." I pouted. They all looked at me in shock and Gray and Natsu had a touch of blush on their face. I stopped pouting and tilted my head. I felt something wrap around my shoulders and then something hard hit my head.

"You are just so cute~!" I realized that Erza was hugging me. She's always given weird hugs.

"I'll promise to not be cue again if you'l let go. You're crushing my bones..." Not that I'm bothered with it. I was used to it. Erza quickly let go of me and she bowed.

"I hurt a Nakama, please, punch me." Erza apologized.

"I wasn't hurt. I just want to be of some use on this mission~!" I explained. Erza stood up straight up and smiled.

"You're still forgiving as always." She stated as she patted the top of my head. "Alright, let's get on board before train leaves the station." She ordered as she turned around to get all her luggage. I held the top of my head and stuck my tongue out at her. That's when I felt someone watching me. I turned to my left and saw the boys with the same look in their eyes.

"What?" They both looked away with little more blush on their face. I raised a brow at them.

"Lucy, why don't you act like that around us?" Happy asked. I tilted my head at him.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like you aren't trying to hide from us." Happy clarified. My eyes widen a bit. Is that what it seems like?

"No, no. I'm not trying from you all." My chest felt weird but I felt the urge to make things clear though... "I'm trying to hide from the people who might recognize me. Now, let's hurry up before Erza becomes irritated." I turned and Ran towards the train. I can't let them get too close but... Why do I keep opening up to them? They'll only get hurt... I won't forgive myself if that happened... I walked down the corridor and sat next to Erza.

"Where's your luggage?" She asked.

"Everything I own in the world is on me right now." I told. Her eyes went wide.

"What if you need extra clothes or women products?! You need to start taking better care of yourself Lucy!" Ezra scolded. I held my hands up in mock defeat.

"I've been living in the woods for ten years. They just don't seem that important." I stated.

"What if an animal smelled your blood and attacked you?!" Ezra over reacted.

"...Extra training..." I told flatly.

"LUCY!" Erza yelled in anger. I sulked and moved over in the seat across from her. When ever she gets like this, she likes it if I stay in her sight for a while. That doesn't mean I can't sulk.

"Luce, what's wrong?" I heard Natsu asked as he sat next to me.

"Erza grounded me." I slightly pouted, but but enough for them to notice.

"Why did you ground her?" I heard Gray ask Erza.

"She isn't taking proper care of herself." She growled. I could practically feel her glare. I faced her.

"I'm not dead, am I..?" I remarked as I stuck my tongue out at her again. I then pouted a bit while staring out the window. I'm rarely ever in a trai so It's kind of weird seeing so many people in one place. Something caught my attention. There was a small girl sitting on a bench next to who looked like her mother while playing with a doll. Even from here I could read lips. She was calling the doll her little sister. Her mother played along with her and everything just seemed perfect for them. Memories flashed before my eyes. They were playing the same thing I just saw but the little girl was me... and mom was still alive.

"Everyone please be seated. The train is about to head out." People began sitting down and some others were rushing in. Gray and Erza were speaking about something, I'm not really sure if I wanted to know. Happy was eating fish again. I looked at Natsu, who was staring at me...? I raised a brow at him but he didn't budge. He just continued to stare at me with a look on his face as if he was thinking. I looked at him in the eyes, his dragon like green eyes, in hope to see what he was thinking. It looked a lot like he was trying to understand something but I couldn't tell what. Then he suddenly got a look on his face as if he was sick. I sighed and let him lay his head on my lap. I start stroking his hair. It was rough and soft at the same time. It was weird. To help ease the pain, I started humming a song that I knew well. Soon enough he fell asleep but he wasn't suffering. I looked up at Erza who held a shocked but also an awed look on her ace. So did Gray and Happy. Happy quickly recovered and flew to the other side of my lap. H leaned back on me. I continued to hum the song and soon enough, he fell asleep as well. I'll tell them about the mission later. I looked back up to Erza and Gray to see them both smiling at me. I raised a brow at them. Erza shook her head.

"With them sleeping like that, you all look like a small family." Erza commented in a loving tome as if it was the sweetest thing she's ever seen. I felt my eyes harden up as I looked out the window.

"Please... Don't use that word..." I mumbled as if I wished upon a star and I didn't want anyone to know about it. They probably didn't even hear me. I took a deep breath and looked at Erza. "So, what's the mission about?" Yes, I changed the subject for my own benefit. Deal with it.

"I had completed my last mission with quite ease, and on my way home, I stopped to get something to eat. I overheard a couple of men talking about... something called 'Lullaby' but according to them, it was all sealed up. One of them apparently found out how to undo the seal. I don't know what it does but since it's sealed up, It probably has some powerful magic. I wouldn't really care until I remembered the name Eligor." I don't know about this Eligor dude but I do know of a certain Lullaby. I just hope I'm wrong... "He's a mage in the dark guild, Eisenwald. They call him Shimigami Eligor since he only took assassination missions." And we're also dealing with a serial killer. Oh, this is just fantastic~...NOT! "Lucy, I know that look. You have an idea what this lullaby is?"

"I do but let's just pray that I'm wrong." I turned to stare out the window. One thing was absolutely sure: this is going to be one stressful mission, even if I'm wrong.

"How long have you two know each other exactly?" Gray asked.

"A day." Erza commented but then she tried to think.

"Ten years ago." I finished for her.

"You have known each other for a day, ten years ago, and you understand each other this well!?" Gray questioned, flabbergasted.

"Well actually, we've played for a week straight, without any sleep so we practically call it a day." Erza corrected. Gray jaw fell to the ground as he stared at her in disbelief. I continued to stare outside. Something tells me I'm not wrong about he Lullaby thing. "So Lucy, you think this is some sort of Zeref's weapon?" Erza asked with a serious tone. I looked at her in the corner of my eyes and then back to the window.

"Why would you suddenly think that lullaby is one of Zeref's weapons?" Gray questioned.

"When we were younger, Lucy told me that her parents were forcing her to learn everything that has to do with Zeref. She despise it." She informed him. 'Sadly though, most of the information was lost overtime so it makes it harder to study.' I thought silently to myself. The train started pulling into the station. I looked down to the two sleeping boys and started to shake them.

"Natsu~. Happy~. We're here~. Time to burn people black as charcoal~." I said. Happy started to wake up and rub his eyes. Natsu just turned around to where he was facing my stomach and fell back asleep. I sighed. "Natsu~. You won't be able to burn people to ashes if you don't get up~." He groaned in defiance. i felt my eyebrow twitch. I pulled on his ear hard enough to where any man would yelp. The train finally came to a stop, making Natsu fall to the ground. Serves him right.

"I'm up, I'm up." He groggily said as he came to a sitting position.

"Come one Natsu~! Or you'll miss out on all the fun~!" Happy said as he flew off of the train. I followed Erza and Gray as they went off the train as well. "So Erza, what are you planning on doing?" Happy asked.

"We're going to eliminate them." Erza declared.

"Sounds like fun." Gray commented with a devilish one. I have to agree with him.

"Do you have any idea where the guild is at?" I asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Erza stated and stood walking. I walked up next to her to see that she was glaring at the air n front of her. " If I had remembered who they were, I would've made them into a blood offering." She growled.

"You're still the slayer of demons as I remembered." I grinned at her. She gave a soft smile in return.

"Slayer of demons?" Gray and Happy asked.

"She saved me from bullies ten years ago. Ever since then I've been calling her a slayer of demons. " Wait a second... Usually Natsu is the one asking all these questions. I looked around us and found No Natsu. "Where's Natsu?" The train whistle blew then Gray and Erza paled. Oh no. We left Nasu on the train. "Erza, Gray, find a way to stop the train. Happy, you and I are going to chase after it."

"Lucy, do you know how fast a train goes?!" Gray yelled. I turned to stare at him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still faster." I grabbed Happy and ran. I fell go of Happy as soon as we left the train station. 'Faster. I need t be faster.'

"Lucy! You're going to fast for me!" I slowed down to a stop. Happy floated in the air, completely out of breath. I can't catch a train if I have to slow down...

"Go back to Erza and Gray; I have a feeling that they are going to need your help." I gave him a soft smile so he wouldn't think I was calling him weak.

"Aye Sir!" He then flew back towards the train station. I started running to catch the train.

"_Princess, it's foolish to think you can out run a train."_ I heard Capricorn comment. He's my training coach for the mean time.

_"Normally maybe so, but not this time. It's different."_ I proclaimed

_"Oh, how so?"_ He asked with a skeptic tone.

_"Because Natsu is on it!"_ I yelled, not really thinking about what I said. My muscles were screaming for rest but I didn't care. I have to save Natsu. Soon enough I saw the train in front of me. I smirked as i forced myself to go faster. I reached my arm out to grab the back gate since it was still running. After a couple of misses, I finally got it and started pulling myself up. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I ran through all the corridors.

"Natsu!" I screamed. I slammed open the door to the corridor we were originally in. I saw him sitting towards the middle, sulking. He was sitting across some dude that had the same hair style as that back haired dude that's always with Levi-chan but this dude's was more wild. Kind of making his head look like a pineapple. "Natsu~!" I ran up to him and knelt down in front of him

"Oh~! Is this your girlfriend? She's hot." Pineapple head commented. I turned and glared at him. "And scary." That's when i felt dark energy coming from him. No... It wasn't him... It was coming from his direction but not him. His book bag, maybe?

"What do you have?" My tone promised a beating if he din't tell me. He just smirked at me.

"So you've noticed. Impressive. Sorry I can't say that for your boyfriends though." He mocked.

"Natsu, the others are going to stop the train soon. Then you can burn him into ashes. Until then, I'll keep him preoccupied." I whispered low enough to where only Natsu could hear me. I stood up and glare at the idiot in front of me.

"Are you seriously going to fight me now?" I felt a vein pop on my head. "I'm sorry but please leave the fighting to us men; you don't want to humiliate yourself in public." He mocked. I felt several more veins pop. Without a warning, I raise my foot and kicked his head into the seat.

"I despise sexist people. I'll make sure they'll burn in hell." I threaten. no. I promised. I could feel him laughing underneath my foo. I was hit underneath the jaw. I flew back but still landed on my feet. He's a mage, a shadow mage. Tsk! Dark users are really annoying.

"Lucy..." I heard Natsu mumble.

"So your name is Lucy." Pineapple said. I continued to glare at him. "You are very pretty; maybe I won't kill you quite yet." I heard Natsu growl at him. The idiot looked over to Natsu. "Oh! And what are you going to do?" HE mocked. Come on! Hurry up and shut down the stupid train! I felt something from behind choking me. I grabbed my whip and wrapped it around the idiot's throat and tightened it. "Ack! Why?! Why are you even trying to help him?! He's useless!" He yelled in frustration.

"He's not useless! He's even more stronger than you even dream of becoming!" I wheezed out. I pulled the whip back as hard as I could, sending him flying towards me. I used the person or thing that was choking me to hold my weight, bringing my feet off the ground and kicked him in the face once again. He flew to the other side of the corridor and crashed in the wall. Whatever twas choking me let go as the train finally started to stop.

"It stopped." I heard Natsu say. Natsu stood up and lit his hand on fire. My legs felt like they were on fire from over using them. Either way, from the lack of oxygen fro earlier and overusing my legs, I had to crawl to get that book bag. Soon as i got close enough, I saw what I had feared. I saw the flute with a skull and three eyes on it. That was the weapon Zeref used to cause mass murder. Something pulled on my leg and threw me back where it started. "Lucy!"

"I'm fine!" I replied. The train started moving again. Wait?! I thought they stopped it?! "Natsu! Hurry up and get off the train!"

"Natsu! Lucy!" I heard Erza calling us. Natsu ran back here and picked me up then threw me on his shoulder. I felt the heat of a fire followed by the sound of an explosion. Natsu then started to run and the next thing I knew, we were in the air. I looked to my left and saw Erza driving a magical four wheeled machine. Somehow, Natsu made us spin in the air and now I'm upside down... or right side up... This is confusing! Natsu brought me to his chest and held me close. I heard a thud before hitting the ground. "Lucy! Natsu! Are you alright?!" Erza yelled. I couldn't see anything but was lying on the ground and Natsu was still holding me to his chest. I then realized that he was on top of me. Whelp... This is awkward... Natsu was letting go of me while getting back on his feet. he left me on the ground as he looked down at me in worry.

"Don't worry about it. I just overused my muscles is all." I reassured with a smile on my face. I saw slight doubt on his face but I was happy that he didn't push it. Erza, Gray, and Happy also stood over me with thinking faces on. "Oh and we're totally screwed. If we don't find that flute, there will be mass murder again."

"Again? What o you mean again?" Erza questioned with an authoritative tone.

"The lullaby the dark guild was looking for; I know what it is. Zeref created it four hundred years ago. Whenever someone plays it, who ever can hear it will fall into eternal slumber. Over twenty five thousand people died that time. With he advanced magical items we have today, there is no telling how many people can hear it." All of their faces paled but Natsu and Happy looked confused. "Natsu, Happy, I'll explain everything later. First we need to stop them and seal that flute away again."

"Why can't we destroy the flue?" Natsu asked. His arms were crossed and he tilted his head. That's when I knew he was trying to keep up intelligent.

"Let's just our problem a whole lot worse and we should try to avoid it at all cost." I dumbed it down.

"We'll follow the tracks and see what station or town is next. They could be targeting there." Erza commanded. Happy then sprouted wings and flew towards the magical four wheeled machine as Erza and Gray ran. Natsu bent down and picked me up bridal style. I freaked out and hugged his neck so i made sure that I wouldn't fall. My head was over his shoulder so I could only see the desert behind us. I still didn't trust humans, even with Erza here.

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing?!" I questioned.

"You said that you over used your legs and that you wanted to be useful on this mission, right?" He stated. I had to pull my head back and stare him in the eyes. I couldn't believe that this is Natsu. I didn't think he could remember this much. Natsu then grinned at me. "Then let your legs rest for now so you can help us kick their asses. " I smiled at him. A real smile. It felt so good to smile like this again.

"Thank you... Natsu..." I hugged him. I felt him taking step onto the magical four wheeled machine. He slowly brought me down to sit in the seat and took a seat right next to me. Happy and Gray had weird looks on their faces. It was somewhere between 'Busted!' and an 'I knew it!' look. I looked up to Erza, who was talking the wheel, and she had the same look on her face as well. I really don't understand what the heck is going on. Erza put on the S.E. drain that takes away your magic to use as fuel ans soon enough, we were flying. Natsu was starting to get sick again. I sighed and looked over to him and Happy, who was sitting on the other side of him. "Natsu, can you still hear me when you're like that?" I asked. He nodded his head so i told them everything that Erza told us and I was explaining lullaby. Soon as I to finished, we were coming upon a small town that was just a lot smaller than the one we came from. It was probably there for supplies and such. Erza zoomed passed it in no time but but I heard a bit, even at this speed.

"I heard some people saying that Eisenwald high jacked the train!" I declared. A sign came by and it read 'Welcome to Kunugi.' I looked around a bit more and I saw sound systems. Crap! "Natsu , whenever we get off, you have tell me what that creep said to you. Please?" I asked. Natsu nodded his head once. I looked forward and notice that Erza wasn't slowing down and we were heading straight for the train station... and the crowd of people... Erza stomps on the brake making us drift right next to the crowd. Natsu was the first one off, I think he's learned his lesson, then Erza and Gray followed suit. Happy flew off. I sighed as I watched them push their way through the crowd. Well, I guess it's time to give Natsu some pay back now. I flashed stepped, thanks to the celestial world, to stand right next to Natsu. How the heck does he get motion sickness from people?!Never mind... I don't even want to know. I pulled Natsu's arm over my shoulder. "Mages coming through! Anyone who wants the train station to open up soon better make way!" I yelled. They made a clearing big enough for the magical four wheeled machine to come through. I walked Natsu to the station.

"Woah! How did you get up here?! I said no civilians allowed!" The police officer ordered.

"It's a good thing that we're mages then." Erza commented in an authoritative tone before continuing to explain the situation. I turned to see that Natsu was still motion sick. I face palmed. I will never understand this idiot. I sighed again; I ave a feeling that's going to be my motto for a while. "Come one, Natsu~. You have to get over this motion sickness soon. The big fight is about to start." I complained. It's no fun when you leave a friend out. He groaned in reply. Erza, Gray and Happy rushed on in as I calmly walked Natsu in.

"Aaah~! Blondie~! Still helping that good for nothing boyfriends?"

"Shut up pineapple head, or I'll rip your tongue out and hang you from it." I growled.

"Oooh~! She is scary~! And very pretty~!" Someone commented in the dark guild, I couldn't see who. Then I saw someone turn towards the stupid looking hair, flying on a scythe. "Can we keep her~?" He asked. I felt a vein on my head.

"Gray." I called. He happened to stand next to me at the time. "Take Natsu for a moment." I felt Erza's magic sky rocket but I was sure that mine did too. I stepped forwards and heard foot steps along with mine. "You'll lead, I'll follow."

"With pleasure." I heard Erza stated. I grabbed my whip and swung it at anyone who was in my way. I saw someone on my right trying to grab me. On reflex, I grabbed their wrists and flung him unto some of the other dark mages. I felt another dude running up from behind me. Spinning on my heel, I was able to give a nice kick to the face. Erza and I were taking them down fast.

"Run!" Someone had yelled. Some of the were starting to scatter, mainly the pineapple head, the scythe dude, and some chubby dude. Speaking of which, where did he go? Erza ran and blocked one exit as I blocked another. I don't know about her but I am not in the mood to play cat and mouse. Especially since the favor was mainly in their hands since they have to flute. That flute can give me answers and I'm going to get that flute no matter what!


	5. Chapter 5

"Gray! Natsu! Happy! Go after Eligor! We've got your backs!" Erza commanded

"I have to work with him?!" Natsu and Gray complained in sync... again.

"Is there a problem with that?" I heard the threat in Erza's voice. It scared Natsu out of his motion sickness and caused him and Gray to start acting like good buddies, very terrible acting but still acting. "Good, then go." Erza commanded once again before returning to her fight. How these people became a feared dark guild is beyond me. These people were extremely weak. Happy could take them on and he's a cat! Not even twenty seconds later did Erza and I defeat the last of the dark guild that were trapped in the room. I looked up at Erza and noticed that she was wearing armor that had wings all over it before she equipped back into her regular outfit. "So Lucy, how many did you defeat?" She asked. I raised a brow at her.

"Thirty three."

"Same, meaning we let a few escape but I believe Natsu and Gray can get them. First I have to know..." She stared at me with a serious expression. What the heck was more serious than this?! They still have the flute! "Do you have an apartment yet?" She asked. I fell over in shock.

""How is that more important than the situation at hand!?" I yelled at her.

"I need to know if we're staying at my place tonight. You still have to tell me everything that happened on that night." She explained but in such a way it still sounded like a demand. I shook my head at her. "Let's go help Natsu and Gray so we can hurry up and end this. And afterwards, you're grounded." She commanded. I agreed with her but still glared at her at the need to end this soon.

"Aye sir!" Crap! I'm starting to sound like that darn cat! Darnit! I sighed as I went down the corridor that I was blocking. I could hear Erza's footsteps going down the other direction. The corridor forked right up ahead, right was towards the trains and the left were for employees only. Soon I stood right at the fork in the corridor. Which way to go? I was hit on the side of my head. I fell over holding the new knot on my head.

"Oww..." I looked up to see Happy holding the top of his head and tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Happy! I thought you left with Natsu and Gray?" I asked in shock. I relly did think he was with them.

"I was but they were running so fast that I lost them. So I flew off after them in hopes to finding them but you end up hitting me on my head." He sniffed as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. I sat up him front of him and rubbed the top of his head gently. I smiled down at him. Sometimes I forget that he's still quiet young, he's basically a kid. Happy looked up at me and his eyes widen.

"Everything is going to be alright, Happy. We'll find them, together. I'll even go fishing with you after this mission, okay?" I reassured. Happy's eyes became even more watery before he flew into my chest.

"Luccyyy~~!" Happy began to cry. I hugged him with my left hand and made sure that my keys were still in my hook with my right before standing up. I started petting the top of Happy's head and went towards the employees only section since Happy came from the trains. Happy turned in my arms and started purring. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. " Hey Lucy?" I hummed in response. "There was something that I was supposed to tell you but I forgot." I sweat dropped at this.

"Do you have any idea what it was about?" I asked. I could feel him shaking his head. Sigh...I started throwing subjects at him to help him remember. Nothing was apparently working. We couldn't find anyone either. "How about we go outside? There's a possibility that this isn't even their target." I suggested. Happy nodded his head as I turned to leave the building. My eyes widen at the site in front of me. Wind was blowing so strong around the building that we could physically see it. Happy jumped out of my arms to stand on the ground himself. "What is this?" I gasped. I ran up to it. I tried to go through the wind but was cut. I pulled back and glared at it.

"Luce, are you okay?" Happy asked but it all went through one ear and out the other. I took my stance and punched at the wind in frustration. My arm went through but I could feel my skin slicing into pieces. I screamed out in pain as I pulled back. "Lucy!" Happy screamed out.

"I'm fine , Happy." I assured as I held my arm. Blood was running down my arm from all the scratches. I could even smell the blood. I turned and smiled at Happy who was staring at me in worry. His eyes widen slightly when he noticed that I was smiling. "I've been through a whole lot worse than this." I stated. Happy opened his mouth to say something.

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu scream. I turned towards the entrance of the building to see the other three running towards me. "What happened to your arm?!" He demanded for an answer.

"I'm fine; we just need to find a way out of here." I stated as I looked towards the wind.

"Lucy, they're after the masters." Erza stated. I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth. This just got worse.

"We tried interrogating the other guild member to try and find a way out of here but he passed out before he could answer." Gray informed. I heard Natsu growl. I turned towards him as he tried running into the wind. He was blown back without so much as a scratch. Why was I injured while he just get blown back? This doesn't make any sense... Natsu stood back up and tried running into the wind again. I grabbed him around his torso and held him back.

"Don't run into the wind idiot! How do you think I damaged my arm?!" I scolded. Natsu paused for a moment before looking back at me. I raised a brow at him. He started grinning before pulling out of my arms and turning towards me.

"Can't you use your spirits to teleport us to the other side of the wind?" Natsu suggested. "Like i did with the gorilla woman!" 'Not in the way that your thinking...' I frowned.

" The spirit would have to be in here and i would have to be on the other side of the wind for that to happen." I lied. I'm not sending myself into another coma trying to do that again.

"Lucy! I just remember what I was supposed to remember!" Happy cheered. I looked at him with a brow raised. He dug into his book bag and pulled out Virgo's key. I grinned before hugging Happy.

"Happy, you're a genius!" I complimented. I placed him back on the ground and summoned Virgo. Virgo appeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's the gorilla woman!" Natsu exclaimed in total shock.

"Natsu, that's just rude." Gray stated.

"Would you prefer it if I looked like this?" Virgo asked with an emotionless tone before changed her figure into the form she was in during that one mission. From the glimmer in her eyes, she was enjoying this. The boys looked shock mixed slightly scared.

"N-no, the first one was just f-fine." Gray said Virgo nodded before changing back to her original form.

"Why did you summon me, princess?" Virgo asked. I felt a vein pop on my head.

"Why won't you people stop calling me princess?!" I yelled in fury. I saw the boys backing away in the corner of my eye.

"Because you are a princess." Virgo stated but that glimmer was in her eyes.

"I don't give a rat's a-

"Lucy, we need to get out of here." Erza interrupted. I sighed in defeat... for now.

"Virgo, dig us a tunnel to get us out of here..." I growled. Yes, I was still mad. She nodded her head before she started digging a tunnel. Natsu and Happy were the first one jump through. We all soon followed afterwards. Before I reached the end I flash stepped to the master's meeting pace. I grabbed a hold of my key ring and wrapped my magic around Virgo's. _'You can go back to the Spirit world. I'll call you if I need anything.'_ I told, forgetting my anger for now.

_'Of course, princess.' _I heard Virgo say before I let go of my keys. I'll ignore that one for now. _'Natsu and Happy already left heading towards there.' _Virgo warned. I clicked my tongue to the roof of my is going to make things more complicated. I scouted the area to see any weakness to the surrounding place. Even when the masters are in this kind of alcoholic state, they still don't let their guard down. Good for them, annoying for me. There's no way I can just take the Lullaby and leave without hem noticing. I hate when things get complicated...sometimes. The spirits start their stupid bets and it just keeps getting worse from there every time it does. i growled in annoyance. I looked up to the top of the building. 'That would be a good thinking spot.' I thought. I walked up to the building and started climbing the wall. My arm was hurting , no thanks to Eligor. I was even leaving bloody hand prints on the wall. 'Well, it was time for t to be decorated anyways.' I thought as I continued to climb.

"Lucy! What are you doing up there?!" I heard the elf yell. I turned my head to look down. He and a couple of others were staring up at me. Thank goodness I always wear tights underneath my skirts. I just looked back up and started climbing again. "Lucy!" The elf yelled again I finally reached the top and sat down on the edge, staring back down at the,.

"You all look tiny from up here!" I yelled. They need to mind their own business.

"Get down here! We need to stop the bleeding!" Elf dude yelled again. I just looked down at my arm. I equipped some wrapping gauge from the celestial world and started wrapping up my arm. "LUCY! As the master I command you to come down!" He yelled again.

" I think better up here!" I retorted.

"Why would you have to think; all the way up there?!" One of the other masters asked. I sighed. Then I felt magic behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see elf dude along with the other masters. I turned all the way around them as I told them the story Erza told me and everything about Lullaby. they were bond to find out anyways.

"Seems like things have become problematic since we left." Master mumbled. "And they haven't destroyed any cities since they've came together as a team?" He asked. I shook my head.

" Just a train and the station. Don't blame them completely though, some of it was my fault too." I started. I felt pine apple head's magic. "Seems like we've got company..." I said as I looked to the direction of Pineapple head. I watched as Elf dude walked to the edge and jumped down off the roof. He started walking in the direction of the pineapple head. The other masters followed suit behind the elf dude. I just turned around to watch the show. If things got too out of hand, I still need answers. I couldn't see the masters or the pineapple head from all the trees. I won't be able to get the lullaby. Maybe I can steal it in the night..? Hmmm... I feel Dark magic rising.

"No!" I yelled as I stood up. There was a dark light that grew. "Crap." I mumbled. I grabbed my keys. Who woke that blasted thing?! The ugly thing showed it's face ad looked at everyone else but me.

"Luce! What are you doing up there?!" Natsu yelled. I face palmed. I could fee the demon looking at me. The earth shook, almost making me lose my balance.

"the dark princess! It's an honor." It said as it was bowing at me. I felt several veins pop around my head. I opened my mouth to yell at him until I realized i was being lifted in the air by the back of my shirt.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled as I squirmed.

"I can't let you get hurt in process, princess." The thing dared to say.

"Who in the hell said i was a princess?! And I said PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as I grabbed the finger that was holding me up and pulled myself up to it. AS soon as my mouth was near the skin; I bit him. He hollered as he started shaking his hand everywhere, trying to make me let go. I'm getting dizzy... My teeth started slipping and I flew in the air. I looked down back towards the earth. I could barely see anyone. Lullaby was lying on top of what was used to be the meeting lounge for the masters. That's probably why I was flying in the air. Then I started falling down towards the earth.

"Happy!" I heard Natsu yell.

"Aye sir!" I barely heard Happy. Before I know it, Happy was flying towards me. He flew around behind me and grabbed my like Lullaby did. I stopped falling towards the earth, instead I was flying . I watched as Erza, Gray, and Natsu started attacking Lullaby.

"Hey Happy! Toss me towards the demon!" i commanded.

"Why?"He asked.

" I can't let them have all the fun~!" I whined as I started pouting.

"Natsu said to keep you away though..." Happy complained with an unease tone. I felt a vein pop on my head again.

"I'm going to kick his a-" I started to growl until I noticed that Lullaby was turning into ashes. I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth. "So much for answers." I mumbled.

"You say something, Lucy?" Happy asked. I didn't answer him at all. I saw that Natsu waved Happy to come down. Happy slowly made his way back towards the earth. "Lucy, you're heavy." Happy commented as he placed my feet on the ground. I swiftly grabbed Natsu 's head and Happy's and smashed them together.

"That's for tag teaming against me."' I commented in anger as I dropped them. Gray was laughing at them. I glared at him, making him shut up quickly.I stormed into the woods. sorry, Mama, Papa. Those two make it impossible to stay humble around. And dag nab it! I got demon skin in between my teeth! UGH! I walked around the woods for a pond or a stream or something!

"Hey Luce!" I heard Natsu screamed. I didn't slow down or anything. Demons taste disgusting. "Lucy!" He was closer by now. He ran up to me and started walking next to me. "You're not mad at us, are you?" He asked. I just continued looking around.

"Nope." I replied while popping the 'p'.

"Then why aren't you looking at us?" He continued asking.

"I'm looking for water." I replied.

"Why?"

"I have demon skin in between my teeth and I can't get it out." My face scrunched up as i thought about it.

" Then you shouldn't have tried to eat the demon." He advised as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I turned towards him and glared at him.

"I wasn't trying to eat him!" I yelled back. wait a second... He said 'us' earlier. He's the only one here. "I thought you said 'us'?" I asked. He shrugged.

"That was to see if you'll turn to look at me." He stated non-chantly. I felt my eye brow twitching. I turned around and started storming off in search for water again. Demon is starting to leave an after taste. Bleh! I felt something grabbing my waist and lifting me up in the air. I looked to see Natsu holding me up and placing my stomach on his shoulder. He had devilish grin on his face.

"Natsu! Put me down!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"I don't wanna~" He whined like kid. I started hitting and kicking but all he did was tightening his grip. My eye brow started twitching again but I stopped struggling to think. I could elbow the back of his head, but he's already stupid and i don't want to make it any worse. I realized that were out in the clearing and i saw the others staring at us with those weird expressions again. Then I had an idea.

"Erza-chan~! Natsu said that he won't let me spend the night at your house tonight~!" I whined. a demonic aura overwhelmed Erza as everyone back away from her.

"I did not! I said nothing about that! Hell, I didn't even know about til now!" Natsu started rambling in hopes that he'd say something right while backing away from Erza. He still didn't put me down . I was starting to become irritated "Lucy is lying! Tell her Luce!" Natsu started begging. I turned my head towards him.

"Now what reason would I have for lying?" I stated, still acting like i was innocent. Natsu paused for a second before slowly putting me on the ground. I smiled and nodded. "Now you just have to promise Erza that I can spend the night with her." I told. Erza was watching us carefully. Everyone else was just amused by us. Natsu bravely faced Erza and did as he was told.

"As long as I can get to spend the night with Lucy some other time." Natsu bargained. I face palmed.

"Sure. You'll have to wait til she gets an apartment though." Erza commented. They all turned to face me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't have an apartment yet?!" Happy, Natsu, and Gray scolded. I shook my head. What was wrong with that? I raised my bow at them and then tilted my head.

"Guys, I don't think she gets it." Happy suggested.

"I honestly don't." I told. Gray and Natsu narrowed their eyes at me. "I've been living in the wood for ten years and Harjion was the first time I set foot within four walls." I informed. Erza was now glaring at me and I just stared back at her. "You have to listen to my side of the story before you even think about grounding me." I remarked.

"Seems fair." Erza agreed.

"Come on, brats. Let's hurry on home." Master commanded.

"There's thirty miles of desert before we even start seeing grass. You all are going to end up getting hungry before we even get half way there. We should eat before we leave." I stated. Master looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Are you saying that you won't get hungry?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Wouldn't matter. I'm used to not eating when I like." I replied. The others just glared at me but I ignored them.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" He continued asking while crossing his arms. I pointed to the right.

"There's a group of rabbits over there. There are also plenty of birds in the area. Let me look for water and there could be fish." I told. Happy's eyes started to glimmer at the word fish.

"Don't worry gramps! Happy and I will watch over her!" Natsu stated. I looked over at Natsu who was grinning from ear to ear. I really didn't understand him.

"Fine." Master started. "after we eat, we head home."


	6. Chapter 6

We made it home alright. Erza hog tired me and proceeded to drag me to her place as soon as we reached Magnolia. The master sighed a silent prayer when he noticed what Erza was doing. Gray, Natsu, and Happy didn't even try to hide their prayers for me. Somehow Erza didn't even notice. Oddly enough, I was used to all this kind of behavior from the spirits so it didn't really bother me any.

Erza's place is amazing~! There were armor everywhere~! It was like visiting a museum! There were even different types of clothing everywhere. Some of the clothes were weird and some of the other were actually quite cute. It was like her own personal shopping market. As she was eating the cake I made her, I looked at all her armor. Plue and Virgo even came out to look at all of them with me. I never knew that there could be a place like this but then again, I should have known better. This is Erza I'm talking about. So anyways, after my self guided tour of her place, I was attacked by Virgo and Erza into a dress. yes, they literally attacked me before I even had the chance to even argue. I feel like I'm their personal doll. I hate dressing up. I glared at them as they took a picture of me in the dress. Before they could even get me in the second dress, I fought back. That fight lasted for hours The other spirits came out to start bids but I don't think Ezra noticed. I eventually won and got Erza into the dress instead. Let's just say that she started blushing a million shades of red as a result. While she was distracted, I got a picture of her in the dress. That started an argument. That resulted in the other girls, like Levi and Mira, to burst in trying to stop us. Let's just say, it was quite fun~! Once everything settled down, and everyone else left, I told Erza everything to the point to where I appeared in the celestial world. We stayed silent for most of the night after that. She tried apologizing but I stopped her every time she tried. After that she fell asleep, i just couldn't fall asleep. One; Erza is a cuddler. I'm not used to that. Two; I'm in a bed. Another thing i'm not used to. I'm not used to the mattress nor the covers. I'm not used to any of it. I got absolutely no sleep.

The next morning, I was able to break free of Erza's death trap to make some breakfast. Erza woke up extremely happy. Lucky for me I was used to getting no sleep so I didn't get any dark circles. No dark circles equals no getting yelled at by the guild members which equals happy me.

"Today is your match with Natsu." I started.

"Speaking of Natsu, what do you think of him?" Erza interrupted me. I looked up from my food and stared at her with a raised brow.

"You mean if I like him like you do Jell-." I started to say until I was hit on the head. " I get it! No need to hit me, woman!" I whined. "We need a code word so you don't hit me every time I bring him up." I complained. She nodded her head in agreement with a serious expression on her face. "How about...comet?" I suggested.

"Comet?" She questioned. I nodded my head once.

"To be less... socially impaired, as you might say, I started reading some romance books that Levi recommended. So if this sounds cheesy, blame her." I warned. Erza gave a soft smile. "Comets in the celestial world are often used to reclaim or to protect. They are even meant to bring dreams to others who are lost. That's what he did to you without even realizing it. He gave you dream and he was ready to protect you in a heart beat. To me, that sounds like a comet." I explained Erza crossed her arms and relaxed in the seat.

"You're right... That was cheesy." She commented. I stuck my tongue out at her. "But also creative for using celestial terms instead of earth lands terms... We'll use it." I smiled at that. Less thinking for me~! "Is Natsu a comet to you?" She asked. I fell out of my chair in shock. I slowly got back in my seat and stared at her so she could tell I'm not lying.

"I'm still getting used to being around others. I have no idea how to tell apart my emotions yet." I stated.

"I thought you were around your spirits during hose ten years." She asked. I nodded my head to say that I was. "Then how could you not tell apart your emotions?"

"They were there when it happened.. They didn't know how to act around me without it being completely awkward. One day Aquarius told me off. I got mad and we started fighting. Afterward, we were both covered in mud and looked like hell. We ended up laughing at each other. So we silently agreed to tease each other and continue to give each other a hard time. Even though all that happened, there's still a wall that just won't come down. There is something between us that will never allow us to be able to be a family like Fairy Tail is. So just because I know how to act doesn't mean I fully understand emotions." I explained. She nodded her head in understanding.

"You'll learn in time, especially with Natsu as your partner." Erza commented. I fought the urge to tell her that Natsu wasn't my partner. "And I better be the first one you tell when you do figure it out." She threatens. I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms.

"Who else am I supposed to tell first? Mira?" I remarked with a sarcastic tone. She rolled her eyes at me. We stared at each other making the atmosphere around us thick. we eventually busted out laughing at nothing. After breakfast, we both got ready to head to the guild, causing a few fights along the way. When the guild was in sight, we saw a large group of in first along with a spot of pink that we both knew was Natsu. "I would wish you luck but i'm saving that for Natsu." I stated.

"So you do like him." She teased. I rolled my eyes at her.

"If you really must know; I know that you wouldn't have accepted the bargain if you didn't see Natsu as a challenge. I also know that you see great potential in him. So if this isn't about the challenge, then you want to help that potential grow. Since I know how ruthless you can get in a challenge; I'm going o wish Natsu Luck." I explained. Wasn't the full truth but I wasn't lying to her.

"How do you know that?" She asked. Her voice was completely serious.

"The way you look at him and gray." I simply replied.

"Fine." She stated with an amusing tone in her voice. "If Natsu loses, you have to sing in front of the entire guild." Erza challenged. I felt a vein pop on my head.

"And if you lose, you'll have to model in front of the entire guild." I accepted, knowing that she knew what I meant by model. We turned to glare at each other and raced each other to the guild. There was no way I was going to sing in front of the guild. We stopped in front of the group but continued to glare at each other.

"Hey Erza! Are we going to fight or what?!" Natsu yelled. Erza flashed a look that said that this isn't over yet. She walked to stand in front of Natsu. I got in front of the group to watch. I could hear everyone betting or Erza. Natsu didn't seem to care though. I've never betted before so I wasn't going to start now. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I swiftly turned my head to see Gray standing there.

"Who do you think is going to win?" He asked.

"I think they're going to be interrupted before they finish their fight." I stated. Everyone else went silent. "What? I have bad luck, okay? But if I have to chose... Natsu." Everyone else just stared at me in bewilderment. Levi was the only one that looked like she understood what i was coming from.

"Lu-chan and Er-chan have been fighting most of the night... and Lu-chan won." Levi stated. Everyone gasped and some of them passed out.

"Luce~~~!" Natsu started whining.

"It's not my fault~~. Erza was being mean~." I slightly pouted to where everyone couldn't see it. I wasn't going to pout in public if they are going to act the way Natsu and Gray the first time they saw me pout. "It was pure self defense~."

"But you would've looked cute in those dresses." She stated seriously. I glared at her.

"That doesn't mean I'm your personal doll!" I shouted.

"All tat fighting was over some dresses?!" Levi yelled

"Yes." Erza and I replied in sync. We were lying but we didn't want the others to know about our past. We both knew that.

"You two are weird.

"We wouldn't have fought if she'd just let me speak." I remarked.

"Then you would've said no." She retorted.

"Aaaaahh! Can we just fight already?!" Natsu yelled in frustration. Thank you Natsu~!

"Yes." Erza agreed. thank Mavis. Natsu ran up to her and started throwing punches. I knew that he was testing her abilities. Erza dodged every one of them. Erza soon had enough and started testing Natsu the same way. Natsu dodged everything. Natsu lit up his hands to show that he was done playing around.

"Kick her ass Natsu!" I cheered. The flame around his hand got bigger. Erza equipped in some armor that looked like flames around it.

"That armor is a defense against fire. lame Brain is doomed for." Gray stated. I rolled my eyes at him. Erza was the first one to strike. Natsu easily dodged before throwing a series of attacks. Erza was dodging while trying to land in some attacks but this fight is going no where.

"He's no even close to being defeated yet." I stated with confidence. "Go Natsu!" I cheered.

"She liiikkkkkeeesss him~!" Happy rolled his tongue. I glared at the cat.

"I'll pull out your whiskers, kitty." I growled. I could hear some of the others behind me chuckle. I turned and glared at them,causing all of them to stop. Natsu nearly burned the crowd with a Dragon's roar, which was very entertaining. I felt a small amount of magic energy coming towards the crowd I already knew who it was. What was worse was that I had to sneeze. If I don't sneeze, maybe I could get away without being noticed. Natsu landed on all fours causing the dirt to fly up. Crap. Why couldn't he have burned that!? Clapping was heard, stopping the fight. Everyone turned their attention to the sound. I held my nose to try and stop the sneeze.

"Silence." He commanded. "I am the messenger of the magic council." He declared.

"The magic council?!" Everyone exclaimed with hock. I couldn't hold it in any more. I sneezed very loudly. Stupid Papa. Why couldn't have I inherited a normal sneeze. The frog looked at me. His eyes widen in fear. Crap. I slowly shook my head, silently pleading for him not to over react. He pointed at me and started shaking. I'm busted. He slowly was able to get his mouth to operate again.

"A GHOST!" He screamed as he swiftly turned around and ran.

"Crap!" I shouted as I started chasing him down. I could feel everyone else staring at me but I didn't care. I easily caught up to him and quietly knocked him out. As he fell to the ground, a scroll fell out of his hands. I picked up the scroll and read it. I placed the scroll back in his hands. I put some magic in my hand. I placed my hand on his head and erased all the images of me from his memories. I can't be caught now. I lifted him up and placed him on a near by bench. He'll be waking up soon. I raced back to the crowd of guild mates.

"Luce!" I heard Natsu yell. Next thing I knew, he was standing in front of me. He was scanning me for any injuries... I hope that's what he was doing. "What was all that about?!" He scolded after my inspection. Everyone else was gathered around us.

"I'm _supposed_ to be dead. He recognized who i was and over reacted. So I chased him down, knocked him out, and erased all his memories of me from his mind." I explained

"What do you mean your supposed to me dead?! What happened?!" He continued shouting.

"Which time?" I asked him as if it was nothing. Natsu, Happy, and Erza glared at me. "Oh! And the frog had a scroll with him. He's here to arrest Erza for the destruction of the meeting lounge thingy." I stated with total innocence.

"Arrested?!" The crowd yelled in shock.

"She's going to be arrested, Luce! Why are you so freaking calm?!" Natsu yelled. He was mad. The question though was; with what? I simply shrugged.

"I can pull a few string to where she only gets off with a warning. Natsu, that means no going to save her though! If you do, you'll both be in jail!" I warned him. He stared me in eyes. I didn't flinch at all nor did I remove my gaze from his. I could feel everyone else's unease. He relaxed but there was a determined look in his eyes. That look made him look more like a dragon.

"Fine." He stated. I saw everyone else's jaw fall to the ground in the corner of my eyes. "But on one condition." Everyone returned to normal but there was a weird look in Erza's and Mira's eyes. My gaze was still remaining in his Natsu grinning like he usually does when he's extremely happy. "Be my partner!" He bargained. I raised a brow at him.

"You're still going on about that?" I asked. He just nodded his head firmly. Erza mouthed the word, 'Comet'. I sent her a quick glare before looking back at Natsu . He raised a brow at me. I sighed. For some reason, I've grown rather fond of him. If I have to leave, then all I have to do is erase all their memories of me. "Okay." I agreed without even realizing it. Natsu's grin widen as he started cheering. From the look on everyone else's faces, I agreed with something more than I bargained for. Especially from the look on Erza's Mir's and Levi's faces. I looked towards Happy. "When are we going fishing?" I asked. Happy started flying around, cheering.

"I was starting to think that you forgot!" Happy commented. "Come on, follow me! I know the best fishing spot!" Happy commanded as he stated flying towards the forest. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face before chasing Happy down.

"Hey! Wait up! I want to join you guys!" I heard Natsu yell behind me that was followed by a squeal. I ignored it for now. I just had to focus on not losing Happy. After running about five miles into the forest, I caught up to Happy . He was already sitting on the edge, getting his fishing pole ready. I started watching closely, studying how to use a fishing pole. Then I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Caught ya!" I heard Natsu state as he lift me up in the air by the waist and started twirling me around. I squealed before I started laughing. My hip started burning. I didn't mind i. For some reason, i kind of liked it. Natsu placed my feet back on the ground. He grabbed my hand and led me to the edge. we both sat down as soon as Happy got a bite. "Rill 'em in, Happy!" Natsu cheered. I watched carefully as Happy kepted pulling the pole back. He took several steps back. The fish flew out of the water and came on the cliff. It was barely bigger than Happy. I watched as he got the hook out of the fishes mouth. Natsu got out a fishing pole as well and started baiting it. I watched everything he did, even after he threw the line in the water. "Luce, why are you watching us like that?" Natsu asked.

"First time I've seen someone use a fishing pole." I replied honestly. Natsu and Happy looked utterly shocked.

"Then how did you go fishing?" Happy asked. I tilted my head at them.

"I jumped in the water and swam with them. Or if the water was shallow, I'd use a bow 'n arrow." I told. They both looked at me like they didn't believe me. I pouted at them. Happy looked slightly shocked as Natsu's face turned a bit pink. Natsu faced towards the water. I stopped pouting and raised a brow at them

"Ignore him, Lucy. He's just hitting puberty." Happy stated.

"I've already hit puberty! What the heck are you talking about?!" Natsu remarked.

"I'm surprised that you two even know what puberty i." I commented like I wound't offend them at all.

"Hey!" They both yelled offendly. I giggled at that.

"Natsu might not know what puberty is but I certainly know what it is!"Happy retorted.

"I do too know what puberty is!" Natsu proclaimed. I started laughing at their antics. It started becoming quiet among the three of us. It wasn't awkward at all. It was actually very comfortable. I'm kind of glad that I accepted the request to be Natsu's partner. I didn't feel the need to run from them. I felt safe and wanted. Like they actually thought of me as their family. "Luce, what are you thinking about?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing important." I commented.

"Then why are you smiling like that?" Happy asked this time. I raised a brow at them.

"I was smiling?" I asked, completely serious.

"Weirdo." They both commented. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Natsu yelled.

"Says the only person on the planet that eats fire!"

"That just means I'm special!"

"Then why can't I just be special? Why am I just weird?"

"Because your Luce."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"No one said it had too!"

"Aaahh~. Their first lover's quarrel~." Happy purred as if he was watching some sort of show.

"We are not having a lover's quarrel!" Natsu and I denied in sync. He just waved us off.

"I can't wait to tell Mira~." He teased. Natsu just started yelling profanities as I narrowed my eyes at the feline. If Mira believes what comes out of his mouth means Erza would too. She'll think that I was lying to her if she does find out. Crap.

"How many fish?" I asked. Happy looks over at me with a brow raised. I repeated myself.

"Ten will be fine." Happy replied. I nodded my head and took a couple steps away from the edge. "What are you..?" He started. I dashed to the edge and dived right in.

"Luce!" I heard them both yell. I just held my breath and swam closer to the bottom, where the bigger fish are. Soon it was getting dark. I had to rely on my hearing and touch. I closed my eyes. I felt disturbances in the water. Over there! I swam towards the swarm and kicked ten, twenty foot long fishes out of the water. I swam back towards the surface and took a deep breath. I couldn't hear the boys. Did I accidently hit one of them with the fish? I swam over to the cliff edge and started climbing my way up. I heard foot steps coming over the edge. I looked up to see Natsu and Happy grinning down at me.

"Hold on, I'll get you!" Happy declared as he sprouted wings. He slowly flew down and grabbed a hold to the back of my shirt. He pulled me away from the cliff edge. Before I knew it, we were already to the top. "You're even heavier than last time." He teased. I glared at him.

"That's because I'm wet!" I remarked. I heard Natsu snicker. I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms. "Is that enough fish for the both of you?" I asked they both looked at me with a brow raised.

"You're not going to eat?" Happy asked. I shook my head. Natsu tilted his head.

"Why not?" Natsu asks.

"Full from breakfast. " I replied honestly. Happy looked hurt.

"It's not because I call you fat, right?" He asked with slight fear in his tone. Cancer pops out from the spirit world.

"Princess does good to eat once a week." He states. I glare at him.

"Who asked you?!" I yell. I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from my soon to be prey. I glare at the smirking Cancer. They were betting on my life again! I turn my head to the dragon slayer, ready to yell at him but what I saw caught me off guard. His hair was blocking his face but he was sending off waves of anger. I stare at him in worry. Why did I feel so bad? "Natsu...?" We get to the pile of fish as he turned me around and makes me sit down. I watched him as he sat close to me, hair still covering his eyes. "Why are you mad?" I asked. I could see Happy's unease eyes in the corner of mine. Natsu just kept quiet. "You were really mad when you found out I was supposed to be dead earlier too. I really don't understand it. The spirits saved me and I was in a coma for year. I had no control over the first one. The others, I don't really remember that well..." I started mumbling s the really large fish were cooking over a fire. "I didn't care because I thought it was just a fact of life. But when you got mad... Sorry..." I stared at the fire. Fire, no matter where you go, was always pretty. I couldn't tell you how many times I burned myself playing with campfires while growing up. I could feel someone staring at me but I didn't care. "And as for the eating thing; I was so young when I was out training. I cried for nearly a month after I killed my first fish. It took me forever to ring myself to kill another animal so by the time I got hungry; my stomach was already adapted to eating only once a week. I just got so used to it that I didn't think anything of it..." I still mumbled. I highly doubted that either one of them heard me but it was good to finally get it off my chest.

"Here." Natsu said. I looked up to see him handing me one of the fishes. My eyes widen slowly. "Eat. And for now on, I'm going to make sure that you eat everyday." Natsu proclaimed. I could still hear the anger in his voice. I grabbed the fish, nearly dropping it in the process.

"I'm not going to be able to eat all this..." I said loud enough for them to hear. They could obviously hear my embarrassment. I started eating the fish. I could feel my face heating up. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu started. I looked over to Natsu. I hummed in response. "I've been thinking... Do you really think I would've beaten Erza?" He asked. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"That's a stupid question. Of course I do, otherwise i wouldn't have said so." I replied honestly. " Why are you asking?"

"I heard what you said to Erza..." He stated. I giggled at that.

"Yeah, I can't believe she bought that too." I laughed. Both of their heads whip lashed towards me. "Yeah it's true that, that was her reason for accepting you bargain but that's not the real reason why I said you would win. Sure, Erza is strong Mainly because she can read people very good; their strengths and weaknesses, battle patterns and etc. If Erza saw that there is little t no chance of winning; she'd give up. She doubts herself. You though, you're Natsu. I don't really need much of a reason besides that." I told. Then it donned on me. "Crap. I rambled again." I let my head drop in disappointment. I pouted before lifting my head to start eating again. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"She liiikkkeeessss him~!" Happy teased. My eyebrow twitched.

"Keep it up kitty and throw your fish back in the water. " I threaten in between bites. Happy had fake tears rolling down his face as he ran and hugged Natsu's leg.

"Natsu~! Lushi is being mean to me~!" Happy whined. Natsu sent me a half hearted glare.

"Luce, be nice." Natsu scolded half heartedly.

"Hey! Happy started it!" I complained.

"That still doesn't give you the right to be mean." Natsu stated. i crossed my arms and turned away from them.

"Who said I was nice in the first place." I mumbled as I pouted. I couldn't hold back any more and yawned. I continued eating anyways.

"Why are you tired?" Happy asked.

"Erza wouldn't let me sleep on the floor last night so i couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep." I explained, still not turning around. I saw a hand in front of my face. Soon the hand pulls my head down. "Kyaa!" I screamed in shock. I closed my eyes expecting to have my head hit the ground. I landed on something firm but yet soft. I opened my eyes to see Natsu hovering over me. I could hear Happy gasp. "I can't eat like this Natsu." I stated.

"I noticed that you were full a couple minutes ago. Don't worry, I'll eat it. You just go to sleep." Natsu assured. I felt the weight of the fish being lifted out of my hands. A soft smile appeared on my face. Natsu's face turned slightly pink as he started eating the rest of my fish. I turned to my side, making myself comfortable. I realized that the firm but yet soft thing was Natsu's leg. My smile grew slightly. For once, I didn't feel as if i suffered through anything. I closed my eyes, allowing my guard to drop. I t wasn't long until I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I watched Luce's face as she fell asleep on my leg. She actually looked happy for once. I couldn't help but to grin at this accomplishment.

"You know, I didn't think you would ask anyone to be your partner." Happy stated as I finished up Luce's fish.

"I know what you mean..." I stated as flashes of Lisanna popped in my head. I looked down at Luce and the images vanished. "But when we meet her in Harjion, I don't know. I just kind of felt the need to protect her." I confessed as I grabbed another fish. "That and she smells weird." I lied. Luce smells like vanilla, strawberries, and earth. Unique, girly, but it's Luce. Luce is just weird.

"What do you mean?"Happy asked. I lit the fish on fire to start cooking it.

"She doesn't smell as girly as the rest of the girls in Fairy Tail..." She diffidently didn't smell like them. They also sprayed on that one stuff and it gives me a head ache. Luce's scent was hers and hers alone. I started to think of a way to explain it the Happy. "She smells more like earth than whatever girls put on. Then there's the way she smiles... It's like she just putting on a show for everyone. Her smile doesn't even reach her eyes. And when were at the guild, it's like she wants to be a part of it but yet invisible at the same time. Aaack! I'm confusing myself!" I yelled in frustration. I leaned back against the tree to help relax. Luce must have been a heavy sleeper because she didn't even stir. Happy chuckled at me. I gave him a half hearted glare.

"You don't even notice when the guild is having a bad day but yet you notice that much from a stranger."He teased. Sometimes it's frustrating to pretend to be as dense as they all think.

"Hey!" I yelled like i was offended. He was right though.

"You must really like her." Happy grinned. I smiled this time. "Especially since you got an indirect kiss from her~!" He teased. I glared at him. My face was slowly heating up. Happy brought his paw up to this face. He poked his chin like he was thinking. "You know, I think you realizing this stuff is just because of the Dragon's instinct." He thought out loud. I leaned up off the tree and looked down at Luce's sleeping face.

"Yeah... But I want to make sure first..." I mumbled. I pulled some of the hair that was in her face behind her ear.

"I wouldn't mind having Lushi as a mom." Happy stated. From his tone I could tell that he was completely serious. I looked up and glared at him.

"You're starting to think like Mira." I complained. Happy just waved the comment away. We became silent after that. I cooked my part of the fish as he ate it raw. Soon I leaned back against the tree again. I draped my arm across Luce's shoulder. Happy flew over and laid on Luce's waist like a hammock. We both slowly fell asleep with Luce...


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Dudes and Dudettes,**

**I read more manga than I watch anime. Therefore I go to the manga for reference. I don't mean to seem rude and I appreciate that you are trying to help. All I'm saying is; Don't trust Wiki or fandom sites. They do tend to be wrong. Since the manga was created by the original owner, Hiro Mashima, I go to the manga. It's closer to the truth. Animation Producers tend to change things slightly to make thing more...'Like-able'. Thanks for the your insight though~! ^_^ I hope I don't offend any of you. *bows in respect***

**Mystery Day Dreamer**

* * *

It's been almost a week since that happened. Turns out, Erza somehow got a hold of my money and got me an apartment. I dropped my head where it hit the bar stand in the currently empty guild. It wasn't like that it took much effort to get that much. One simple SSS mission from the Magic Council would easily fill it back up and then some. That doesn't mean I'm not lazy. Why the heck did she want me to stay anyways? And Natsu says I'm weird... I turned my head to where I was looking to my right. I loved the peace and quiet every once in a while. Silence, even though I was the only one in the Fairy Tail building, seemed very odd for the place. This would be a good time to escape but I'm also a cheap skate. I'm not going o waste the money Erza stole. That was a lot of money! Even though I got millions more... I turned my head to where I was facing the bar stand again.

"Ughhh...' I groaned. Sleeping on the roof of that apartment was doing me no justice. My legs are killing me! It was better than being inside of it and trying to sleep . I took a deep sigh, enjoying the- SLAM!

I jumped up in surprise causing me to fall off the stool. I heard Natsu's laughter as I was turning my head towards the door. I started glaring at him. I should've figured that he'd be the one to ruin my peace.

"I thought you weren't a morning person." I grumbled. This has not been my week. I started to slowly get up off the comfortable floor.

"I couldn't sleep." He stated as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I went to visit you at your apartment but you weren't there. So I kinda tracked you down." He mumbled. I raised a brow at him.

"Why come to me?" I asked. Couldn't he just go to one of the other guild members? Surely he was more comfortable around them more so than me. He stared me down straight in the eyes.

"Because..." He gave me one of his infamous grins. "I like being around Luce." He stated in a tone I wasn't really familiar with. My eyes widen for a second. Then I felt my eyes slowly soften. It was like he was giving me the wrist band all over again. I nearly cried then. It was the first time someone had given me something in over ten years. I haven't taken it off the wrist band to this day. Natsu's eyes widen for a second before he recovered. He continued to grin at me. "You should smile like that more often." He commented. I blinked at him a couple of times.

"I was smiling?" I asked. Natsu comically fell over. He got on all fours.

"You really aren't self aware, are you?" He sweat dropped. I tilted my head at him.

"That's a good thing, ain't it?" I asked. Natsu raised a brow at me. "I reacted subconsciously. I didn't have to think on how to react. That means I was showing what I truly felt; rather I knew it or not. That's good...right?" I explained. Natsu was looking at me in awe. For some reason, I was getting a bubbly, tingly sensation in my stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling but for some reason... I feel kind of weary of it. Natsu had a soft smile and a censer look on his face. I didn't know he could be like this. I could see the dragon in him again...

"Yeah..." He replied with a soft tone. My heart started spending up as it felt as though my chest was swelling. I had only one thought.

_So this is what happiness is._

I allowed the smile to grow. Maybe... Just maybe...

Never feeling this good my entire life, it seemed; I let it leave for now. I knew that it couldn't last forever, no matter how much I wished it would. I turned and sat back on the stool I was sitting on earlier. I could hear Natsu walking towards me. I turned in my seat as he sat on the stool next to me. He rested his head in his right hand as he looked at me.

"Why are you in the guild so early anyways?" He asked. I shrugged in response.

"I tried sleeping on the roof again but... It's not like sleeping on the ground or in a tree. By the time I got to the forest to find a tree, I was already wide awake. So I came here hoping someone passed out drunk again." I explained. At first I saw understanding flashing across his face. Then I could see pride as he started grinning from ear to ear again. I raised a brow at him. "What's with that grin?" I asked.

"I'm just glad that you-" He said as he poked my side. I squeaked in surprise as I scooted away causing me to fall out of the seat again. My right hand was covering my mouth as my left hand was protecting my side. I could feel my face heating up. Natsu had this devilish look on his face. "Are you ticklish, Luce?" He asked in a tone that told me exactly what he was planning on doing. I started scooting away from Natsu. I didn't trust my own voice at the moment. Natsu started standing up. My que to run! I turned my body to where I was on all fours. I then started stumbling to get on my own two feet. I was now running from Natsu, who had an evil look on his face.

"Natsu! This ain't funny! Stop chasing me!" I screamed as I zigzagged through the tabled. Natsu was still hot hot on my tail. I looked back and saw that he was about to jump me. "Nooo!" I screamed as he pounced at me. I sped up a bit. Natsu missed, crashing into the floor. I didn't slow down. I was on the other side of the guild when I stopped. I turned to see him standing up. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Natsu... Let's talk about this..." I suggested. I was ready to run when Natsu was. That evil look appeared on his face again. He was having fun. Not that I'll ever admit to it but... I secretly was too. The spirits, besides Lyra, would never play with me. My parents would let me play my little sister every once in a while but not I wanted too. This time I felt the smile coming on my face. Natsu jumped unto one of the tables that were separating us and run this way. Crap! I started running away from him before he cold jump. I felt pressure on my back, pushing me to the floor. A pair of hands made their way to my waist and started tickling me. "Hahahahahahaha~!" I busted out laughing. I tried forcing his hands away but it was difficult since I was facing the ground. I tried turning around to face him but he was pinning me down to the ground pretty good. I would've growled but I was too busy laughing. "Hahaha~! Please~! Hahahaha~! Stop~! Hahahahahaha~! You win! You win! Hahahahahaha~!" I pleaded. He stopped tickling me but still had a hold on my waist. I took a deep breath. Next I was lifted a bit of the ground and flipped unto my back . Natsu was still wearing that evil look on his face. He even had this victorious gleam in his eyes. Why is it that Natsu reminds me so much of a dragon?

"Does that mean I get whatever I want?" He teased. Why do I have a feeling that he really wants something..? When I didn't reply, he swiftly grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head as he used his lags to completely pin mine down. I couldn't even move them. His body was barely inches away from mine. I could still feel his body heat. He bought his face closer to mine. My stomach was doing all sorts of flips. Was this embarrassment? "I'll ask again..." I could feel his breath on my face. "Does that mean I get whatever I want?" He asked. I could see the smile in his eyes. Still trying to retrieve the oxygen I lost from laughing so much I couldn't bring myself to speak. I was sure if anyone saw this, this would've looked very intimate. I could feel the heat rise up to my face. I nodded my head. He started grinning again.

"Cook for me!" He commanded. I blinked once... and again...

"Huh?"

"Erza kept telling Mira the other day how good your cooking is, so I wanted to try your cooking!" He continued grinning. I could hear the excitement in his voice. I tilted my head at him... Well as best as I could while still on the floor.

"You know you could've just asked, right?" I told.

"How would that be any fun?" He asked in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. He shrugged. "If that's how you're going to be though. You're going to cook all my meals when we're not at the guild or on a mission for a year!" He proclaimed. I stared him down in the eyes for a minute to see how serious he was. I opened my mouth to answer.

"Kyaaaaaaa~!" Someone squealed. Natsu and I looked up to the door. Mira was standing there with hearts in her eyes while talking about nonsense with a higher pitch than normal. I suddenly began feeling cold. I looked to where Natsu was but I was being pulled out of the guild by my wrists.

"We've be caught!" Natsu yelled as he dragged me through the city. I was running behind Natsu but he refuse to let go of my wrist.

"Natsu~!" I whined.

"Just run, Luce!" He commanded. I raised a brow at him.

"Aye Sir!" I yelled anyways. Natsu turned down Strawberry street. Is he... Natsu skidded to a stop in front of my apartment. Crapola. I felt hands on my waist. I looked down and saw I was being lifted in the sir. I squealed in shock and slight fear. Natsu placed me unto his shouder. "Natsu... What are you..?" I started asking. The ground started moving closer. He was going to jump. I hugged his torso to make sure that I wouldn't fall. I heard something slide before Natsu moving forward.

"You're finally here!" I heard Happy. I moved to where I could see Happy. "Lucy~! Why don't you have any furniture?" Happy whined.

"It's my first time being in here." I started bluntly. Natsu placed me on the ground, on my feet.

"What do you mean? This is your apartment, right?" Happy asked.

"Luce said that she was sleeping n the roof. " Natsu told. Happy looked at Natsu.

"Lucy is weird." Happy stated. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Oi." I dejected.

"So, Happy? Did you get it?" Happy asked.

"Aye sir~!" Happy ayed as he grabbed a paper out of his bag. He held up a mission request paper. I walked over to Happy. It was a S-class mission. Reward: 7,000,000 jewels and a golden key.

"You want to go on a mission with us?" Natsu asked enthusiastically . I crossed my arms and pretended to think. I heard Natsu walking over to stand next to us.

"That depends..." I looked at both of them in the eyes.

"Depends on what?" Happy asked.

"How much trouble will we get in?" I asked. They both blinked at me at first. Then they both tilted their heads at the same time.

"Why does that even matter?" They asked in sync.

"Just answer the question."

"A lot." They said at the same time again.

"And the island is cursed~!" Happy stated. Natsu had a devilish look on his face but I couldn't care less at the moment. I grinned at them. I might get to see the elf get mad~!

"Then I'm in~!" I agreed. They both grinned at me. I raced to the window. I turned to face them. "Race ya to Harjion~!" I challenged as I jumped out the window.

"You're on!" Natsu yelled as I heard a thud on the ground behind me. I'm sure he just jumped out the window too.

"Guy~! That's cheating~!" Happy whined as I heard Natsu gaining on me. Happy easily gained up on us. The race was on~!

* * *

In the end, thanks to the cat's whining, we rode the train to Harjion; even with Natsu's and mine complaints. What? I was slightly, a tad bit, motion sick. I'm just good at hiding apparently. Right now, we're arguing with Happy about swimming across opposed to riding across. Happy was winning again... Stupid cat! I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you two were going?" I heard Gray asked. Both of us, meaning Natsu and I, jumped in shock. Happy just rolled with it as usual. Deceiving cat!

"What are you doing here, squinty eyes?!" Natsu yelled while taking an offensive stance.

"Gramps sent me after you idiots." He replied with a challenge in his voice. They were facing each other head on. I rolled my eyes at the scene. I've already gotten used to their fights. Don't get me wrong, they are interesting to watch. Sometimes they're fun to watch and they fight over the stupidest things. "Bring it, Flame brain!" Gray yelled as he took his stance to use his magic. Natsu's hand bursted into flames in response. Then again, it can get very annoying.

"Are you guys mages?" Someone asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who spoke. There was a dude wearing a cape in a boat staring at us.

"Yeah! We're going to Garuna Island!" Happy stated. Stupid cat. He just admitted that he was a part of it. I sighed... Why do I feel the need to teach him how to lie..?

"No, I'm taking-" Gray started. Natsu round house kicked him backwards. I threw my hands in the air as if I was the referee.

"One hit K.O.!" I yelled. Natsu flashed me a grin. This grin was different than the others. He wasn't gloating. My stomach was doing tricks again. I had to force the heat back down before it reached my face. I'm already sure that everyone in the guild heard Mira's version of what she'd seen in the guild. I could already feel a headache coming on. I didn't need Natsu to criticize me in the future either.

"Nice kick, Natsu!" Happy complimented. Natsu grinning at him too. That one was more like his other grins. Why do I feel disappointed by that?

"Do you all need a ride to Garuna Island?" The boat dude asked. I opened my mouth to deny.

"Yes, please~!" Happy replied before I could. Natsu carried Gray over to the boat as Happy got in. I pouted before hesitantly getting in.

"Do you not like boats, miss?" The boat dude asked.

"Please, call me Lucy." I went back to my gentle and polite self. "It's not that I have an issue with boats. I'm just used to going places without the help of others." I gave a polite smile. He smiled back. Seems like he bought it.

"Usually people just have never been on a boat before." He stated politely. "And you all can call me Bobo." Natsu was leaning over the side of the side of the boat. My chest hurts seeing him like that.

"If you had to go to an Island, how would you get there?" Happy asked.

"Build a raft or I'd swim. I usually swam." I replied. Bobo looked at me with wide eyes. I ignored him for now.

"That's why you wanted to swim~!" Happy commented as if he had an epiphany. I nodded my head. This was going to be a long boat ride...

* * *

It was midday here now as we are reaching the island. Gray is awake now. Natsu woke up from his nap that he took on the way here. He refuses to remove his head from my lap. I wasn't bothered by it. Nope. Not at all. That didn't stop my stomach from doing flips. Gray and Happy have been occasionally starting conversations. When Gray noticed that I wasn't trying to talk at all, he started staring at me. He did try to talk to me but... I wasn't handling my motion sickness as well as I would on a train. There was no way I was going to show weakness in front of them. The staring was getting on my nerves though. I can't stand how people try to read me like a book. If they knew everything that I did, nothing will ever be the same again... Which is why I need to find a way out as soon as possible.

_Princess... _I heard Crux calling. I grabbed my keys and wrapped my magic around his.

_What is it? AND DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!_

_The magic around the Island is... for lack of better words; weird_. He responded, completely ignoring my demands.

_Is that what's making me sick?_ I asked.

_Whatever it is, it's covering the sky around the island_. He explained.

_Then that's a yes. Thanks Crux._ I thanked.

_You're welcome Princess_. He said before I could let go of the keys. I felt a vein pop on my forehead. I took a deep breath to help relax.

"What's wrong , Lucy?" Gray asked. I could hear the suspension in his voice.

"Bobo..." I started. I hated how weak my voice sounded. "Did you know about that magic in the sky that surrounds the island?" I asked. Bobo along with everyone else looked at me weirdly.

"Magic in the sky?" Happy asked. I nodded. I couldn't open my mouth in fear of puking.

"It smells weird too." Natsu commented.

"Hey! Where did Bobo go?!" Happy yelled. I lazily looked over as everyone else frantically searched everywhere.

"Tsunami!" Gray yelled. My eyes widen. I turned my head harshly to the back of the boat. There was a wave twice as big as the Fairy Tail building. Acting out on instinct, I grabbed both Happy and Gray since Natsu was practically already in my lap. I know I'm going to regret this later... I closed my eyes and teleported all of us to the Island without the tsunami hurting any of us. My legs were shaking. My muscles are relapsing thanks to that freaking tsunami. This is why I don't teleport others...

"Luce... What did..?" Natsu started... or... Nope, I lost my hearing along with all sensation in my legs. I could see their freaked out expression as it seemed like I was falling. I can't really tell if I am or not. I could feel something warm surrounding my body... I blacked out...


	8. Chapter 8

Hmmm... My head feels fuzzy... I tried to turn but my body felt extremely heavy. I groaned. Why does my head feel like this? I slowly began to open my eyes. Everything was really blurry. I can't move my right arm... I tried to move my left arm. Yeop, that one works. Maybe I'm dead. I brought my left hand up to rub my eyes. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, everything was still blurry. Not as bad as it was but still annoying. I blinked the blurriness away... I'm not outside...I looked down and saw blue...Happy?... That's right! There was that tsunami! Then I passed out... Crapola... I looked lightly to the left. I could see Natsu's back... somewhat. It looked as if he was cuddling up to my waist and down. That would explain why I can't move. I looked over to the right. I saw Gray asleep in only his boxers. It looked as if he was using me for a pillow as well. His arms and legs were thrown every which way and that. His arm was over top of mine as my hand was under his back. Nothing like Natsu. Happy was laying on my chest the same way. Where were we anyways? I looked around the room. Little to no furniture with a window and a door. The room itself looked like a wooden building. I knew that we weren't captured. Natsu would've burned the place to the ground. I looked out side. It was diffidently night time. The moon was purple and- wait... Purple? Am I hallucinating things? Is that why I can't really feel anything? Is the purple moon messing with my magic? I groaned again. I was getting a headache.

"Guys." I said loud enough I was sure that Natsu would've woken up. None of them stirred. "Hey!" I yelled slightly. They still didn't stir. Perfect~! I I can fix my magic situation without them knowing. I took a deep breath. I hope to Mavis that they don't wake up at all. (the Celtic woman version)

_"See her as she flies_

_Golden sails across the skies_

_Close enough to touch_

_But careful if you try~~!_

_Though she looks as warm as gold_

_The moon's a harsh mistress"_

I looked out to the moon. It was closer than it should be. The light coming from the moon was brighter too. Even though the purple still disturbed me a bit, seeing the moon like this put a smile on my face. The two stars next to it were shinning brighter too.

_"The moon can be so cold..._

_Once the sun did shine_

_And Lord it felt so fine"_

Flashes of the memories of the way I was now popped in my head. Followed but the way I was before the murders... There was a big difference.

_"The moon a phantom rose_

_Through the mountains and the pine_

_And then the darkness fell_

_And the moon's a harsh mistress"_

The man's face popped in my head. Tears started sliding down my face.

_"It's hard to love her well..._

_I fell out of her eyes_

_And I fell out of her heart_

_I fell down on my face~!_

_And I tripped and I missed my star~~!"_

I thought of how I treated the Spirits. I wasn't proud of it yet at the same time, I was but... My chest was hurting now...

_"Then I fell and fell alone_

_And the moon's a harsh mistress_

_And the sky's made of stone_

_The moon's a harsh mistress_

_She's hard to call your own"_

I ended the song. My magic was back to normal as was all the feeling in my body. My arm and right leg was frozen. My stomach, chest, back, and left leg felt as if they were on fire. I looked back out to the moon again. It was back to the way it was supposed to be but still purple. I still felt sick though.

"You..." I heard someone gasp. I lifted my head towards the door. There was a demon standing there. "You control the moon...!" He continued to gasp.

"And I'm taking that you're not a real demon..?" I subtly asked. His eyes continued to widen. He slowly nodded his head.

"How did..?" He was scared. I knew it. I didn't let that fact show though.

"Demons speak in the ancient language. You don't." I stated flatly. He hesitantly took a shaky step towards me.

"How did... you.. do that?" He asked looking from me to the moon. I raised a brow at him.

"I'm a celestial mage." I bluntly lied. It's true but that wasn't the reason why. That information was classified. I could see tears running down his face.

"That means... You can destroy the moon~!" He whispered in pure hope. I raised a brow at him again.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. I seriously didn't get it. He raised his hands up towards his face. He started glaring at his hands.

"The moon... The moon did this." He growled. I had to bite my lips to stop from laughing.

"You do know that it isn't the moon, right?" I stated. I could hear the laughter in my own voice. He looked up at me in complete shock and fear.

"What do you mean?!" His voice going slightly louder. "This only happens to up at night! How do you explain that?!" He was trying his best to stop himself from yelling.

"What is this island known for?" I asked. He looked stupified for a moment.

"The gathering of the moon light..." He whispered again.

"Someone placed a layer of magic between the island and the moon. Thus why the moon is purple." I told. His eyes widen. "I don't know why someone would do that though. What ever it is it's messing with my magic." I explained.

"You mean.." His voice was completely shaky. "It was.. never..." His voice sounded absolutely terrified.

"Nope." I assured.

"I need to go apologize!" He gasped before running off somewhere. I guess he was shinto or something. Oh well, I need more sleep. I still have a headache...

* * *

"...uce...Lucy!... Luce! Wake up!" I slowly heard Natsu yelling. I groaned in irritation.

"Don't... wanna..." I groaned.

"Lucy! We have a mission to accomplish!" Happy yelled while poking at my face.

"Mission?" I asked. I heard an 'Aye!'. I started thinking, trying to remember what it was. "Train... boat... Tsunami... Headache..." I mumbled throughout my thinking process. I brought my left hand up and covered my eyes. I immediately felt cold. I didn't budge. I was too comfortable and too tired. The cold left and then it got seriously hot. I didn't budge then either.

"That's not how you wake the brat up." I heard Aquarius. My eyes popped opened. I was soaked head to toe in water. I sat straight up and glared at the smug looking Aquarius.

"I'll get you back for that." I growled at her. She gave me a dark chuckle.

"Like there's anything you can do." She commented smugly. I gave her the look that usually scared the shiz out of everyone else. She flinched. Score one for me~!

"Oh really~..." I commented darkly. I couldn't help but to chuckle. Oh all things I could do~. She would diffidently have my head mantled on her put on a poker face.

"Not like you really could." She continued to talk smugly. "I don't have time to deal with you anyways. I have to get ready for a date." she slugged an arm over my shoulders. She began poking at my face. "Not like you'd understand what that means." She stated smugly. I rolled my eyes at her to throw of the others a bit.

"I apparently know more than you do since you're about to be late." I stated flatly. Her eyes widen in shock.

"SHI-!" She yelled in fear as she disappeared back to the celestial world. I rolled my eyes again. I sighed and looked at the boys. They all looked amused and confused. I tilted my head at them.

"What?" I asked. My back feels stiff. Ehh. I'll get rid of that later.

"How could you do that Lucy?" Happy asked. Now I'm seriously confused.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Teleport!" He cheered in awe.

"I can but it uses up most of my magic and usually sends me into a small coma. I hate it." I stated. "You all are alright though right?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Gray asked. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I honestly thought that wouldn't work..." I mumbled. "I'll be sick for the next few days but I'll be fine." I stated. He raised a brow at me. I gave a small polite small out of habit.

"Don't pull that BS on me!" Gray scolded. I raised a brow at him. "That fake smile! Everyone can see through it! So don't you pull it out on us! We're family now! Family don't do that to one another!" Gray continued yelling. I tilted my head at him.

"One; you have no right to scold me. I only do it out of habit. Two; Everyone I know pulls what you call BS. Especially to the ones they know; You people barely know me. So don't judge me." I scolded back. They all looked slightly frightened. I didn't even raise my voice. Natsu and Happy looked more upset about what I said then Gray. "So can someone tell me what exactly the mission is?" I asked. Happy slowly walked up to me and placed a paw on my leg.

"You're not mad at us... are you?" Happy asked. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'm slightly irritated that he assumed things about me besides asking me. Other than that; Nope." I replied with a small smile on my face. Happy just grinned at me. I looked at the other two. Natsu had a grin on his face. Gray just looked guilty. "Gray don't assume anything. You'll only make an ass out of you and me." I smiled at him. He snorted but there was still a smile on his face.

"Cute..." I heard him mumble. I gave him a 'What-the-heck-did-you-just-say?' look. He held his hands up in mocking defeat. I sighed before standing up. Happy jumped to the top of my head as I did.

"Let's finish the mission!" Happy cheered. I rolled my eyes. They were idiots. I smiled though. I must be an idiot for wanting to stay around them.

"Aye sir!" I cheered as I walked out of the shack thing. I could hear the others chuckling.

"You all are up, I see." An old man said as he stood in front of us. He had a demon arm while the rest of him was human... Was he an inbreed? He kept staring at me like he was expecting something. I raised a brow at him. He chuckled. I would've tilted my head if Happy wasn't up there. "You're the first one to not react to this." He stated as he lifted his demon arm.

"Compared to all the things I've seen in my life; you're pretty close to normal." I stated bluntly. His eyes widen. "Besides I don't really care about physical appearances." I shrugged. He started grinning.

"You and your pink haired friend would be a great couple." He stated.

"Huh?" He sounded like Erza... Happy and Gray were sniffling their laughs.

"He thought this was awesome." He said as he lifted his arm. That sounded like Natsu. "And if what you said was true then you two will get along greatly." He clarified. Makes sense...

"So what you mean is that we're compatible?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Have you been talking to a girl around my age, a little bit taller than me, long scarlet hair, and wears armor?" I asked. I raised his brow before shaking his head.

"Why would you ask if he talked to Erza?" Gray asked. I turned to face him.

"Erza says the same exact thing. All except that she's more direct about it." I stated.

"Is that why you have been ignoring her for the past week?" Happy asked.

"Nope. She stole my money to buy that apartment." I told.

"Why ignore her for that?" Natsu asked this time.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it." I replied. I turned back to the old man. "Why were you looking for us?" I asked. I could feel them staring at me. Why do i feel like I was going to regret the last conversation...?

"Because your mission has changed." He stated.

"Huh?!" The boys yelled. I raised my brow.

"We have recently learned that the moon isn't the cause of our transformation." He started. I stared as if I was listening but I was ignoring it. So they want us to transform them back. This is a S class mission? Too Easy~! Oh wait... I have these idiots with me... Like I said yesterday; this is not my week...

* * *

We have been walking to two hours! TWO HOURS! AND ALL THEY'VE DONE IS ARGUE AT THE TOP OF THEIR FREAKING LUNGS! My eye brow has been twitching the entire time that it's not even funny. Happy even kept as far away from me as possible. He even has this worried-concerned but yet frighten look and those idiots still haven't noticed.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!?" I screamed. Those two had visibly shrunk. "If we were at the guild I wouldn't mind it. But we're on a mission. A MISSION! Both your asses are going to be kicked before we can even know who the enemy is!" I scolded. I started rubbing my temples. I'm getting a headache. "Now I know how gramps feels..." I mumbled under my breath. I turned and started walking towards the mountain again. Something smells like hell... I turned around. The guys must have farted or something. Wait.. "Holy Mother of Cheese!" I yelled while point at the rat. IT was huge! It was like five stories tall! The others turned and saw the rat. Their jaws fell to the ground. The rat open it's mouth and breathed out. Oh. Mavis... That's what I was smelling! It's smells like garbage and sulfur! NOT a good combo! I think my nose fell off my face! Tears were in my eyes and I was getting light headed. I didn't think something could smell so bad! Natsu was squirming on the ground. It took every ounce in me not to join him.

"Ice make; Lancer!" Gray shouted as he shot a bunch of ice arrows at it. It had no effect. The rat was about to attack. We all jumped out of the way, even Natsu.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu yelled as he lasted fire at it. The rat jumped in the air. Gray acted fast and placed his hands on the ground.

"Ice Make; Floor!" He yelled as the ground as covered in rat landed and slipped. It was some how knocked out after that. My nose still hurts. I turned around to see where we are.

"An old temple~!" I cheered while I was running towards it.

"Lucy~! Wait for me~!" Happy yelled. I didn't wait at all. I rushed on in it. There was moon symbols everywhere~! I walked over to the nearest wall and began reading the symbols. "Lucy? Can you read that?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. It tells about how they discovered that the moon held a large abundance of magic. So they built this temple to gather that magic. They soon learned that with the moon's magic that they can destroy any magic in the world. Back then a lot of people were cursed by Zeref. They would come here to free themselves from their curse." I told as I read the wall. Well, I summed it up. If I told how they wrote it; that would take forever. "That's just this wall~! I can't wait to see hat the others say~! Maybe I can find what I've been looking ~!" Yes, I'm totally fangirling. Deal. With. It.

"What have you been looking for?" Gray asked. I froze. Uhhh... I really don't want to tell them...

"I honestly don't know." I stated.

"Then how would you know what to look for?" Gray continued to ask. I turned to him. Natsu eyes widen for a second.

"I'll just know." I stated as I smirked. Gray blinked at me. I could see the slight shock in his face. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled as he turned away. Natsu started stomping on the ground. "Natsu don't-!" Gray started. The ground broke beneath Natsu.

"Natsu-!" I yelled for him until the ground broke beneath me is going to kill me if Capricorn doesn't get to me first. Sigh... The others were screaming. They weren't acquainted with falling from dangerous heights apparently. I have Aquarius to thank for that. I leaned back as if I was leaning in a chair. I even held my arms behind my head. What used to be the ground hit the new ground. We all landed on top of that.

"Is everyone alright?" Gray asked.

"Fine." Natsu mumbled. I looked over to Happy. He looked to be choking on something.

"Hold still Happy." I told him as I opened his mouth with one hand and stuck my other hand down his throat. Where the heck is it?! I could hear the others arguing but I was ignoring them. Ha ha~! Got it~! I grabbed whatever was lounged in Happy's throat and pulled it out. A bone? Oh well. "It's out." I told Happy. He had tears of joy rolling down his face.

"Thank you, Lucy~!" He thanked. I smiled at him.

"Hold on, Flame Brain!" Gray yelled. Happy and I turn towards them. They both were running down a corridor. I stood up and raced after them along with Happy. It wasn't long til we caught up to them. "Deliora!" Gray yelled in terror. I looked past him to see a large demon frozen over in sheer ice. That it sooo cool~!

"How is that cool?!" Gray yelled as if I was psychotic. Happy and Natsu were even looking at me weird.

"Ignore Princess. She's just fascinated with magic." Virgo stated but I wasn't really paying attention. I walked up to the ice and placed my hands on it. I could feel the magic swirling through the ice. There was no magic in the demon itself. I smiled as I closed my eyes. I mixed some of my magic into the ice. Magic from inside the ice transferred into me.

_Hey, My name is Lucy. Can you hear me?_ I tried to contact.

_I'm Ur. It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy._

_It's fascinating on how you destroyed this demon._ I complimented.

_Hahaha~! You're surely are different Lucy._ I could practically hear her grin. _How's Gray been doing?_

_Gray? He's grumpy most of the time but he's found a place to call home. I think that makes him truly happy. How do you know Gray anyways? _I explained.

_I was his mentor after Deliora destroyed his home. _I could tell that Ur was happy. _Those days training him and Lyon were some of the best days of my life._ I giggled at Ur's happiness.

_I wish I could tell you how strong he's gone over the years but honestly, I haven't really had the change to watch him fight. _I told her in disappointment. _Do you want me to teach him how to communicate with you?_

_No..._ She replied hesitantly._ He should be able to move on with trying to find a way to bring me back..._I smiled at the words.

_Okay... I better get back to them before they end up destroying the entire place._ I said goodbye. Ur laughed at me.

_Alright, it was nice to finally be able to talk to someone again. Keep watch over him for me, will ya?_ She offered. Well.. more like demand. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

_Of course~!_ I told her as I let go of the ice. I turned back to the others. Virgo seemed to be telling them something, not noticing me at all.

"And that is why she is fascinated with the different types of magic spells." Virgo stated. She looked over to me. "So what did you learn?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"The demon is long dead." Then it donned on me. "how did they get a huge frozen demon into the mountain without the villagers noticing or destroyed the terrain?" I asked. They all had their thinking faces on. I raised my brow at them. Their faces turned into utter shock. They didn't know either. I froze in place. I could hear voices in the distance.

"Lucy? What's wro-." Natsu stopped himself "Someone's coming." He stated. He rushed over to me, grabbing my hand, before rushing over to the large rocks. Natsu brought me close to his chest while staying close to the ground. I glared up at him. I could've taken cover by myself!

"There's a dog!" Happy whispered. Natsu wasn't letting go for some odd reason. He just looked over his shoulder as he continued to hug me flush to his chest.

"Did you get moon drip on you? You do have ears." Someone stated. I raised a brow. Moon drip? They've been doing something with the moon?

"It's decorative! It's just for show!" Someone yelled. I rolled my eyes at that.

"I have some sad news." A new but female voice said. "Someone harassed Angelica."

"It's just a mouse!" The second dude yelled. I glared at Natsu and Gray. Natsu looked away as if he was embarrassed as Gray just looked away. Why the heck would they even do that to a stinky mouse anyways?

"Angelica isn't just a mouse. She's a hunter that gallops the darkness... and Love." She defined.

"There is something seriously wrong with her." I whispered. The three nodded their head in agreement.

"They're not from this island. They smell different." Natsu whispered.

"They don't even look cursed... I'm not sure about that dog guy though." Happy whispered.

"Happy come here I have an idea." I whispered. I whispered my idea in his ear.

"Aye sir!" He whispered. He ran over and grabbed a pretty descent sized rock before sneaking past the peoples. We heard the rock hit another.

"Over there!" The first dude shouted. Please tell me Happy thirty seconds later, Happy flew back. I let out a sigh of relief. Natsu finally let me go. I swiftly stood up and socked him in the back of the head.

"What's that for?!" Natsu yelled as he held his head. I was getting a headache being around these idiots.

"You didn't have to hold me like that!" I scolded.

"What if i wanted to?" He pouted. I was ready to pull my hair out. I fell back on the ground.

"I'm too tired for all this." I needed to relax before I end up just slaughtering these idiots. I grabbed my keys. "Open Gate of the Harp; Lyra." I chanted.

"Lucy!" She screamed while she hugged me. "Are you going to sing with me today?!" She grinned. I looked over to the boys in the corner of my eyes before looking back at Lyra. She looked over to them. "Aaahhh~... Oh well~! What am I going to sing today?" She asked. I slightly thanked her for not mentioning my stage fright.

"Whatever you want." I stated. She squealed in delight. I saw Natsu about to open his mouth. I glared at him. He instantly shutted up. He walked over and laid down next to me. I heard Lyra strum her harp. Gray was sitting on a rock, facing Deliora. Happy was sitting on a rock, not too far away from me and Natsu.

_"Words were born..._

_Words fade away.._

_Words continue to live~ in you~_

_When you're stuck~_

_They change into courage~_

_Let's step out_

_You're stronger_

_Than back then_

_Don't __hesitate_

_Believe in words_

_From that time" _

Lyra sung. Natsu had fallen sleep. Thankfully he didn't grab a hold of me while doing so. I smell tears. I looked over to Happy. He was enjoying the sound of Lyra playing. I looked over to gray. I saw tears dripping from his chin. I silently stood up and walked over to Gray. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped while turning towards me. I gave him a soft smile. His eyes widen at me. More tears started falling down. I sat next to him as if saying that I wasn't going anywhere. He continued to cry silently. Happy was looking over at us in worry. I smiled at him too. Everything is going to be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was back at the village and...

"Why did you have to fall for that?!" I yelled at the idiot that was at the bottom of MY pit fall.

"This isn't the time for pranks, Lucy!" Natsu yelled back. The villagers were whispering behind me about it being unbelievable that someone fell for it but I didn't care. That idiot ruined my fun!

"It wasn't meant for you!" I retorted. Natsu looked down and had a shocked expression on his face. I rolled my eyes at his child like behavior. I turned and faced the villagers. They were still whispering and stuff. I ignored them for now. Now what to do? My only source of entertainment is gone and it would be best to attack those losers at night. I sank down to sit on the ground. I cris-crossed my legs and crossed my arms. I started tilting my head from side to side as I thought. I heard foot steps behind me.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" I heard Happy ask. Soon after that was a sound of a loud thud. I turned to look at Natsu and Happy. Then I looked down to the source of the thud, where they threw down Gray. Poor Gray.

"I'm thinking." I simply stated as I slightly pouted.

"Do you want some fish?" Happy asked while holding a fish out to me. I smiled at the thought.

"Thanks, but no thank you, Happy." I replied There was a look of disappointment in Happy's eyes.

"Eat the fish, Lucy. You haven't eaten since we've been to the guild. " Natsu command in a serious tone. Happy was still holding out the fish to me. I really wasn't hungry. "Lucy... I said I would make sure that you eat every day. So either you eat willingly or I'll make you." Natsu stated. The villagers were looking at him in shock. He honestly sounded rude but I knew that that was his way of showing that he cared. My hip started burning again. It wasn't a hurtful burn. It was that warm burning sensation you get when your trying to heal a painful area. It felt good. I have no doubt that Natsu would force feed me but...My appetite was ruined thanks to that rat. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"AAAHH!" One of the villagers screamed in terror. Happy and Natsu turned around to see what they were screaming about as I stood up.

"The rat can fly?!" Natsu and Happy yelled in sync. I ignored them and looked to the sky. That rat was using it's tail to fly as it was carrying something. From what I can smell, those idiots from the cave was there too. I didn't care though.

"Yes! Entertainment!" I shouted. I got a lot of weird looks but I don't care. What? I was bored... and I'm used to getting weird looks.

"Unless we destroy Deliora, 'death ' awaits for who ever gets in our way." I heard the girl growl under her breath. I raised a brow at that. Something green spilled a little bit out of the bucket. It kind of looked it un-solidified jello. The green dot that fell out of it was getting larger and heading straight for me. It stinks, not as bad as the rat though. I wonder if it tastes good..? I started reaching my hand out for it since it was almost in arms length. I felt pressure underneath my rib case. My feet left the ground as I flew backwards a few yards. I closed my eyes as I waited for impact. I felt something wrap around my waist as I was swirled mid-air. Realizing that I wasn't flying anymore, I opened my eyes. I saw a dark blue vest with a orange trim. I looked up to see Natsu looking down, worriedly at me. I smiled softly at him to let him know I was okay. I looked down to where I was standing. There was a dark whole in the ground.

"That's not jello." I pouted. I felt Natsu chuckle a bit.

"You're such a weirdo, Luce." He teased. I playfully glared at him as I got up. I held my hand out to him to help him up.

"And you're a meanie." I said as if I was a kid. He chuckled as he grabbed my hand.

"Ugly... The humans turn into demon like beings when under effect of the moon drip." one of the dudes complained.

"It's like they became Deliora's children." The woman stated. "Angelica Now!" She yelled. The rat lifted the bucket to herself. I turned quickly to Natsu.

"That stuff is extremely flammable. When that rat pours it on the village, you need to create a large ball of fire and shot it at the rat before that stuff hits the village." I explained hurriedly. Natsu looked like he understood. I grabbed Happy and got several feet away from Natsu. I started to silently pray to Mavis that Natsu didn't burn down the village in attempt to do this. Natsu took a stance as if he was about to do a roar. When the fire came out of his mouth, it didn't go straight out. It swirled in the air. Soon enough, a giant ball , bout the size of the village was formed. He shot it out to the rat, destroy most of the acid.A few stray splatters of acid fell but nothing serious. The people on the rat was yelling profanities now. I could barely hear them since all the villagers were shouting in joy.

"That was an awesome idea, Luce!" Natsu yelled. Why do I feel as if I should be offended by that?

"Enjoy it while you can cause you probably never will get another one again. Especially since I'm the brains of the team." Happy teased. That's why I should feel offended. I glared at the cat as he flew out of my hands.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" I yelled as I pretended to chase him. He was laughing as he flew backwards. That annoyed me even more. The smoke that was created by the fire and acid was starting to clear. At the end of the village was shadowy figures. I stopped chasing Happy and glared at them. They smell like the fools from earlier.

"For pity's sake we were going to give you an instant death but now it seems like were going to see some blood." the woman growled. I rolled my eyes. I could hear the heart beats of the villagers speed up.

"Run away! Let's get out of this place!"One of the villagers scream, leading the rest of them out of the village.

"No can do~." The woman teased evilly. "Angelica!" She yelled. The rat fell bin behind her. The rat picked her up and flew this way.

"They're my prey." I said loud enough for both Natsu and Happy to hear. When the rat's feet got above our heads, I jumped up and grabbed a hold. Now how to get this thing down...? I got it! I reached around the foot as much as I could. I looked at the rat to see if they were paying attention. Nope~! I could feel an evil grin make it's way on my face. I started tickling the rats foot. The laugh was loud and vibrating my ear drums. We were swaying all over the air as the rat laughed. The woman was asking the rat what was wrong. We were soon, heading downward towards the ground.

"LUCY!" I heard faintly. I rolled my eyes at them. I could take care of myself.

"ANGELICA!" The woman screeched for the rat. I looked up to see her crying. There was a pain in my heart.

"I'm sorry... But I can't have you hurting anyone." I apologized. The woman turned to me and her eyes widen. There was nothing but pure shock. "This isn't the way to destroy Deliora. You shouldn't have to hurt innocent people to destroy a demon. You'll just become a demon yourself." I said. There was pure fear and recognization in her eyes. Then there was nothing but anger. There was a sharp pain to the back of my head when we hit the ground. Then everything just blacked out.

* * *

"After they saw you guys running towards the village, she and the cat flew there. They dug this stupid hole which turned out to be for Erza instead of you all..." Aquarius started explaining. Why the heck was they talking about my love life instead of fight?! "Natsu and Gray soon appeared before you all. When Angelica dropped a bit of acid towards the brat, Natsu pushed her to the ground and started straddling her." She told. He was not straddling me! Straddling means he was trying to keep me from moving! As I recalled, I got out really freaking easily!

"Awww~!" Sherri cooed. She ran over and threw her arms over my shoulders. "You guys make such a cute couple~!" A vein popped on my forehead. "But you are too young to be doing those kinds of things~. The consequences are not pretty on a girl's body." She lightly scolded. Another vein popped in my head. I easily upper-cutted her and sucker punched Aquarius in the face.

"Would you two just shut up?! What's up with everyone assuming things about me?!" I shouted in frustration. I heard them two snicker. I glared at them.

"There is no need to be insecure~." Sherri teased with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, brat, everyone knows it'll happen eventually." Aquarius commented, with the same smirk on her face. They're worse than Erza! "Don't glare at us like that, brat! You know were right~!" Aquarius teased.

"There's no need to deny love~. It'll get to you eventually." Sherri stated. I'm starting to wonder if their both my opponents. My eye brow started twitching... Again.

"Just like you," I pointed to Sherri. "Obviously have a crush on that masked dude." She blushed fifty shades of red. "And you," I pointed to Aquarius. "Have had a crush on Scorpio of years and You've never acted on it." Aquarius blushed slightly as she glared at me. "Neither one of you have the right to tell me how to live my love life!" I scolded. Aquarius had this weird smile on her face.

"Nope." She agreed. My jaw fell to the ground. She's never agreed with me before. Not even when I told someone that her hair was blue. She argued saying that her hair was purple. Aquarius agreeing me just never happens, even when she knows I'm right! "That doesn't mean we can't help." She said as a fancy, exotic, skanky, dress appeared in her hands. It would've shown so much skin, along with the marks and scars I don't want anyone to see. I could feel the blood fade from my face.

"I don't think purple is her color though." Sherri commented.

"Hmmm... Maybe fusha?" Aquarius asked. Oh dear Mavis. What did I ever do wrong? I just wanted to fight~... I started banging my head on a tree, hoping keeping the last of my sanity in there.

"Luce!" I heard Natsu scream.

"Lucy~!" This time Happy called.

"Lucy!" Gray called

"Lucy!" Erza called. I just continued banging my head on the and Aquarius just continued talking but how they held their magic, I knew they were ready to fight if need be. The russelling of bushes and the slashing of branches were coming closer.

"Her skin tone would be amazing with teal though." Sherri complained with a pout. I hit my head harder on the tree.

"Lucy~!" Happy called again.

"I think we should go with fire-y colors since she is trying to impress the flame-headed brat." Aquarius commented. I hit the tree even harder. I heard the tree crack. The brushes right behind me were now russelling.

"Luce! There you are!" Natsu yelled. I hit my head on the tree again. None of them behind me were now moving.

"Hot pink, then?" Sherri asked. Aquarius snickered. I slammed my head on the tree.

"That was her favorite color as a kid." Aquarius stated. I slammed my head on the tree as hard as I could, making it crack again. I moved my head back from the tree, it continued to crack. I looked up at it with a raised brow. Sherri and Aquarius even shutted up. The tree cracked a few more times before it started leaning. I tilted my head as well. It didn't take long for it to start falling. I realized that it was falling towards Sherri and Aquarius. Finally, they'll shut up! Ha-ha~! Aquarius's and Sherri's eyes widen in fear before they jumped out of the way. Darn it! I thought I was finally going to be free... Aquarius came up to me in pure anger. I easily measured it back up. We slammed our foreheads together like Natsu and Gray do all the time. "You did that on purpose, didn't you, brat." Aquarius growled.

"So what if I did." I growled right back, even though it was a lie. We both felt an evil aurora. We turned to glare at who was interrupting us. Sherri was glaring at us, while covered in mud.

"First you destroy Angelica then you ruin my favorite dress." She growled I rolled my eyes. Aquarius slapped me on the back of my head. I glared at her.

"What did I do?!" I asked, demanding an answer.

"Well, pardon me princess." She sassed. "A girls clothes to them are really important." I rolled my eyes at that too.

"It's just mud. She can clean it and it'll be as good as new. I don't see what the big deal is." I stated.

"Big deal?! I was trying to help you and this is how you treat me!" She screeched while pointing to her clothes. I covered my sensitive ears. "Angelica avenge me!" She yelled. I felt something rolling down my face as the giant rat stood up. I immediately covered my nose. The rat moved closer to me. Welp... Here goes my appetite for the next week or so. My eye sight is becoming blurry...again. Darn it. I took a step forward, ready to fight. Erza, Gray, and Natsu ran out in front of me and already slayed the rat. I grabbed Aquarius's key and forced closed the gate. Natsu swiftly turned towards me before Gray or Erza could. He brought his thumb up to in between my eyes. He wiped it across before pulling his hand back. There was blood on it.

"Oh." That's what they were making a big deal over.

"That's all you have to say about it?!" Gray yelled. I looked over at him and raised a brow

"I've had worse." I stated simply.

"Get your butt back to the camp." Erza growled at me. I refrained from rolling my eyes again. I looked down to Happy. He was staring up at me with worried eyes. I smiled down at him and picked him up. I started petting him, making him start purring. I ignored Erza's glare as I turned and started walking down the beach. I felt someone grab my elbow. I turned and saw Natsu staring at me with annoyance.

"You need to get that treated or it'll scar." He warned, I could hear his anger even though he was trying to hide it. I smiled at him.

"Then I'll wear it proudly." I stated. He raised a brow at me.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"Because it'll be the first scar I get while being your partner." I explained. He stared at me for a while before shaking his head. He was smiling.

"You're such a weirdo."

"I am not!"

* * *

How did I get in this situation again? Natsu, Gray, and Happy were sleeping on me like they did last night but this time, Erza had her head resting on my right shoulder. She was curled into a ball near my head. I hope to Mavis that she doesn't fart. I'd die of suffocation right here, right now. Especially since I still have that rotten rat spell stuck in my nose. Yeuck!

"Hey... You awake?" Gray asked.

"Depends, who are you asking?" I asked. I could feel Gray shifting towards me. I couldn't see passed my huge boobs or Happy.

"Is what Virgo said about you, true?" He asked. I frowned at that.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"How you were fascinated with magic." He told, not giving up any her, the explanation would be something of a child's story book.

"I have no idea what she told you but... How people create and use their magic, even hundreds of years later tells me what kind of person they are. Take for example, there are thousands of ice mages around the world. Each one executes their moves differently and all their styles are different. There are even some ice mages that aren't even using maker magic. To me; they all tell a different story. Each story helps build up each life of the user. The vast stories that each person has by just using their magic fascinates me." I told a bit. That wasn't even all of it but... The rest of it was just too complicated for me to explain.

"Figured it would have something to do with that information your seeking." He grumbled. I giggled a bit. Understandable but yet waaayy too obvious.

"That's how I found my fascination of magic." I replied to it.

"You could hear that?" He asked. Crap! I laughed nervously.

"Kind of. I guess that's what I get for living in the forest for so long." I commented off-handily. Please don't get suspicious, please don't get suspicious, please don't get suspicious-

"Why do I get the feeling your hiding stuff from us?" He asked. I sighed. Welp, this sucks. I looked up to the moon. It was no longer purple. It just flew there in the sky in it's golden beauty. _Can I at least tell them why I can't tell them any thing?_ I asked while I wrapped my magic around the spirit king's magic on my ring. There was silence for a while. "Lucy?" He called.

_I don't see why not. _I felt relieve in my chest. _But nothing more. I still don't trust them._

_Then trust me. Trust in my decisions. _

_I can't afford that. This kingdom saved you and your family. The least you could do is honor the rulings._ He demanded. My chest started burning. Is this how my life is going to be? I feel so caged... I could feel warm tears falling down the sides of my face.

"Lucy?" Gray called again.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I hate this. I have a chance to have the fam... that I always wanted and yet...Darn it! "I'm so sorry..." I still can't say _that_ 'f' word. Is that the reason I'm caged?

"Lucy? Why are you crying?" Gray asked, his voice basically dripped with worry. Gray was kneeling over Erza and me. I looked over into his eyes. His emotions were true. How come everyone is able to be free but I didn't have that since birth. Everything was just planned out for me... I really hate this. Even more tears fell down my face.

"I want to tell you but I can't. I want to trust you all but I can't. If I tell you all what I know, I won't be allowed on earthland for one celestial year." I cried but softly enough that I wouldn't wake anyone up.

"It's just one year Lucy, I don't see what's so wrong about it." He tried to sooth but he was obviously worried. He was on his knees now, less kneeling anyways, staring down at me in worry. I smiled over at him.

"One celestial year is a hundred years down here." I stated with more tears running down my face. His eyes widen with emotions I couldn't really tell. His shoulders dropped down as a look of understanding faced across his face. He looked sullen. "All you guys are amazing... I just want to lose you all because of something so stupid." I confessed. His eyes widen in shock that time. His eyes then softened he he chuckled softly. There was a look in his eyes as if he just understood something.

"Why did you stay by me when I cried?" He asked. He stared at me with a serious expression. What?

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Honestly, I was new to this entire thing.

"No it's just... People usually don't do that for people they barely know." He explained. I smiled at him again.

"Good..." I was relieved. "Cause I believe that people shouldn't cry alone. It's hurts even more to cry alone than it is when people are crying with you." I replied. His eyes widen again but just slightly this time. Then he gave a soft smile at me.

"Now I see what Natsu, Happy, and Erza see in you." He commented under his breath. I raised a brow at him. "You really are a good person, Lucy. You kind of remind me of a loving sister." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I stated as if I was suspicious of him. He chuckled again as he rolled his eyes.

"Good night, sis." He teased as he laid his head back on my leg. I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less.

"Sweet dreams, bro." I teased. He chuckled again before he fell asleep. _That was fast. _Tears were still streaming down my face. Too many memories at once, I guess. I looked back over to them moon. It was starting to fall. I may as well get some sleep too before Erza and Natsu figures out I didn't get any sleep. Sigh. Getting home is going to be fun...

Not.

* * *

The boat rocked back a forth as the tide was coming in and out. My stomach was already churning just by looking at it.

"Get in the boat." Erza commanded Natsu.

"No." I grumbled. I could feel the motion sickness already. If I get on that thing, I probably won't make it back alive.

"What?" Erza asked. I looked at her in the eyes this time.

"No." I repeated. There was a look of anger with a mixture of confusion.

"And why not?" Her tone was demanding for an answer as she crossed her arms. That was one habit she even had as a kid. I looked back over to the boat. The high tides were coming in but the pirates that Erza had scared to bring her over here were starting to look irritated. I couldn't care less. There was no way I could get on a boat right after Natsu and Erza practically forced food down my throat. Why Gray and Happy didn't help me at all, I have no idea. I hate puking. Puking always reminds me of what happened after I woke up from my coma.

"I have my reasons." I simply replied. There was no way I could tell them the truth. One; I was told too by the Spirit King, Two; I still didn't trust them that much. Seeing how Aquarius, and the others reacted, there was no way I was going to tell another Soul what happened. I could feel the staring at me but I didn't care. I just watched the tide come in slowly for the time being... That's it. I turned back towards to the ruins. "See you guys later." I stated. I could practically hear the ruins calling my name. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me off the ground."Wait , wait ,wait!" I shouted as I was thrown backwards.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled as I hear footsteps rushing towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. I felt arms wrap around me firmly. When I did land, it was softer than I expected. "How dare you just throw Luce like that?!" Natsu yelled as the arms around me tightened. I realized my head was laying on his chest. Dear Mavis, Happy ain't going to let this one down. I opened my eyes and looked up at Natsu. He was glaring over at Erza. I turned my attention to them. They all looked shocked towards us. All but Happy, he had a guilty look on his face as he was trying to stop his snickers. He failed. I glared at him, silently telling him that I would get my revenge. He started having even more trouble to stop himself from laughing. The tide come in just a bit more than usual. My stomach churned. Natsu and I fell over to the side. He was probably experiencing more motion sickness than I am.

"Are you all getting on or what?!" I heard someone yell. The boat rocked even more as the stupid man stomped around in annoyance.I slammed my eyes shut, trying to will the motion sickness away. I could hear lots of foot steps and sound but I couldn't register any more. Motion Sickness is sure to kill me one day. Natsu's chest vibrated as he groaned. He moved his face into my hair. I could feel the immense heat from his breath. My stomach started calming down. I could even tell that Natsu even started calming down. The mark on my hip started burning up like it usually does when I was around Natsu. That wasn't my problem now. My stomach calmed down enough for me to open my eyes. Gray was smirking down at us and Happy flew behind him, his future tensing were written in his eyes, and worse of all Erza wasn't standing too far behind them but I could clearly see her mouthing the word 'comet' to me.

"Natsu?" I barely whispered, hoping that he could actually hear me. There was a soft groan behind me. He heard me. "When we get back home, we're getting payback." I stated while barely moving my lips. I couldn't have Erza read my lips, otherwise this would be pointless.

"Diffidently." He agreed. "But we can start planning as soon as we're off this damned boat."

"Absolutely... But before that, we destroy this boat." I growled as the boat slammed unto a large wave. I could hear Natsu chuckle behind me.

"And the guild thinks I'm destructive." He teased. I snickered at that.

"They have no idea." I commented darkly.

"What are you two talking about?" Gray asked but I could hear the tease in it.

"Maybe they're confessing~~!" Happy rolled his tongue.

"We start with Happy." I groaned. I could feel him nod his head.

"Yeop." I could hear dolphins not far away from us.

"Fish!" Happy yelled in excitement of new food. Fishes were lucky. They get to swim. They don't have to ride a boat. Wait. SWIM! I heard Erza scolding Happy.

"Natsu, I have an idea." I whispered. He groaned again. "Why don't we just swim to shore?" I asked. Footsteps ran everywhere around us but there was a silence between the two of us.

"I guess anything is better than the boat. Even swimming in this rough water..." He stated. For some reason, I felt bad. I couldn't face Natsu to see what he was talking bout.

"We don't have too if you don't want too." I reassured. I could see Gray raise a brow at us in the corner of my eyes. The boat slammed unto another big wave. My stomach started churning even more. I was able to keep an impassive expression though.

"Have you swam across the ocean when it acted up like this?" He asked. I slightly nod my head, in hope that I wouldn't hit his. "Then we'll do it." He replied. The boat went air born lightly before falling on the water. I smirked. I can't wait to see their expressions when we jump moon was starting to come out a bit and that was all I needed. "When I count to three, we go." He lead the way.

"Alright." I replied as I close my eyes. I forced the moon back a bit so the ocean would calm down.

"One.." He gave me one last squeeze before losing his grip. "Two..." The moon was in position. The ocean was calming down now. "Three." Natsu and I stood up and ran off the deck. We grabbed each other's hand as we jumped off. I couldn't wash the grin off my face. I looked at him quickly. He couldn't stop grinning either. He looked at me. Both of our Grins wide. This moment here with him seemed like forever before we landed in the water. It wasn't a bad, uncomfortable forever. It was the forever people wish they could always just stay in with the people that they love. We let go of each others hands as we swam up to the surface.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Gray and Erza yelled. I looked over at them and smirked. Once Erza looked at me, her worried expression melted into rage.

"Lucy! You and Natsu better be on this boat on the count of three!" She demanded. My smirked widen. Gray's worried expression only worsened. I rolled my eyes.

"See you losers back on the shore!" I shouted at them before swim towards Harjion. "I'll race you Natsu!" I challenged.

"You're on!" He shouted back as we started swimming faster. "I'm all fired up!" He yelled as he picked up some speed. I easily caught up with him.

"LUCY! NATSU!" Erza yelled in pure frustration.

"Wait up guys!" Happy yelled as I heard him fly up next to us. "I wanna race too!" And that was the day the three of us completely peeved off Erza. I don't even regret it.


	10. Chapter 10

I got Sagittarius~! I got Sagittarius~! I got Sagittarius~! I almost cheered as we walked down the streets of Magnolia. Erza was the one ignoring me now but at the moment, I was too happy to care. I got Sagittarius~! My group of loved-ones just keeps getting bigger and bigger. I got three in not even a year~! Maybe this guild thing isn't so bad as Gramps makes it out to be.

"You're off-ly happy Lushi." Happy stated. I just hummed in agreement. "But we're about to be punished." Happy stated once again but he sounded really glum about this one. I just shrugged about it.

"I get in trouble with the magic council a lot. I got myself to see each and every punishment as a new adventure." I commented as I walked down the street. "Besides, I've never gotten into trouble with anyone else, not counting the Harjion thing. So I'm kind of looking forward to this." I confessed. I could feel people staring at me. At this moment, I didn't care. I was really, truly, happy. I got a new friend, new experience, a new adventure, about ready to start another, what more could I want?

"You make it seem like your previous life was bad." Gray mocked. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him like a brat would. He chuckled at my reaction. I turned away and pouted. Natsu had stayed by my side, placing me between him and Erza at all times. I found it quite musing. Sometimes he would have to dodge people and his arm would brush against mine. I didn't mind it though.

"Lucy." I heard Erza call. I was a bit shocked that she was willing to talk to me this early. "Where is your luggage?" She growled, clearly demanding for an answer. I shrugged passively.

"Don't have any." I commented like it was nothing. The boys started shying away from us.

"I thought we talked about this already." She continued to growl. I just looked at her.

"We did, but I still don't see what the big deal is." I replied, clearly making her angry.

"She still doesn't have furniture in her apartment either." Happy stated. I glared at him. He was not making this any bit better. He saw that I was glaring at him and hid behind Natsu's leg.

"No… Furniture..?" She mumbled. Oh, great. Here it comes. "Lucy…" I heard her growl my last name under her breath. "Don't you make me bring _that_ out." She growled. I swiftly turned to glare at her.

"You wouldn't." I challenged.

"Oh, but I would, Lucy." She snickered darkly. I narrowed my eyes at her. She just started to smirk. Eeeh, I wasn't too worried about it. If she wanted to play it this way, two can play. I made my face expressionless as I turned away with a shrug and started walking off. Thanks to my enhanced hearing, I could tell that threw her off. I just smirked as I continued walking down the path. "I got a more… Exotic dress this time and don't think I won't ask Aquarius for help either." That's when she got me. I turned to glare but something caught my eye, like something wasn't suppose to be there. I stopped walking and started looking around without moving my head. Was I being paranoid again? I looked up towards the guild, they could have hidden sniper mages—What the heck?! The guild was… no… I felt as though my heart shattered. I picked up my feet and started running towards the guild. I heard the others calling but it all just went through one ear and out the other. Please, Mavis, let me be wrong. Please, oh, please, let me be wrong! Everything else just seemed to blur as I ran past them. I need to be wrong. I can't have hurt them too. Tears were threatening to spill but I won't let them. Not until I'm absolutely sure.

_What happened?! _I asked everyone on the ring. For some reason, none of them would answer me. I got in front of the guild, Mira was standing there as if she knew I was coming. I skidded to a stop right next to her. I just looked up to the remains of the guild. My eyes were watering. This is bad. This is very, very, very bad. I could ear the others run up next to me. My heart was practically drowning in my gut

"Mira! What Happened?!" Erza shouted. Mira had tears running down her face, I could smell them. I heard her turn to face the others.

"Phantom Lord." She stated simply. Tears were rolling down my face now. My world was crumbling. That bastard would do anything to kill me. That mark on my hip was stinging. Crap! Not now! I turned to the near by woods and I ran. I ran and ran until I knew for sure I was out of everyone's sight, then I teleported.

The air was really dry and hot here but it didn't bother me. Since no one lived in this part of the desert, I pulled my skirt down to where my mark was showing. It looked like a scar from where someone dug a whole and started tearing my skin to shreds bit by bit but, instead of that pinkish look that scars have, this was black, the purest black but right now, there was a reddish tint to it. It stung like needles dipped in poison all over my hip and it was spreading. I fell to my knees in pain. My body felt like it was on fire as the stinging came up to my stomach. I tried taking deep breaths but it just felt like I was under water. My muscles were starting to give out as I fell to my side. The mark was getting redder and redder. The stinging was not only growing in size but also, in the strength. I started screaming from the pain. Soon there was a ringing in my ears, so loud that I couldn't even hear my own self scream.

Night had fallen now, in Fiore. I was back in the woods outside of Magnolia. My magic was extremely low, even though the moon was providing me with magic, and I stink of blood and vomit. I serious need a shower. I slowly started my way back to Strawberry Street. I needed to think of an excuse to tell everyone why I looked like hell just puked me up…

Five minutes Later…

I give up. I have a headache. I turned down Strawberry Street. My feet were absolutely numb. I can't believe I can still walk on them. I looked at my apartment. My lights were on. Natsu and Happy must be there. Well, looked like I'm not going home tonight. I slowly walked passed my apartment.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu yelled. Crap! Natsu must have had the window open. I can't have them see me like this! I ran towards the canal and dived. "Luce!"

"Lucy!" I heard Gray and Erza yell. Crap! My hands were in the water all the way up to my elbow when I felt hands around my feet. I looked back and saw Natsu holding my feet, Gray holding Natsu's feet, and Erza holding all of us up. My eyes were tearing up again. Why did they have to want me to stay so bad? Why couldn't they just let me go? They'd be safer that way.

"Happy, grab Lucy!" Erza shouted. I felt Happy grab the back of my shirt. He was more careful than usual. He carried me up to the street as Erza pulled the boys up. Natsu was over next to me as soon as my feet touched the ground. He was glaring down at me.

"What did you do that for?! And why do you smell like puke and blood?!" Natsu was yelling in a tone that told me that I have to answer him. I just took a step away from him.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I whispered but I knew he heard me. I turned and started walking towards the door.

"Answer me, Lucy!" Natsu demanded.

"Lucy. Is this another thing your not…" Gray asked but he didn't finish. I knew what he meant though. I stopped in the door way. I nodded my head once before going on in.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu demanded for answers still. I hope Gray will tell them. I don't think I can go through that again today. I went on up stairs, falling a few times since my legs were still weak. I went straight for that bathroom and stripped. Virgo appeared, with a sad look in her eyes, placing some pajamas on the sink while taking my dirty clothes.

"Your furniture is ready to transport, Princess." Virgo stated before disappearing. Her voice was apologetic. I just ignored her for now. Once the water was done in the tub, I got in, bring my knees to my chest. I'm sure Erza was going to join me. That was her thing since forever. I quickly scrubbed the filth off of me. I hated it when the mark acts up like that. It always grow a half an inch every time. I want the damn thing gone. Erza came through the door as soon as I was able to bring my knees back up from the scrub. She had this apologetic, determine, look on her face.

"Gray told us." She stated simply as she equipped out of her clothes. It didn't take her long to join me in the tub.

"Thank Mavis." I mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. I looked at her eyes. She seemed upset.

"Because, I try to forget that I'm technically a prisoner." I replied. I looked down to my knees. "I'm sorry." I apologized. I brought my forehead to my knees. The image of the guild in shambles like that still burned in my eyes.

"What for?" Erza asked. She wasn't being judgmental, she was simply curious.

"The reason why the guild is destroyed… is because of me." I stated.

"Why would you say that?" She was still curious. She might act like the older sister at times but she still had the curiosity of the younger sister. I looked up at her now. There wasn't even a judgmental look on her face. Erza was just so pure at times.

"The master of Phantom Lord wants me dead. He must've found out I was staying at Fairy Tail." I told. I could hear the boys eavesdropping on us.

"Why would he want you dead?" I could literally hear her confusion. I almost giggled at it. There was only a frown though. I looked back down to my knees. The tears were back in my eyes.

"He was the one… My fam… He…" I was choking on the memories. I silently cursed myself for still not being able to say the word. I could feel Erza's anger.

"He. Did. What?" She growled.

"If the magical council knew… I honestly don't know what they'd do." I laughed darkly at it.

"Than why haven't you told them?" Erza asked sharply. I smiled slightly.

"By orders of the Celestial King, I am to capture Jose, so he can be trailed in the celestial world. Punishment will be chosen by the celestial spirits themselves." I said robotically. I've repeated it to myself several times before. It has always given me something to look forward to. Now… I'm not even sure…

"Then Fairy Tail will help you." I looked at Erza in shock. "You're a member of our family, even if you still don't carry our insignia. We protect our family." That did it. Tears were rolling down my face but I was smiling. Erza was smiling back at me. "A smile as always looked better at you." She said. I knew it was to signal the boys that I was smiling.

"Shut up. You sound cheesy." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"And Comet wasn't?" She asked sarcastically. I pouted at her.

"Hey! I didn't come up with it!" I yelled defiantly. Erza giggled at me. There was a white light to the side of the room.

"Princess, since you are in a better mood, are you ready to have your furniture transported?" Virgo asked, being back to her normal self. I nodded my head.

"I'll be out in a minute to help." I replied.

"You're transporting furniture?" Erza asked. I nodded my head again.

"We're had a room prepared for our Princess just incase something happened to her." Virgo explained. Erza just nodded her head in understanding. Erza got up and got out of the tub. When her back was facing me, I stood up and equipped into a long towel that covered the mark. My legs were shaking. "Make sure to get a lot of rest tonight, Princess." Virgo ordered. They knew how I get after one of those episodes. Erza already equipped into a towel as well.

"Yes, mom~." I teased. Virgo rolled her eyes before disappearing. I walked over to the sink and put on my underwear and my shorts before letting the towel drop.

"How come you do that?" Erza asked. I looked at her for a minute before putting one of dad's old shirts on.

"If I didn't, you would overreact." I replied. Erza seemed skeptically for a moment but she dropped the subject anyways. Thank Mavis. Now, to get my furniture so Erza and I can stop fighting. I went to take a step but my legs finally gave out. I glare at them. "Traitors." I growled.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Erza asked worriedly. The boys immediately came over to see what was happening. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassed.

"I'm fine. This just happens like once a year. At most." I clarified. Everyone but Natsu seemed to buy it. His eyes just hardened. I watched Natsu closer. He was mad. That much was for sure. He sighed though, before getting closer to me. He picked my up bridal style. If my legs weren't in such bad shape, I would Lucy Kick him. I settled for glaring at him. The others were giving us the 'knowing' looks but I ignored them. There was a white light in the room again.

"Where would you like your bed, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Under the window. Don't call me Princess." I said simply.

"Nice to see you Princess Lucy." Taurus greeted. I glared at him now.

"What part of 'Don't call me Princess' do any of you NOT understand?"

"All of it." They both said in sync. I growled at them.

"I'm not a D.I.D. desperate enough to marry a man that probably couldn't get laid in his home town." I sassed. Everyone was laughing at me now. "What? That's how all those stories turn out!" They were all laughing even harder. I was honestly surprised that Natsu hasn't dropped me yet. I just crossed my arms and pouted. I continued pouting as they calmed down and refused to speak to any of them. Virgo and Taurus put the bed where I said it should go.

"Where do you want the rest of the furniture?" Virgo asked. I glared at her but I refused to speak. She sighed. "You do realize, that's not why we call you Princess, right?" She asked.

"Whenever you call me Princess, it makes me feel like your _obligated_ to be my friend. Not that you want to be." I mumbled. Everyone just stayed quiet. I didn't know if they heard me or not. We've already had this argument before and it didn't end well. I knew though, that Natsu heard me. He would diffidently ask questions later.

"We'll just put your room like you had it in the celestial world." She said. I didn't care. I'll rearrange it later. There was a poof sound. I wanted in my bed. I'll wait though. I didn't want to be rude and just go to bed on everyone. Once Virgo and Taurus put everything where they wanted, they left without saying good bye.

"Lucy. That was rude." Gray scolded.

"We've had the same argument before. I was being polite this time by keeping my mouth shut." I remarked. "It'll be normal by morning."

"Gray, just leave her be. She has her reasons." Natsu defended. Gray and Erza was glaring at him now. Happy just looked confused. I reached my arms out to Happy, letting him know that I wanted to pet him. He didn't hesitate to come to me.

"And what reasons would that be?" Erza was almost growling now.

"Luce just said that when they all her princess, it makes her feel like they're just obligated to be her friend. Not that they truly wanted to be." Natsu repeated. "Then she just told us that she already told them that. It clearly didn't go well." I started petting Happy. He was enjoying the attention but he looked at me sadly anyways.

"Then I demand that you get new spirits." Erza told. I glared at her now.

"I'm not like them. I don't give up on people because they change, _Erza_." I told in a tone that hopefully told them to drop it. They didn't looked pleased by it. They did drop it though. I leaned against Natsu's shoulder. I was really tired.

"Lushi." Happy looked at me in worry. I smiled at him in reassurance.

"Come on! It's time to try out Luce's bed!" Natsu shouted before rushing to my bed.

"Natsu!" Happy and I screamed. He jumped unto my bed.

"This bed is awesome! It's really comfortable! Happy try out the bed!" He suggested. Natsu didn't put me down though. Happy jumped down and started grinning.

"It is comfortable! Lushi, can we spend the night more often?" Happy asked. He had that look on his face as if he was a kid asking for candy. I pouted.

"Wouldn't matter what I said anyways, you two would probably show up anyways." I stated. Natsu and Happy just started grinning. They knew I just excepted the fact that they would do that.

"Sorry to interrupt your all's family moment, but what did you mean earlier when you said that it's your fault that Fairy Tail was attacked?" Gray asked. I couldn't see Gray due to the fact that Natsu apparently isn't going to let me go.

"It was because of something their master did before he became a master… I was the eye witness… They deserve a better master." I stated. I heard Erza snort at that.

"Their master deserves to be punished." I heard her mumble. I refrained from rolling my eyes. I'm pretty sure that she believes that everyone deserved to be punished for something. Natsu was turning us now so we were facing them. He didn't drop me though, he placed me in his lap. His arms around my waist. I was kind of confused why he did this but I was too tired to care.

"What did he do?" He asked. I stiffened. Erza looked at me with worry. They did deserved to know. Their guild was put on the line because of it but…

"When I tell you this, if I see even an ounce of pity, I will kick your ass." I threatened. They all looked at me in shock. I just let my eyes fall to my lap. I really despise pity. Seeing as though no one said anything, I told the same story I told Erza. Natsu's grip just continued getting tighter and tighter. I knew Natsu would get mad. Gray's though, was still in shock. Happy's was sad. Erza was guarded. I continued telling my story though. When I finished, even Happy looked mad. "I have to be the one to fight him though." I said, warning Natsu that I was to fight him.

"I heard what you told Erza in the bathroom. I can respect that." Natsu stated. "I want to fight Gajeel though."

"Are you crazy?! He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints! He's completely out of our league!" Gray was shouting.

"Can we not argue about this?!" I shouted over everyone. "I'm tired. I just want some sleep." I stated. Gray turned to grab one of the covers that Virgo left out and laid down on the couch. Erza, knew I meant that I didn't want any more arguments, took the other cover and went to the other side of my couch. Now I was glad that I had one of the ridiculous L-shaped couches. Both of them fit and still had room to spare. Happy went up to the pillows and laid down. Natsu bounced up and pulled the covers back in one swift movement. He pulled me to his chest. Happy looked a bit sad, so I pulled him next to me as if he was a kid. I fell asleep almost immediately.

Everyone was gathered at the south end of the park, surrounding a large tree. It was weird. Not a lot of people gather around like this in Magnolia.

"Happy, can you see what's going on?" Natsu asked. Happy got a little higher in the air.

"Shadow Gear." He gasped before flying towards the tree. I looked over at Natsu. There was a worried look to his face but he went to the tree as well. I watched as Erza and Gray followed behind Natsu. Something in my gut told me to turn and run. That I wasn't going to like what I see. For the first time, in a very long time, I ignored my gut and followed behind the rest of them. The crowd seem to split for us to pass through. I smell blood. A lot of blood. I raced in front of everyone. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what everyone was looking at.

Levy… Droy… Jet… They were all beaten and stapled to the tree. There was a lot of blood coming out of them.

"No." I gasped. I jumped up to levy first. I grabbed the staple at her feet and pulled it out before going to the staples on her hands. Tears were running out of my eyes and I could barely make out a thing. Soon Levy was down before I went to Jet. Some of the guild members were helping me get them down. I barely saw the elf watching me but I didn't care. When everyone was down from the tree, I looked more closely at their wounds. Levy just had wounds for show. There was no real damage, like Jet's and Droy's. They were… More careful with Levy… "Is this the same metal as the metal that damaged the guild?" I asked as I looked at Erza. She raised a brow at me but nodded nonetheless. That doesn't make any sense. "This… Gajeel… What are his morals?" Erza's eye brow went even higher. The other guild members seemed interested in my questions as well.

"Why?" She asked.

"Some just isn't adding up." I simply stated. His smell is all over her too. Did her already claim her? They were fighting though. Aren't fairies and phantoms enemies.

"What isn't adding up?" The elf asked this time. I continued pairing wounds from the boys to Levy. I shook my head.

"Everything." I paused for a minute. I didn't care if I wasn't making any sense at the moment. "I need more information." Why would he do something so drastic?

"Luce?" I don't like the way this Gajeel dude smells. It's weird, especially when it's all over my best friend. I looked up to Natsu. He was silently asking for answers. I gave him a look that said I'd tell him later. He dropped it for now. "Let the medics do their job." He said. I nodded my head once before walking over to stand next to Natsu. Erza walked up next to me.

"You took that better than I thought you would." She stated. Natsu gave me a weird look. I ignored him for now.

"Like I've been trying to tell you; I've moved on." I told.

"Then why haven't you told anyone about it?" She continued asking.

"I enjoy the privacy." I lied. I knew if I told them, they wouldn't believe me. A magical change that drastic would've morphed the body.

"Lucy." I hear Happy call. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Wondering how to get rid of a head ache." I lied again. I did have a head ache though. Blood always did that to me. I felt two hands touch my head. I came back to the reality world and saw Natsu touching my temples with his thumbs. I could feel the warmth of his hand spread throughout my head as he started messaging. I closed my eyes and smiled. This felt amazing.

"Comet." Erza snickered.

"Keep teasing Erza. You keep forgetting, I'm not afraid to tell Mira about yours." I blackmailed. I heard Erza's heart speed up. She was blushing. Natsu stopped messaging my head. I opened my eyes and saw him bring his lips next to my ear.

"Now you owe me one later." He whispered. I tensed up when his breath tickled my ear.

"Why are Erza and Lucy stuck like statues?" I heard Gray ask. Natsu just smirked and shrug. Happy looked amused but confused.

"They were talking about comets or something." Natsu replied. How the heck does he expect me to give him a message? Is he crazy? Scratch that. He is but still. Wait… Where does he expect me to message him?

"This means war." I heard the elf growl. That pulled me out of my weird thoughts. I blame Natsu for this. The old man does realize that this is my fight, right? Forget the fight for a moment… How do I get Gajeel to tell me why? Man… I'm going to be busy for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

The guild had left me here in magnolia while they left to beat the crap out of Phantom Lord. I know it's not going to work but… I still wish I was there. I carried the groceries I needed into two paper bags. I'm sure Natsu will be hungry after the fight. I felt something hit my head. I looked up to the sky. It was starting to rain. I had bread in the bags too.

"Drip drip drop."

Huh? I looked a head of me now. There was a woman in blue, carrying a pink umbrella. I raised a brow at her. She seemed upset about something. She was coming close to a water puddle that was already beginning to grow. I smirked and ran up to the puddle and jumped in it as she was passing. Her face immediately turned to shock. I started laughing at her. I calmed down a bit and smiled at her. She didn't have an angered face like most people do when I do that. Her face was still in shock.

"You enjoy the rain?" Her voice was light but there was utter shock in her tone. I raised a brow at her.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I asked her. Her eyes just seemed to widen.

"Juvia has never met a person that liked the rain. Everyone usually hates Juvia for bringing the rain." She mumbled. I think she was referring to herself in third. Well, I hope so because there was no one else on this street.

"Let me guess, you haven't played in the rain before?" I asked her. She shook her head. I started grinning at her before grabbing her hand and started dragging her with me.

"I'll drop my groceries at my apartment then we'll go to the park to play~!" I told her. She went silent but allowed me to drag her. It wasn't long till we got to my apartment. I let go her hand and swiftly unlocked the door. "You can come in if you want but I don't want to stay too long. Playing in the rain is so much more fun." I said as I started up the stairs. I could hear her hesitant foot steps behind me. I bursted through my door and quickly set the groceries on the table. I turned to look at her. She was hesitantly looking around my place. "Feel free to make yourself at home! Would you like some tea before we go play?" I asked her. She looked at me in shock then nodded her head. She looked scared but I could also see some excitement in her eyes. After I placed the tea pot on the stove, I started placing the groceries up.

"What is your name?" She asked. I looked at her from the kitchen. She was standing where the dinning room meets the kitchen.

"Lucy." I replied with a smile. She looked conflicted a bit before she decided to smile herself.

"Juvia Lockster." She greeted back. My smile widen a bit as I continued putting away the groceries. "Can Juvia help with the tea? Juvia likes to make tea." She said. "I did say make yourself at home." I teased slightly. A truer smile was starting to show through her. She came over and started messing with the tea pot. I just let her have at it. She seemed to be having fun. I could see her playing with the water with her magic. So she was a water mage… "I have a friend that's also a water mage. She diffidently not as nice as you are though." I laughed a bit. "I have a feeling that she would like you more than me." I deadpanned. She had a weird look on her face.

"What kind of a mage is Lucy?" She asked. I grinned at her.

"I'm a celestial mage! All my spirit are really good friends of mine! Though they're afraid of me sometimes…" I pouted. She giggled at me. "You said earlier that the rain followed you?" Juvia seemed to a little disappointed now. She nodded her head at me though. "Then you're like that girl in that one book I read! Teardrop by Lauren Kate! I'll let you borrow it if you want!" Juvia has this weird look on her face before she started laughing. I stopped bouncing and stared at her with a raised brow. "What?" She started calming down a bit.

"You remind me of playboy bunny." She commented. My jaw dropped. A bunny, I would understand, but a playboy bunny? A white light appeared next to us. Oh no. Virgo, Aquarius, and Lyra was standing there smirking at me. Virgo was holding a playboy bunny outfit. I turned to Juvia for help. She was smirking at me too. Oh no.

I quickly jumped over Juvia and ran out of the apartment to the park. I didn't see anyone and that was perfectly find with me. Virgo popped out in front of me out from the ground. Before I could even turn another direction, she pinned me to the ground. This girl was stronger than she looked. I tried breaking free from her grip but the others already showed up. Aquarius and Juvia were the fastest besides Virgo and Virgo had me pinned down. Aquarius was able to get the tights on before Juvia even noticed the mark but Juvia already had the skanky corset on me. Lyra had the shoes and the ears on me then Virgo finally let me go. The corset was red and the tights were a dark brown the shoes were black with a big white fuzzy ball on the shoe. I'm guessing that the ears were white too. I could hear then all snickering at me. I glared at all of them with every fiber of my being.

"Challenge accepted." I growled. They all started running away from me. I started chasing them as if this was a bizarre game of tag. I couldn't help but to smile though. Like I've said before, I didn't get to play much as a kid. I tackled Lyra to the ground before getting a belly dancer outfit on her. Her face to a million shades of red. I laughed a bit before helping her back to her feet. I went after the other three. Juvia ran behind a tree.

"Madam Lockster."

I froze before I could tackle Juvia. Juvia paused too. She seemed like she was more in shock than I was.

"What are you doing playing with the prisoner?" This dude asked. He looked weird. He had green hair for one, nothing like Freed's. This dude made me want to rip his hair out. Then his clothes are dirt brown, making his hair look like puke. His feet is morphed into the ground as he twirls his spectacle around his index finger. "She's a fairy." He spat.

"Actually I'm not a fairy. I don't have wings, genius." I sassed. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I meant you are a member of Fairy Tail." I rolled my eyes this time.

"Get that thing back on your eyes. Do you see a guild mark on me?" He was inspecting me now. "I was just spending time with some old friends before heading out. I can play with whoever I want to, old man." I remarked.

"Then why does Master Jose want Lucy?" I heard Juvia mumble under her breath.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just wished you all hadn't brought Fairy Tail into this. It's just that much more paper work I have to do." I pouted. Juvia looked shocked that I heard her. Like I said I didn't care. I turned to Juvia. "How much trouble would you be in if I don't come with you?" I asked. Juvia's eye brows furrowed together in thought.

"Juvia would be in a lot of trouble. Why?" Juvia asked. I grinned at her.

"Because we're friends now! Friends look out for each other!" I told. Juvia's eyes widened a lot as she looked like she was going to cry. I slyly dropped my keys on the ground. I turned to the dude with the weird accent, kicking my keys into the tree as I did so. They didn't seem to notice anything. That was good. At least I knew my keys were safe. "Do what you have to do. Just make it look good." I told. The dude was looking at me in shock. He snarled at me.

"Non, non, non. Don't consider us weak." He growled.

"Who said I considered you weak?" I asked. He didn't seem to have hear me now. Water surrounded me now.

"Water Lock." I heard Juvia mumble. I turned in the water and looked at her. She looked conflicted. I smiled at her before allowing myself to black out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

"Stop laughing you psychotic bitch!" He growled but that only made me laugh even harder.

"HAhahahaha~! You should've seen your face! HAHAHAhahahaha~!" I exclaimed. I was practically rolled on the floor laughing. He tried to get up but he just fell over while still holding his man hood. I swear I as going to get abs from laughing this hard. He was glaring at me now as I started calming down. His shadow was spreading a bit and ghost were starting to come out. I immediately sobered up and got to my feet.

"Lucy!"

My eyes widen as I dodged a shadow. What was that? Was that..?

"Lucy!"

"Natsu?" I mumbled. One of the shadows managed to phase through me, taking some of my magic with it. I swear I saw the old bastard smirk. I smirked right back at him right before I turned and jumped out the window. Something deep down in me told me that he was here. "NATSU!" I screamed as I closed my eyes. I didn't know rather to expect to hit the ground or to feel his warm muscles, and for some reason, that scared me.

"LUCY!" I heard as I felt arms around me. Then, like magic, all the fear that I had, vanished; just like it was never there before. The mark on my hip was burning. Not like it did the other day but… It was a comforting warmth. It seemed like Natsu was the only one that could cause it. The wind around us started changing directions for some reason then I heard a crash. When I felt we weren't moving, I opened my eyes.

"Mmmm mmm mm."

I looked farther down under me. Natsu's face was buried in my boobs causing my face too feel as if it was on fire. I jumped back off of him and got five meters away from him.

"Lushi, did he do something to you?" Happy asked as he hesitantly flew over towards me. I slowly shook my head. Happy still had a concerned look in his eyes. My mind morphed it into fear. Then the fear I felt earlier grew tenfold, making me shake my head. They had no reason to be scared of me. I took several deep breaths as I felt Natsu taking the ropes off of my wrists. I looked over to Natsu and Happy, who were arguing again. I felt like the entire world was caving in. I felt tears running down my face.

"Luce?" Natsu asked. He must have smelt my tears. "Are you alright?" He asked in a tone I don't remember him ever having. I nodded my head once as I tried to wipe away the tears but they just came back. I didn't understand why I was feeling these feeling so suddenly but I understood one thing. Out of everyone in the world, no; out of everyone in the galaxy, I didn't want to lose these two, no matter what.

* * *

How can that thing walk on such rusty legs?

"A walking guild?!" Macao shouted in shock. The legs land in the lake or whatever the heck that is causing the ground to tremble.

"If that Gajeel dude built that; he sucks." I said.

"I heard that!" Someone yelled over a speaker phone. My eye brow twitched.

"Calm down, Gajeel." A raspy voice commanded.

"Oh, since you couldn't walk, you made the guild walk?" I asked smugly. I could hear some of the women laughing in the back ground.

"Because of that stupid stunt of yours, I brought this along." He stated

"Is that thing safe anyways? Those legs are so rusted out, it don't looked like it'll support anything for long." I questioned.

"Why are you so worried?" Gajeel asked.

"Because I want to be the one to kick your all's as-." I was hit on top of my head

"What have I told you about cussing!" I heard Aquarius yell. I glared at her.

"Stop your nagging, woman! You're standing right next to me!" I yelled back. We slammed our foreheads together as we glared at the other.

"Maybe if you weren't so hard of hearing, I wouldn't have to yell!" She yelled back. Metal started clanging together. We both pulled away and looked towards the standing guild. A large cannon was pointing towards the Fairy Tail guild.

"Operation Black Hole begins now." I told Aquarius. I looked over my shoulder to Loke. I have him one firm nod. I faced towards the guild again. "Kidnap a certain someone if you have to." I whispered. I saw her give a firm nod from the corner of my eye before disappearing. The end of the cannon painted to us started glowing.

"Everyone, get down!" Ezra yelled. I can hear her running towards me.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled. I rolled my eyes. Erza was at it again. Erza ran in front of me. I grabbed the back of her collar.

"Time for the Slayer of Demons to stand down for a while." I commanded. I saw shock flash across her face. The cannon was brighter now. Taurus came beside me and carried Erza off behind me.

"Lucy!" She yelled as the cannon went off.

"LUCY!" The guild yelled. Natsu and Erza was still the loudest. I smiles at that. I held my arms out like I was going to take the hit for the guild.

"Urino Metria." I whispered. The image of the galaxy was surrounding me. A large beam of light shot out of me. All I can really see was the Urino Metria. I can feel it was easily the same power of Jupiter or whatever the heck they call it. When I felt the beam start fading, I let Urino Metria start fading too. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "A lot stronger than nine years ago, don't you think?" I teased.

"I've had enough of you!" He growled. I just shrugged. I'm not all too worried about him.

"Fifteen minutes to re-launch." Something said. I turned towards Fairy Tail.

"Sooo… What's the game play?" I asked. They all stared at me with fear.

"Not even out of breath…" Someone gasped. There was a sharp pain on my head. I brought both my hands up to the throbbing bump. I turned and glared at whoever hit me. Capricorn was standing there and glaring back.

"I see you're deciding to have fun instead of taking things seriously." I could hear the future scolding already. That's when he smirked at me. Instantly getting the message, I smirked back. I heard someone walking towards us.

"Luce, what's going on?" Natsu asked He was completely serious. Erza, Gray and Mira were standing behind him.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise, but first, we need to destroy that cannon." I stated. They all looked confused.

"Won't you be able to stop it again?" Gray asked. I sighed before looking towards Erza.

"Celestial." Was all I said. She understood immediately. The others looked confused still.

"Just trust her." Erza commanded. They let it slip for now. My shirt was clinging to my stomach as if it were wet. I raised my eye brow as I looked down to my belly. An arrow was sticking out of my belly, right above my hip bone.

"Now, hand over the Lucy Heartiphilia." Jose demanded over the speaker phone. I turned to Capricorn. He got the message and pulled the arrow out of my stomach. I'm still not at all worried about Jose. I'm sure that Fairy Tail will just start debating rather or not to—

"We will never hand her over!" What? No questions? No-no-no debate?

"We will never give Lucy to you!" My eyes were starting to tear up. I turned to Fairy Tail. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were starting a riot.

"We would rather die than to hand her over!" Tears were streaming down my face. They hardly knew me but… They were willing to go this far…

_We were all sitting by the camp fire; Capricorn, Cancer, and Aquarius. I looked right at all of them. They all avoided my gaze. I could tell they were all afraid of me. I understood why but then again, I didn't. We were suppose to be a family. Family sticks together._

_ "__Please, don't hate me… It wasn't my fault…" I begged with tears running down my face._

It was my fault the guild was destroyed…It was my fault that team Shadow Gear was hospitalized… It was my fault they were having a war… Yet… They were all still willing to protect me… I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I looked to my left. Natsu was standing there with a grin on his face. He mouthed the word 'Weirdo.' I laughed at that. I started wiping the tears away.

"I'm going to go destroy the cannon. Stay safe, okay?" Natsu told. My smile widened, if that was possible.

"You too." I replied. He gave my shoulder one last squeeze before running off. I followed him with my eyes.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled. Happy flew over to Natsu and picked him up. They were both flying off to the phantom guild.

"Make sure Natsu doesn't do anything stupid, Happy!" I shouted.

"Aye Sir!"

"Hey!" Natsu yelled in defiance. I giggled. We were in a middle of a war and we were teasing each other. The tears were rolling down my face again. My vision was blurry and becoming blotchy. I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth.

"Too much blood." I growled in annoyance.

"Princess!" Capricorn shouted in worry. My legs were becoming numb. I heard some foot steps.

"Fairy Tail has a hide out where she will be safe." I heard Mira state as my vision darkened.

"Reedus!" Erza yelled. Then everything went black… again…

* * *

_Blood…Screams… Stop… Please… STOP!_

I sat up quickly, making my hip hurt. Why was my hip hurting? I was sweating furiously as usual. I was just glad that I didn't puke this time. I let my head drop slightly and glared at anything and nothing at all. Why do I have this continuing nightmare every night?! It's annoying!

"Lucy." Someone stated in concern. I jumped out of my spot, away from the voice and landing in a fighting stance, ready for anything. Reedus was sitting on a crate with a canvas and a paint brush in his hand. His eyes were wide but filled with concern. I dropped my stance. He seemed to have calmed down, somewhat. "How's the wound?" He asked. I raised a brow.

"What wound?" I asked. He looked at me like they usually do Natsu.

"The one on your hip… I tried my best wrapping it up but I'm not medic." He stated. I looked down to my hip. They bondage was high enough to where he wouldn't have seen anything. I was already relieved. Flashes of a metal arrow popped in my head.

"Oh… Thanks."

"No problem." Reedus went quiet for a while. I walked over to where I was at and sat back down. I crossed my legs and pretended to gather up magic. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked, startling me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He turned his canvas around. He painted me while I was sleeping. Pain was very clear on my face. I feel very sad knowing that someone knew the truth besides my spirits…"I've been having the same nightmare since I woke up from my coma. I usually wake up puking. I'm glad I didn't this time though. That would be embarrassing." I lightly joked to calm the atmosphere a bit.

"Does anyone know about your nightmares?" He asked.

"Of course not! I'd never get a night to myself if I said anything." I whined, even though it was true. Reedus chuckled a bit.

"Never thought about it that way. They mean well by it though." Reedus agreed. He brought out another canvas and started painting again. "Is it worth it though?"

"Worth what?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Knowing your going through all that pain by yourself." He clarified. I tilted my head.

"It's been about ten years now. I got over it a long time ago. So it's more annoying than anything." I replied. He looked up at me with a raised brow.

"When why do you wake up like you do?" He asked. I shrugged as I turned my head. I brought my hand up to my hip where the mark was.

"I have a few theories." I simply stated.

"You must have a lot of secrets then." He mumbled under his breath. I just ignored it I already figured word would get around eventually. My ears picked up on something…

*Tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

Footsteps.

"We've been found." I said loud enough for him to hear. I glared at the door.

"How could—

The door blasted opened causing the dust in the building to blow all over the place like smoke. I could hear Reedus coughing but I just held my breath. Two darker skinned people came in. The guy was bald and the girl was wearing a hat like the elf liked to wear. I wonder if he'd get jealous of that...

"Lucy, Run." Reedus commanded. Everything in me told me to stay.

_Princess, If you stay… They'll just hurt him that much more._ I clenched my keys in my hand. It was a good thing a squirrel or something didn't take my keys away.

_Cronx, how many times do I have to tell you all DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS! _I yelled back. I let go of my keys as I fought my own instincts to stay and fight. Reedus couldn't get hurt because of me too. I ran to the opposite side of the ware house. I could smell crisp metal. Not three seconds later was I knocked out.

* * *

I smell an idiot.

"Listen to this Fairy Tail." I heard a creep say as someone pulled at my hair.

"If you're going to touch me, at least take a bath. You stink." I said. I finally opened my eyes and saw that purple haired creep glaring at me.

"Why you little—

"HAHAHAHAHA~!"

I heard many people laughing. His face was turning red.

"Also take a breath mint. You smell as bad as _that_ rat." I grimaced. Now, Natsu was going to kill me. I don't think I could stomach any food after smelling his breath. Yeuck! His foot quickly connected to my stomach. I flew back a couple of yards, landing on my right shoulder. That is going to be annoying to move in the future.

"Gihhehehe. Looks like Bunny Girl got her ass kicked."

I glared at the idiot that kidnapped me earlier.

"Don't call me that metal head! Why does everyone say I remind them of a bunny?!" I stomped my foot. He was glaring at me now.

"Don't call me Metal head!" He growled. That's when I smelt it. The same smell I smelt on Levy-chan. My eyes widen.

"You were the one that mark—

His hand was over my mouth now. His glare intensified as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Don't. Say it." He threatened. I rolled my eyes at him before pulling my head back.

"Fine, as long as you tell me why?" I reasoned. He raised a brow at me, as if to try to say anything. "If you don't tell me, I'll tell her what you did to her." I threatened this time. I knew people were staring at us but I didn't care. He started smirking at me.

"What makes you think you'll survive, Bunny girl?" He teased. I got the hint though. I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't scared of him.

"You're as bad as Sparky." I said. That lightening dragon slayer was stupid enough to believe I needed his help. Pssshh, yeah right. He's probably mad at me but whatever. I knew his dirty little secret. Metal head may as well be his brother. "One; You all are clearly underestimating me. Two; You all are clearly underestimating Fairy Tail. Three; You have an Idiot for a Master."

"Gehehehehe! You have spunk. I like that." He said. I smirked at him.

"You better mean in as an annoying little sister because you already _chose_ my best friend." I teased. I saw a faint blush on his face, my smirk widen.

"How did you notice that anyways?" He asked as he scratched the side of his face. Awww~, Metal Head was embarrassed~!

"Gajeel! What the hell are you doing?! She's our prisoner! I never said to be nice to her!" The creep demanded. Gajeel's eyes harden before he hesitantly hit me.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle it." I whispered to where I knew only he could hear me. His hits and kicks didn't get any harder though. He pretended to enjoy this though. I knew he just wanted answers. "Like I said, your master is an idiot." He smirked for real this time.

"Why aren't you screaming in pain?!" The creep started screaming in frustration. I gave him the blankest face I could manage.

"Oh, Mavis. Ow. That hurt. Please stop." I said emotionlessly. Most of his guild coward back a bit, even though they all looked like they were going to bust out laughing any minute now. The creep looked like he was going to kill me any second now. I just needed these people away so I could arrest him. He suddenly froze on spot when the guild started shaking. Oh, great. My motion sickness was kicking in. Looks like Metal Head's was too.

"Looks like the fairies stopped the elemental four." I heard him growl. He swiftly turned and stormed out of the room. The guild stopped shaking, Thank Mavis. I looked over to Metal Head with a raised brow. The ground beneath him started cracking before the floor exploded beneath him. I know this smell.

"Natsu!" I greeted. He looked over at me. It kind of looked like he inspected me before he got even more mad. I raised a brow before looking down at my body. The wound from earlier was bleeding through my clothes again while I was covered in bruises. "Whoops…"

"Lushi!"

I looked and saw Happy flying to me. I grinned at him. He flinched when he inspected me too. I pouted at that.

"Happy~, It's not that bad~." I whined. He looked at me with the silent question in the air. 'How could you say that?' "Trust me. I've been through a lot worse."

"Yeah, but your still hurt." Happy stated. I frown; he wasn't going to like this.

"Actually, it doesn't hurt." I said. He gave me the look Reedus gave me earlier. I chose to ignore it for now. "Can you untie me now?" I asked. He nodded his head before walking around me and started untying me. I watched Natsu and Metal Head fight. It was obvious that Natsu was low on energy. I needed to hurry up to the creep before the elf got here but I couldn't leave Natsu here like that. Think, Lucy, think. I looked around the room. Nothing I could really burn here. Wait, there was a large set of machines in one corner of the room. I got it~! "I open the gate, Sagittarius!" I called. Everyone but Natsu and Metal Head stared at Sagittarius in shock.

"You called, moch, moch?" He asked as he saluted. I grinned at him.

"Can you cause the machines over there to combust in fire?" I asked him. He smirked at me.

"Don't underestimate me, moch, moch." I liked Sagittarius. He never called me Princess unless it was teasing me when I can a girl moment. He drew back several arrows at once. He let them go, each of them hitting their target, even the one arrow that went right in between Natsu and Gajeel. Fire spew out of all the machines. Metal head looked at me in shock as Natsu grinned at me. I smirked as I threw a thumb up in the air. Idiots should have listened to me in the first place. Natsu started the fight again, which made metal head irritated. I rolled my eyes before looking over to Happy. He was watching the fight with a worried expression. I frowned at what I saw. I really didn't want to leave Happy like this but I had to. I had to finish this mission. Or I'd be in bigger trouble than usual. I scanned the room and noticed that Jose was not in here. Even better~!

I sniffed the air. He was even easier to track since he stunk so badly. I jumped down the whole that Natsu made earlier. There was less debris than what I thought there would be. I started following the sent again. My foot steps echoed in the hall way. It was a bit eerie but it also reminded me of the manor. It seems that Jose was going down instead of out. How weird… Maybe the others were inside too..? I felt an immense amount of dark magic. That's when I felt Erza's, Gray's, and Elfman's magic spike. They were against that demon. I didn't even have to think it over. I teleported to where they were. There was debris everywhere, usual for a Fairy Tail fight. Erza, Gray, and Elfman were in very bad shape though.

"This is between you and me. Leave them alone." I demanded. Jose turned to me with a sick grin on his face. The others started at me in shock and worry.

"Get out of here Lucy! We can handle him!" Gray shouted. Erza was studying me. I knew she was trying to figure out what I was planning. Too bad I couldn't let them stay in here. That would completely blow my cover. I grabbed a hold of my keys. Tarsus showed up behind Erza. He nodded once before grabbing her and the boys and took them out of the room. Jose watched in amusement.

"Lucy! This isn't how we should handle this!" Erza yelled.

"Yeah! Be a man and let us go! We can help you like men!" Elf man yelled.

"Don't be stupid! Jose is a lot stronger than we originally thought!" Gray yelled before Tarsus threw them all out the door. "Lucy!" Gray yelled through the door.

"LUCY!" That was Erza. They all were banging on the door, them and a fourth one. Jose was snickering now. I raised a brow at him. I can feel the Spirit King releasing the seal. _The Moons a Harsh Mistress_.. I could feel the magic becoming stronger in me. The banging on the door stopped.

"You really think you can stand against me? Alone? You're even more foolish than you were nine years ago." Jose taunted as Tarsus blocked the entrance. I equipped my Ten Wizard Saint necklace, the proof that I needed to prove that I AM strong enough to fight him alone. Jose eyes widen with shock and fright. "You…" He started gaping like a fish. Did he already put it all together? "Hahahahaha~! That has to be fake! There is no way the elemental four caught you if you were that strong!" He spat. I glared at him as I equipped into the warrior princess outfit the celestial world made for me for whenever I go represent them or whatever. Since none of them couldn't really do it. Jose watched me with intrigue.

"I let them capture me." Jose started smirking as if he didn't believe a word I said. He was seriously starting to annoy me. "Under order of the Celestial Spirit King himself…" I pulled out my key ring and summon all twelve zodiac and a representative for every other constellation. We made a large circle around Jose. Jose stood there in shock. He finally pulled out of his shock and summons his magic thieving ghost out of his shadow. A large beam of light fell from the heavens inside the circle, destroying his shadow and his ghost. Jose was trembling in fear.

"You are under arrest for the Rape and Massacre of the members of the Heartiphilia Estate, a sanctuary for Celestial wizards and beings." We all said together. The light intensified and engulfed every shadow in the room. I no longer heard fighting out side. The light must have reached out there. The light started to fade along with the dress and the emblem of the Ten Wizard Saints. I was back to my normal attire and the spirits were still here. We had to give back the magic used in this pointless battle. For the fight they shouldn't have been fighting to begin with.

"Lucy?"

I turned swiftly and saw Juvia standing there. She looked worried.

"Can Juvia help next?" She asked. "Juvia really wants to join Fairy Tail… Juvia thought if she could help you take down Master Jose then they would except me… Lucy had already destroyed Master Jose though… But Juvia knows that Lucy is up to something and Juvia really wants to help!" Juvia explained. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Fairy Tail is going to except you no matter what." I told.

"Do you know the song 'The dawn, the sky, and the sun'?" Lyra asked. Juvia nodded her head.

"Juvia once traveled to this one village that sung that during a ceremony to the moon." Juvia said. Lyra seemed to beam.

"Then you can help us." Aquarius stated. Juvia now seemed to beam and started coming to this side of the room. "But whatever happens here you have to keep secret." Aquarius threaten. I rolled my eyes at the sight. Juvia just nodded her head. Aquarius turned to me. "Why couldn't you be like her?!" She yelled. I looked to Juvia.

"I told you so." I pouted. Juvia and the other spirits laughed.

"Here Princess." Virgo stated as she handed me a dancing dress. Then she gave one to Juvia. I started getting into the dress, sliding my skirt off after I had the dress on of course. My dress was white and gold just like the warrior dress. How boring… Juvia's dress was many shades of blue that suited her nicely. "You remembered how they gave the ceremony?" Virgo asked.

"Juvia finds it very hard to forget." Juvia stated.

"Good, because that's what were doing~!" Lyra sang. I knew she'd be the most happiest with this. I rolled my eyes ad the Guys spirits had their instruments ready.

_Violin~~_

_"__Ladadadidadaaa" _Lyra started. The smile she always had on her face when she sung was there.

_"__Ladaddadidididaaa" _Aquarius sung with a serious expression

_"__Yadadadadadadaaaa" _Juvia and I sung together. We looked at each other and smiled.

_"__Yadadadadadadaaaa" _Everyone sung together. We all slowly started dancing.

_"__High the moon tonight" _Aquarius sung.

_"__Yadadadadadadaaaa" _I sung.

_"__Hiding its guiding light high" _Lyra

_"__Heaven and earth do sleep _

_Still in the dark so deep _

_I will the darkness sweep" _Juvia sung with a bright smile on her face. I wouldn't have believed that Juvia would be able to sing this well.

_"__Yadadadadadadaaaa" _Lyra

_"__Yadadadadadadaaaa" _Aquarius and Lyra

_"__I will the moon to flight_

_I will the heavens bright_

_I will the earth delight" _I sung.

_"__Yadadadadadadaaaa" _Everyone

_"__Open your eyes with me see paradise with me awake and arise with me" _Aquarius

_"__Yadadadadadadaaaa" _Lyra

_"__Yadadadadadadaaaa" _Juvia

_"__Yadadadadadadaaaa_

_I am the dawn_

_I am the new day begun _

_I bring you the morning _

_I bring you the sun_

_I hold back the night _

_And I open the sky _

_I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes_

_From the first for all time_

_Until time is undone_

_Forever and ever and ever and ever_

_And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun_

_I am one with the one and I am the dawn" _Everyone sung in harmony.

Plue was playing the violin solo with great ease as the rest of us danced as if we've practiced this a million times before. The shirts of our dress twirled around us, making us look like dancing flowers. The magic in the air was strong but also refreshing, like the smell of dew in the summer mornings.

_"__I am the sky and the dawn and the sun _

_I am the sky and the new day begun_

_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun" _Everyone finished off.

I was seriously tired and it seemed like Juvia was too. All the spirits seemed to disappeared and the entire place is shaking. Everything was falling apart. Too bad I was too tired to care. I laid down on the ground. Juvia yawned.

"What is Lucy doing? We have to get out of here." Juvia said. I yawned this time.

"I'm too tired to care right now. I'll be fine though. You get on out of here." I told as I closed my eyes. There was no way I was going to open my eyes now. I felt a large debris land right next to me.

"Kyaaaa!" Juvia screamed. My eyes popped open and I scanned her. She was covering her head. The smaller pieces of debris was going right through her. She should be safe through all this. What was going on? Juvia opened one eye and looked around. She also had post traumatic stress disorder…I grabbed Juvia and pulled her closer to me.

"Lucy! Are you alright?!" I heard some one on the other side of the door. A larger debris was falling to the other side of Juvia. I'm going to be deaf after all this. "LUCY!" A larger debris was falling down right on top of us. I pulled Juvia close to me. Juvia was whimpering and shaking really bad.

"Juvia. It's going to be okay. You're safe now." I promised. The debris made a mountain around us. We were locked inside but we were still safe. I heard a faint explosion. "We're going to be at Fairy Tail soon, having a party." I promised.

"Fairy… Tail..?" She asked.

"Yeah. Natsu is always the loudest there but he keeps everybody entertained. Mirajane would get on stage and sing for everyone while Macao and Wanaka are being perverts. Erza will eat her strawberry cake. Everyone will be drinking and having fun. You will too." I told.

"What about Gray-sama?" She asked. Oh~, she got a crush~!

"At first he'd create ice in his drink to make it as cold as he likes it, he'll smoke a bit here or there. He'd joke around a bit until he saw something that Natsu did that irritated him. Then those to would started fighting and then the entire guild would fight." I told. There was a small smile on her face. I could hear people moving the rocks and stuff.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled.

"We're fine!" I shouted. I didn't know if they heard me. I could tell though that no more debris was falling on top of us. I wish I knew what was going on out there.

"Lucy?" Juvia called. I looked down at her. "What does Lucy do at the parties?" She asked. I smiled at her. She really was sweet.

"I usually sit at the bar watching them fight or I'm writing a story. Natsu tries his best to get me to participate more but… I don't know. I feel like I'm destroying something precious if I join in. Then again, Natsu does call me weirdo all the time. I'm just happy with just watching, you know?"

"LUCY!" Is that… Natsu?

"We're coming bunny girl!" Gajeel?

"Why does Gajeel-kun call Lucy, bunny girl?" Juvia asked. I pouted.

"Like I know! That metal head is just weird!" I complained. Juvia was laughing now. Thank goodness. At least she was out of that state. There was a large 'BANG' near us. Juvia clung to me again. And she was back in that state… I believe it was Gajeel and Elfman knocking most of them away with their magic. Light started shinning through some of the cracks on my left. I reached over and started knocking some of the rocks over.

"There she is!" Elfman shouted. I pulled Juvia closer to the whole.

"Rain woman is in there too!" Gajeel shouted.

"Juvia?" Gray asked. Did he already fall for her?

"Hey, Juvia? Can you hear me?" I asked.. She nodded her head. "You're going to go through first." I told her. She started shaking her head against my stomach.

"I'm scared." I heard her mumbled.

"Juvia, it's okay to be scared. Just remember that Fairy Tail is still waiting for you." I told her. She looked up at me now. "They're waiting for you Juvia. Gray is waiting for you." I told her. Hope was in her eyes again. She nodded her head again before crawling over to the whole. She looked back to me.

"Lucy will be right behind me, right?" She asked. I nodded my head with a smile still on my face.

"I promise." She nodded my head before worming her way through the hole.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Behind me." I heard Juvia mumbled. Soon as her ankles went through the hole, I started crawling through it as well. Natsu and Erza looked extremely relieved while Gajeel and Gray were looking after Juvia.

"Juvia is going under traumatic shock ever since the guild started shaking! Get her out of here!" I demanded. Gray nodded his head at me before picking her up bridal style and racing out of here. I looked over to Erza and Natsu. Erza grabbed my wrist as Natsu was digging more debris out from around me. Happy watched me in worry. I smiled at him. He didn't seem to relax any. Erza pulled as Natsu moved a certain rock by my hip and I came flying out.

"Lushi!" Happy came flying into my chest with tears in his eyes.

"It's nice to see you too Happy." I greeted. Erza and Natsu were next to me in a second.

"This place is going to fall through any second." Erza told. Natsu picked me up bridal style now, and raced out of the building. Happy didn't leave my side though. I felt at home with them by my side. A home that I never want to leave…


	12. Chapter 12

Kinda short, I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to add some fluff. It's kind of a filler though...

* * *

The night was beautiful. The stars were shinning bright and not a single cloud in the sky. Too bad, I can hardly see them in the city. I leaned my head against the windowsill as I stared up at the sky. I couldn't see some of the stars to make constellations due to all the fricken lights in Magnolia. I looked over my shoulder to the clock. It was two a. I was still restless. Sigh. We just rid the world of a large group of bandits earlier today too~… I groaned as I laid back on my bed with my arms spread out to the on earth-land can I not be tired?! I'm always tired! My brain hurts…

*Slide*

I turned my head towards the window as a slight breeze came in. I smell salt. I frowned at the cat like silhouette. There was a couple of small sniffs. They weren't like a smelling sniff but a different sniff. I felt my heart sink down to my gut. "Are you okay?" I asked. There was a couple more sniffs as the silhouette came closer. There was no longer a shadow covering the silhouette. Light from the moon helped me recognize the blue fur.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Happy asked. His voice was trembling as if he was scared of something. I shook my head as I gave him a small smile.

"No. I wasn't able to sleep tonight. Even if I was, you're always welcomed here."I said gently. A stream of tears started rolling down his face. Under the moon light, he looked so innocent. The sight still broke my heart.

"Did Natsu eat all your fish again?" I asked, not making fun of him in the slightest. He shook his head softly. He obviously didn't get enough sleep.

"I had a nightmare." He confessed. I couldn't help but to smile slightly. Before now, I always thought I was the only one that had nightmares this bad.

"Had to be really scary if it made you cry." I sympathizes. He nodded his head lightly. I reached over and carefully picked him up. He had a confused glimmer in his eyes. "I want to show you something, is that alright?" I asked. He stared at me a bit before tiredly nodding his head. I placed him in my arms, grabbing my keys with my freehand, and went out the door. I turned to my left to get to the road that lead out of Magnolia.

"Hey, Lushi..?" Happy started. I hummed to let him know that I had heard him."Do you think I'm weak for crying over a nightmare?" He asked. I could tell by his tone that he was kind of scared of my answer. We had reached outside of Magnolia, the air was cooler and everything was more dark.

"Not at all. I'll let you in on a little secret if you promise not to tell anyone,okay?" I offered. I looked him down in the eyes to make sure. He stared at me for a bit. I could tell that the wheels in his head were turning. He eventually nodded his head."When you, Natsu and Gray fell asleep with me at Garuna Island," I could see Happy nodding, letting me know that he was listening. "That the first time in nearly ten years I didn't have a nightmare." I confessed. His eyes widen in shock. "On a good night, I'd just wake up crying. Normally, I'd wake up puking even though I haven't eaten in weeks,while I'm still crying." I finally stopped walking and looked up to the stars. They were diffidently brighter out here. I smiled at the sight. "That's when I come out here."

"Why? Wouldn't you hide or something?" Happy asked. I looked back to Happy.

"Do you know how magic was created?" I asked. I could feel him shake his head against my arm. I pointed my chin up really quick to get Happy to look up.

"Whoa…" I heard Happy gasp.

"Millions of years ago, there was no such thing as magic. When people die though, they became a star. Our ancestors feared for us. Demons were destroying everything. So to protect us, they all came together and created dragons. The dragons soon conquered the world but as a safety, our ancestors bonded together which created Celestial Beings. Magic was soon taught to the humans, even though it caused a war… I like to think that the dead still become stars, That they're all watching over us. I find comfort in that. They may not get rid of my night mares but I feel less alone when I'm watching them." I told. There was a comfortable silence around us now. Every star was twinkling and shinning in their own way.

"Do you think Lisanna is up there watching us?" Happy asked. I honestly don't know a Lisanna, but for some reason, she sounds familiar.

"Absolutely." I agreed. My heart was filled with hope.

"Lisanna was like a mature older sister to me. She helped Natsu hatch me… In away I guess she would be my mom but… I don't know, she was just more like a sister, I guess." Happy explained. I looked down at Happy.

"You were hatched? Like from an egg?" I asked. He looked up at me kind of funny.

"Mira didn't tell you?" He asked back. I shook my head. "That's weird… She usually rambles on to people on how Natsu acts like a dad and stuff." He said.

"She never said anything to me about it. Though she had this weird look in her eyes when I told her that you and Natsu brought me to the guild." I replied.

"Then you better watch out. She might be up to something." He warned

"I'm not too worried about it. My spirits have already bet her to it." I replied. I could feel him tilt his head.

"What do you think will happen if they get together?" He asked.

"Hell." I answered honestly. "If you don't mind me asking, if Lisanna isn't like a mother to you, then who is?" He looked up at me kind of scared.

"You promise you won't be mad at me?" I raised a brow at the question. Why would I get mad? I held my pinky out to him.

"I promise I won't get mad." He clasped his tiny pinky claw around mine. "You know you can't break it now." He warned. I rolled my eyes but continued smiling nonetheless.

"I always keep my promises, Happy." I teased slightly. It didn't seem like it calmed him any though. His gaze fell down to his stomach.

"You…" He whispered. My eyes widen at the comment. It seemed as thought the entire world just stopped turning. "I've heard how everyone's mom would play with them, tease them, but can also be harsh all at the same time. Everyone just puts up with my teasing. You are the only one that plays along. You like going fishing with me and Natsu. You also make sure that I eat something else besides fish all the time. Yet, you also take care of me like you do now." He explained with more tears falling down his chest was warning up. "Then I had a nightmare that you left us like Lisanna did!" He sobbed. I started petting him to help calm him down. I couldn't help but to smile , I've had people call me mom, only because I saved them when they were young and they had no parents. Happy, though, didn't call me mom for those reasons."Sometimes I dream that Natsu and I would go fishing and you would always tell us good luck. When we got back, you always had dinner ready for us. Then we would play afterwards. We were an actual family. So I was really scared when I had that nightmare!"He was still sobbing. I brought him up to my shoulder for him to cry on. I started humming an old lullaby that my mother used to hum when I was crying. My shirt was becoming soaked from his tears and probably snot. I didn't mind it though. It is worth it. I looked up to the stars, even more so to the two stars next to the moon. The seemed to be shinning brighter than all the other stars. Happy's sobs were starting to calm down.

"Happy… You still awake?" I asked. I could feel him nod his head against my shoulder. "First off, I am honored that you see me like a mother." Happy pulled back and looked up at me with even more tears but… I could see relief in his eyes. I smiled down at him. He looked like he was going to cry but he was smiling. "Second off, I only know so much and what I do know, I'm not allowed to talk about. But… If I do have to leave, it just means I have to find that information and fast. I promise though, I will come right back. Just look to the moon and know that I'm always there." I swore. He looked slightly confused but nodded his head anyways I was glad that he didn't press for information.

"Will you at least tell me before you leave?" He asked with slight desperation. I smirked at him.

"I would be a bad mother if I didn't, now wouldn't I?" I teased. Happy grinned at me. "So, do you want to stay here or do you want to go back to the apartment?" Happy looked up to the stars.

"We might have to go to the apartment. Natsu might freak if he finds us out here."Happy commented. Natsu would be furious if he found us asleep out here…

"You have a point." I agreed. I stood back up with Happy still in my arms. His eyes were closing and opening over and over again. He was fighting sleep. "Go on to sleep Happy. You're going to need your energy tomorrow." I told. He didn't argue just fell asleep. I just rolled my eyes and started on my way to Magnolia. I was humming the lullaby again.

The crisp grass crunched underneath my feet as the air slightly warmer the closer we got to town. Sad though, that I won't see most of the stars soon. I looked back up to the two stars next to the moon. There was an article in Sorcerer Weekly about those two stars dating back a couple of months into my coma. It's funny how many conspiracy theories between those two stars and what happened at the Heartiphilia Manor; the disappearance of the Heartiphilia family and the massacre of all their employees and those two stars that magically appeared after the incident. They all somehow think my dad murdered everyone and my mom magically turned them into stars. They all forgot little ole me. So in an odd way, it was amusing. How close and yet so far they came. The air was a lot warmer than I remembered.

Most of the stars were gone now due to the street lights. There were no longer the sounds of crickets or the crunch of the grass under my feet. There was just the 'tap' 'tap' 'tap' of my footsteps on the pavement. Not as soothing as the crickets but I still found it somewhat because we usually get back to Magnolia at night after a mission. The sounds of footsteps were all I usually heard on the way back, even Natsu and Gray were too tired to fight. Happy snuggled in closer, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at Happy. There was a look of content on his face. I smiled at that. I turned down Strawberry Street. There was a blotch of salmon in the distance along with the smell of burning wood and spices. I knew that it was Natsu.

"Luce!" He shouted. It kind of sounded like he was trying to whisper but had to get loud enough to get my attention. He was running toward us with a worried expression on his face. He skidded to a stop in front of me. Relief washed over him as if he was standing under a water fall. "Is everything alright? Is Happy okay? Why weren't you in your apartment?" He asked frantically. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him anyways.

"Everything is alright, Happy is okay, and we just got back from looking at the stars. Is there any other questions you would like to ask? I answered everything in slight amusement. He's only like this after missions if his scarf blows away. Natsu relaxes even more. "We're heading back to the apartment. Do you want to come with us?" I asked. He grinned at the question.

"Yeah." He replied. We walked next to each other, our arms brushing up against each other every now and then. How is it that I came to trust Natsu so much? All he ever did when we first meet was tease me. Now it's kind of hard to imagine my life without him. With the incident with my parents, I never thought I'd trust someone besides my spirits again.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsu asked. I raised a brow at him.

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked. He nodded his head once. I let my head fall downward in disappointment.

"Weirdo." He commented. I glared at him.

"Am not." I denied. He rolled his eyes. Now that I look more closely, his eyes are red.

"You much be really tired." I commented. He raised a brow at me, I smirked at him."Looks like I'm not the only one that's easy to read." I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me in defiance. I giggled at his reaction. He looked down to Happy. There was a look in his eyes. One you would find in the eyes of a father, looking down on his child. Here minded me of a dragon, so-so-so much.

"You know if you think about it; We look like a family." Natsu stated. My smile widened. Seems like Natsu and Happy are the only ones that make me truly happy too…How weird.

"Happy said the same thing earlier." I told. Natsu's eyes widen for a second before he started to grin.

"That settles it then." He said as he came out in front of me, making me stop walking. His grin seemed to get even bigger. "We are officially a family." He proclaimed. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways.

"Of course we are, that's all you've been saying that since I got here." I teased. He pouted at that. I giggled in response. For some reason, he smiled.

"Let's go to bed." He recommended. I nodded my head in agreement. He turned towards the building. I raised a brow at him before looking at the apartment… It was my apartment. Since when did we get here? "You coming in Luce?" His voice brought me out me out of my thoughts.

"Yeahh…" I answered as I started searching for the right keys.

"Weirdo." He commented.

"You're the one that decided to stay with the weirdo." I grumbled under my breath. I heard him chuckle as I unlocked the door. I heard foot steps behind me. "You're not going in through the window?" I asked. I was becoming too tired to joke around Natsu made me feel safe. Maybe it's because he's the son of a dragon? Who knows. Either way, it scares me at times. I've never really felt safe until I meet Natsu. I could feel Natsu' heat right behind me as I opened the upstairs door. The door was quietly closed before we started heading towards the bed.

"Luce…" Natsu said, almost desperately under his breath. Why are these two acting almost weird tonight? I turned to look at him. His confidence was basically kept his gaze on the ground as he shifted his weight to one foot to the other.

"Natsu, is everything okay?" I asked. His muscles tensed at the question. He stiffly nodded his head. That gave little relief.

"I was just…" He swallowed loudly. "I was just wondering if…" He closed his eyes tightly before taking a deep breath "I was wondering if we could stay here tomorrow?" He asked swiftly.

"You mean, not go to the guild?" I asked. He would look at me really quick before looking at something else, then he would start the process all over again. He slowly nodded his head. "As long as I don't have to go to the store. I don't mind at all." I replied with a smile. Tomorrow was the anniversary of the night of the massacre. He was unknowingly doing me a favor. Natsu immediately relaxed, which made me relax too. I turned back around and laid down on the bed. I placed Happy on my chest, where he usually laid. When I didn't hear Natsu coming, I looked over to him. He was still standing there. He looked as if it was awkward. "You coming?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're not going to be mad?" He asked. I shook my head at him."Not anymore. I promise." He grinned before getting in the bed as well. It didn't take him long to snuggle against my stomach. I smiled as I heard him snore along with Happy. They really wanted me to be apart of their family… Not their Fairy Tail family but like an actual family. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. I never thought this day would come. It felt as though my chest was melting from all the emotions I was feeling. I refused to think negatively tonight. Tonight, I was to feel what I've been feeling all night…Love… ….

The sun shined through the window, right into my eyes. I mumbled so profanities under my breath. I went to sit up but there was something heavy on my stomach. I looked down and saw Happy leading back against Natsu, who was using me as a pillow still. I couldn't help but to smile. We really did look like a family.

"Looks like someone finally woke up." I looked towards the couch. Reedus was sitting on a stool with his art stuff. Was he painting us? Wait a second…

"What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Hmmm, no." Reedus answered. "Natsu gets really weird this time of year so Erza went to check up on him. He wasn't in his usual spots so Erza came to ask you if you saw him. She immediately came to get me. Mira already wants a copy." Reedus how it felt more like a tease though. I groaned and laid back down.

"I kind of don't feel like dying today, so do I need to go back to sleep?" I chuckled a bit.

"You're fine. I'm just adding the final touches." He told.

"Thank Mavis." I said. Reedus chuckled again."I'm sorry that you had to go through all this." He chuckled again.

"It's not a problem. I actually quiet enjoyed it." He paused. "Have you told anyone yet?" He asked.

"Yeah… I told Happy." I replied. Reedus stopped painting.

"Happy? Is that a wise decision?" He asked.

"It is. I trust Happy." I told. I could feel him still staring at me before I starting hearing paint strokes again. "I don't know about Happy but Natsu and I probably won't leave the apartment." I told.

"Natsu asked you, didn't he?" Reedus asked.

"Yeah, but I was going to do that anyways..." I told.

"Oh." Reedus paused for a minute. "Why wouldn't you have showed up?"

"This is the anniversary of the murder of my family... Also the first anniversary that the guy that did it was caught. I want to say that it feels different but it doesn't." I told. "You start pitying me and I'll cut off both your arms." I growled.

"Y-y-ye-yes m-ma-ma'am!" Reedus stuttered. Paint strokes filled the air again. I would say that it was soothing but I knew that Natsu was going to be hungry when he woke up and I had no idea on what to cook him. Wait. I've been wanting to try something, maybe today will be a good day to try it? "You wouldn't happen to be a Heartiphilia, would you?" He asked. I looked at him in the corner of my eye.

"And if I am?" I asked.

"Nothing. It would just make sense. That and why weren't you ever mentioned in the articles or anything?" He asked.

"Don't know and don't care." I replied. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"You're just Lucy of Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartiphilia is dead." Reedus stated. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Well, I'm done with the painting. Would you like to see it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'll see it when Natsu does." I said.

"You two should be married." he teased.

"When you find yourself a girlfriend." I teased back. He chuckled a bit. He waved before walking out of the house with all his stuff. I looked down to Happy and Natsu. They were still peacefully asleep. I bit my lower lip as I tried to get out of bed. Natsu had a tight grip on me. I held my breath a bit before I teleported out of his arms. Natsu's face scrunched up a bit as if his wasn't satisfied at all. I could help but to giggle at the expression. I turned and went to the kitchen.

I grabbed the hidden stash of Chile Peppers, the world's hottest pepper, and started cutting the stems off. Once I figured I had plenty, I started stuffing them with pepper jack cheese. I preheated the oven before grabbing the eggs and the sausage out of the fridge. I scrambled some eggs and set it off to the side. I covered the peppers with sausage before rolling them in eggs and flour with spices. Placing them evenly in a pan, I placed them in the oven before starting on my pancakes. I figured Happy would have some pancakes too along with some fish.

"Luce?" Natsu called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I called back. I could hear his footsteps coming this way.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Cooking breakfast." I replied. I felt him come behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while laying his head on my shoulder.

"Too early..." He grumbled.

"Even if it means a new food for you to try?" I asked. He just hummed. I didn't really understand what he said though. "How about this, after we eat, we can go back to sleep.?"

"Good." He replied. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"Mama?" I heard Happy call. "Papa?"

"We're in the kitchen!" I replied. I could hear Happy walking towards the kitchen too. "Is everyone really this tired? It's almost noon." I pouted.

"Sleep is important." They both said in sync. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"What smells good?" Natsu asked.

"The armadillo eggs or the pancakes?" I asked.

"Whatever smells spicy."

"Armadillo eggs. You will be the only person on the planet that will be able to eat them." I commented. Natsu hummed again.

"Then what will I have?" Happy asked.

"Pancakes and fish."

"Sounds good to me." The smile was still on my face. I have a feeling that today will be a very good day.

"Oh yeah. Erza came looking for you earlier but went back to the guild to get Reedus. Both Erza and Mira requested a painting of the three of us sleeping together."

"What?!"


End file.
